The Heroes of the Dark Tower
by Madness Hero
Summary: A kind of crossover between the Teen Titans and Stephen King’s epic fantasy series, The Dark Tower. It basically transplants some of the Teen Titans characters and several of my own creation into the world of the Dark Tower.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is a kind of crossover between the Teen Titans and Stephen King's epic fantasy series, _The Dark Tower_. It basically transplants some of the Teen Titans characters (and several of my own creation) into the world of the Dark Tower. Some familiarity with the books would probably be helpful to the reader, but I don't think it's required. Some violence and coarse language lies ahead. This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it.

BTW: In no way am I pretending to own either the _Dark Tower_ or _Teen Titans_. I admire and respect both works and have no desire to profit from this or any other fic. In addition, I make quite a few references to other books, songs, shows, movies, video games, etc. within this work, and the statement above is true for them as well. All pictures I use are linked back to their original website. That being said, this story is mine, and unless you go by the screen name Weretiger or Madness Hero, you shouldn't be claiming its yours. Because I've worked my ass off.

Weretiger Character Bio:

Name: Weretiger

Given Name: CJ Gruden

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Affiliation: Good

Powers: He has the ability to transform into a large, super strong Weretiger that possesses immense strength, speed, agility, and razor sharp claws

Appearance: Stand about 6'3" as a human, and well over 9 feet as the Weretiger. Is Caucasian, but has the look of someone who is very familiar with living and working outdoors. Is mostly seen wearing a baseball cap, jeans, and a long overcoat, has gray eyes, and has hair that is a very light brown.

Personality: As a human, CJ is an easygoing joker who is quick with a joke and has a very amiable personality. This belies his true nature, however, for as the Weretiger he is consumed with fury and will attack his opponents with a ferocity that would surprise any who was more familiar with his more class-clownish side.

Bio: Born in the Rocky Mountain region of Montana, he acquired his powers from an artifact left behind by the Bengalars, a race of people that existed before the time of the caveman, and resembled saber tooth tigers that could walk on two legs and speak with one another. The artifact was a staff of power left behind by a very powerful Bengalar shaman named Fire-eye.

Having very little control over his powers at first, he lived in the unpopulated areas of Montana and Saskatewan for most of his younger years. Gaining mastery took time, but he was rewarded with control over a great amount of power. He is especially strong when enraged, giving him extra reserves of strength to draw upon in the heat of battle. This can make him somewhat dangerous to even his allies in battle, but telepaths such as Raven are usually able to speak to the human heart of the monster.

**Chapter 1**

It was your typical day at Titan Tower, its residents enjoying one of the all to few periods of peace that occasionally visited them. Cyborg was out and about Jump City; Robin was analyzing and categorizing evidence (to each his own), Starfire and Beast Boy were watching television, Raven was meditating in her room, and CJ, better known as the Weretiger, had fallen once again into a state of boredom that sometimes accompanied these periods of inactivity.

As CJ entered the tower's main room (he himself thought of it as an oversized living room), he proceeded to plop down on the couch between Starfire and Beast Boy and do the one thing that tended to alleviate this particular brand of boredom: he started an argument.

"Nature shows again? I swear, if this is anywhere near as boring as the show about the spawning habits of deep sea invertebrates, there is going to be a gaping hole were the TV used to be." And Beast Boy, as unreserved and defensive as ever, took the bait.

"Just because it's a nature show doesn't mean it's boring! Turning into an amoeba or something has been plenty helpful before dude, and as they used to say on those old cartoons, '…and knowing is half the battle!'"

"I'm quite happy to say we aren't currently living in an episode of _GI Joe_," was the sardonic reply, "and even if we were, they had the good sense to keep that cheesy community service stuff at the end, so the kiddies could turn the TV off and do something more constructive, like sniff magic markers." As was usually the case when he made a joke, CJ burst out laughing (he was after all, his biggest fan) and Star, sweet, fun-loving Star, who hadn't even realized that CJ had told a joke, joined in anyway, because A: she liked to laugh, and B: CJ was the kind of personable guy that was hard not to like, and even harder not to laugh with. Hell, even BB managed a smile.

That smile did not, however, mean that he was giving up. His record against CJ in arguments thus far in their friendship was something like 0-867, but hey, if he ever gave up trying, he just wouldn't be Beast Boy, now would he?

"Where else could you hear about rare kinds of bugs in the Amazon?"

"Sorry kid, I just like my entertainment to, you know, ENTERTAIN. As a man who lives an alternate life as one of the worlds most cunning predators, the only things I want to know about these critters is whether they are edible or not. Can you imagine anyone who can't turn into these particular animals and isn't a scientist actually wanting to know more about the stink beetles of South America?" CJ raised an eyebrow.

"No." Beast Boy sighed.

"I find the process by which your beetles of stink produce their toxins quite intriguing" Starfire put in, a big grin on her face, "although on Tameran the beetles with similar glands tend to be much larger, and far more dangerous. We call them clackmores, and every year around the same time, a great hunt is held in which… "

CJ grinned, count on Star to interrupt a perfectly good argument. Not that it mattered, he was far less bored now, and he often saw the strange humor imbedded in Starfire's stories about Tameran. He listened with rapt attention as Star explained the intricacies of the great clackmore hunt, right down to the very unpleasant smell of beetle stink that would hang over the city days after the wondrous event.

Finally, as Star was going into a rather detailed explanation on how best to remove and eat certain parts of a clackmore (the juiciest bits being just behind the eyes, but before the antenna), Beast Boy could take it no longer. With a gagging sound not unlike that of a dying fish, BB leapt up, and beat a hasty path to the nearest bathroom.

"Mission accomplished! Thanks Star!" CJ cried, laughing as he scooped up the remote.

"If you would like how best to cook a clackmore, first, take the juice of the ripest zorka…"

CJ grinned. "Thanks Star, but you don't want to tell the whole story in one sitting, do you? Hey look, Family Guy is on."

She smiled. "Indeed, I find the talking dog to be quite hilarious, although the man with the very large chin says strange words that I don't quite understand."

CJ was about to instruct Starfire on the intricacies of Quagmire's singular (and oh, yes, single-minded) wit, when the klaxon alarm began to sound, echoing throughout the reaches of the Tower.

"Well," the man known as the Weretiger thought to himself, "perhaps we'll get some action today after all." The easygoing grin on his face widened into one a great deal more vicious looking, one that hinted at a deeper, more predatory center to the amiable man on the outside.

Many foes had fallen to these claws, he thought, as the battle commenced. He still didn't have full control, and he supposed that he never would, but it was enough to know that he had enough to help his friends, and help those who could not help themselves. It was a comforting thought, and really the only reason he needed for fighting, but still, for some reason he never felt more alone than when consumed in a battle. It would have given him pause if he had known how closely his thoughts mirrored those of his friend and teammate, Raven.

The dark, yet striking, girl had had her own issues with her power, power that seemed more for the purpose of destruction than protection, but nevertheless was used to that end. They were as dissimilar as possible on the surface, the quiet, thoughtful Raven and the loud joker CJ. And yet, underneath, they were very much alike. Intense, self-critical, lonely. They also had an edge, one their teammates did not share one that hinted at strength (and possibly malice) that set them apart from the rest. Their lives had made them hard, strong mentally as well as physically, and provided them with wisdom beyond their years. Above all else was one shared trait that would prove pivotal to their lives. They both dreamed of the Dark Tower.

The business at hand was more pressing at the moment, however, and such thoughts needed to be pushed aside, forcefully if necessary, so that the battle could run its course.

It was certainly one of the larger monstrosities the team had ever faced. It had the appearance of a very large adder one that was layered in heavy steel armor, armor that glinted in the sun of the late afternoon like firelight. From the tips of it's massive fangs a green liquid dripped, running out the corners of the beast's mouth and down its long neck until it slid underneath what could only be called a breastplate (if one could think of an adder having such distinct "parts"). The creature let out a long, deep hiss at the heroes assembled before it, allowing its massive, flat head to dip almost to eye level. Its reward for this attempt at intimidation was a face full of Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed as the beast reared back in pain and surprise. "Handing it off to you, BB!"

From behind Cyborg sprinted a light green colored mongoose, its fangs barred and ready for battle. Robin also stepped forward, releasing smoke grenades to cover his small ally's advance, giving him the time to climb their opponent and sink his fangs into an unarmored area near the back of the head.

Starfire and the Weretiger took a more direct approach, the former closing to point blank range and releasing a furious succession of blasts from her hands and eyes, while the later took it upon himself to tear at the bindings of the creatures armor, which would make for an easier target for his allies.

The beast reeled, surprised at the ferocity and coordination of its attackers, but it was far from defeated. The beast itself had been in a great many battles (far more than any of the heroes would have believed), and had the intelligence to prioritize which enemies to attack first. It drove its own head into the nearest sky scraper, reliving it of the small green creature that had gotten oh so very close to his weak point, and then pushed the building in a sweeping motion, causing it to bury Starfire and the Weretiger in a shower of debris. Robin and Cyborg leapt forward to push the attack, but were caught totally unawares when, with a speed that seemed contrary to his size, the snake turned full-circle in a kind of round-house strike, using its tail to fling the two combatants a good distance down the street.

Seeing that things had suddenly turned in its favor, the snake hissed again, and was about to go on the offensive when for a moment it feared it had gone blind, as a strange darkness seemed to have descended around him. It was then that a very large and very enchanted section of the demolished skyscraper slammed into him with incredible force. The moment Raven had been waiting for had presented itself, and she had taken full advantage of it, using a spell to redirect the upper portion of the skyscraper to come down on top of the beast.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She cried as she flew at top speed toward the wounded snake. Some of the rubble which had fallen on Starfire and Weretiger rose, covered in Raven's signature black aura. It then proceeded to hurtle through the air and strike the snake as it lay trying to push off the concrete and glass that had landed on it. Blood as black as Raven's aura flowed as sharpened pieces of metal and glass cut into the unprotected parts of the snake's body. The beast gave a shudder, and then lay still.

Raven approached warily, she always thought of herself as a shrewd warrior, to inspect the creature. Her caution was rewarded, when she was just able to dodge away from the open maw that seemed to explode from the pile of rubble. The clever thing had used this tactic before, and the few times that its prey had been able to jump aside, it used what it thought of as its "secret weapon". Too late Raven saw the strange, tube like glands near the snakes fangs, and as venom poured out in a long, thick stream, Raven didn't even have time to close her eyes as she was drenched in the terrible liquid. Worse yet, she had opened her mouth to chant at just the wrong moment, allowing the venom to force its way down her windpipe as well as through her nostrils and eyes. Raven gave out a horrific gurgle as she tumbled to the ground. A kind of paralysis washed over her, but the horrible sting remained, closing her senses to the world. The last thing she remembered before losing conciseness was hearing a roar that seemed to shake the very earth below her.

The Weretiger was not often thrown aside so easily as he was when the snake swung its head right into him and Starfire. The thing was pretty good he had to admit. The next thing he knew he was buried under tons of debris, the kind of weight that could crush a tank. It left the Weretiger feeling a little bemused. "Maybe a little more action than I had counted on." His human voice said, not without humor. But it was his Weretiger side that reacted, casting a swath upward through the debris, a cry of anger escaping between his fangs. He felt some of the load lighten, and had that familiar feeling in the back of his mind that told him that Raven was doing her thing. Determined to get a piece of the action before Raven finished the asshole off, he bent his immense strength on pushing through the last layer of debris above him.

Throwing the last cement slab away with little effort, the Weretiger looked up just in time to see the venom fly from the monstrosity's mouth, coating Raven in the sickly looking venom. He could only watch as Raven tried to call out, failed, and then fell to the concrete of the road with a horrible thud.

During his time as the Weretiger, CJ had occasionally experienced what he called "Whiteouts", periods of time during a particularly difficult or heated battle when his animalistic side took over completely, sending his human half into a kind of white daze. He had memory of these events, but it was as if he witnessed them from a great distance. He would recall every detail of the battle, but not of making any consciences decision to swing claws at this, dodge that. His friends were unaware of this, all except Raven, who had once broken into his mind (something she regretted deeply), totally without his knowledge before or afterward, and had seen this and other things.

It was the sound of Raven striking the pavement that started it. Like it had happened on so many other occasions, a disturbing rage welled up in him, and his vision began to distort. But something was different this time. Instead of the sensation of being slowly drawn away from the battle, he was suddenly acutely, PAINFULLY, aware of every single detail, the sounds, the lights, and the scents. Instead of a white haze that seemed to detach him from reality, it seemed as if a red filter was cast over his eyes, a deep blood red, a red that he would later equate with the endless field of roses that surrounded the Dark Tower. The red glare and the acute senses focused all its energy and awareness on one thing: Raven's still form. His friend, his ally, was hurt, maybe dead. One of his pack, a mighty Tigress that he respected, had been killed by this thing. THIS THING! He felt a roar burst free from his chest, a roar of such rage and hate that for a moment he couldn't believe it was him making this gut wrenching sound.

It seemed like everything else was now in slow motion. Moving with a speed that even the Flash would have found impressive, the Weretiger flung himself at his enemy. His thoughts were a blur, overwhelmed by the sensory input, but dimly he remembered when Beast Boy had bitten the creature near the base of its skull. In that moment his predator's instincts had told him that there had been real pain in the eyes of the serpent. Pain, and something else, something far more telling: fear. With all semblance of restraint gone, the Weretiger raked his claws along the top of the creature's head. Flesh and muscle, even the hard steel of the snake's armor, was shredded by these determined claws. Using the friction to slow himself as he pushed forward, the Weretiger swung onto the back of the serpent's head, near the juncture of the skull and spine. Without hesitation he opened his own maw, one set with an array of perfectly sharp teeth, and bit with all his considerable might. The snake began to thrash, desperate in its need to get rid of its enemy before the bite could penetrate any further. Sinking his long fore claws into the sides of the thing's neck, and using his hind claws to give him leverage, the Weretiger snapped his head back with all his might. It tore free, taking with it a sizable chunk of the snake's head. The serpent's thrashing had become a death twitch, and that too soon ceased. It was what he did next that really frightened his collection of friends that had come around.

"Oh DUDE!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "He's EATING that thing!"

All his friends could do is watch as their comrade took a predator's traditional form of vengeance on an enemy: consumption. The regression of their friend to the state of a mindless beast, acting on feeling and instinct, was clear. Concern for Raven quickly forced them to overcome their grim fascination.

"Her vital signs are strong, pulse, breathing, all are only a little below normal." Cyborg reported, checking his scanner. "But her brain activity is way off the scale! Man, she must be having one hell of a nightmare."

"We need to get her back to the Titan Tower ASAP." Robin interjected. "Find out what that stuff has done to her." Behind him, he heard Starfire gasp. "Star, what is it?"

CJ, that is, the human CJ, lay upon the corpse of his enemy, out like a light.

The man who was a tiger slept, and as he slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of an endless field of roses, a field that had a giant tower, like a spike of obsidian, stretching its way to the clouds, clouds that obscured the tower's top.

"The Dark Tower." He said to himself. But was it really his voice that had said it? Or something deeper within himself?

He could feel the flesh of the snake in his stomach. It rolled, and suddenly he understood, some of the beast's venom was in its blood. He hadn't gotten nearly as much as Raven had, but it had been enough. Enough to send him this delusion. Enough to make up this whole sc… no. That wasn't true. He just _knew_this was as real as anything, possibly the only thing that was "real." This Dark Tower. The snake was from another plane of existence, one where such things were commonplace. It had appeared in their dimension because of the Tower. The Tower was growing weak.

As he stood there, trying to pierce with his eyes the layer of clouds that made the top invisible, he felt someone come up next to him. Tearing his gaze from the tower, he beheld Raven next to him; her bright eyes seemed to pierce him to the core.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Her voice was like bullhorn blow right in his ear.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE TOWER! BEFORE ALL IS LOST! NOTHING MATTERS BUT THE TOWER!"

He awakened to find that not all he had experienced in the dream had been in his mind.

"LET GO OF ME, WE MUST GET TO THE TOWER!"

CJ was lying in bed in the infirmary, a worried looking Starfire looking down at him. In the bed next to him, separated only by a thin sheet he could here her. Raven was delirious, experiencing the full effects of the serpent's poison, but it was not just simple delirium, but perhaps clairvoyance?

"My friend!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging him. When she drew back she looked doubtful. "The madness is gone, yes?"

It came back in a rush, the pain, and his unbelievably sharp senses. The final grapple with the snake.

"I'm fine, Star." He said, but could tell that even Ms. Gullible herself wouldn't buy that one. "How's Raven?"

Starfire managed to look even more worried, if that was possible. "Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are with her, she is alright physically, but we fear that the venom of that large monster had a powerful effect on Raven's mind. It…" She paused, "It pains me to see her so."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THE TOWER MUST BE SAVED!"

He could her the sounds of Raven pushing against the restraints, desperate to leave this place. _This world_.

"…and find the tower…" CJ finished his thought out loud.

"Yes, we're back at the tower." Starfire responded, looking at least a little happier now that one of her friends seemed better.

"THE DARK TOWER!"

He could not tell if this last bit had been yelled by his delirious friend, or had been brought forth by his own psyche. Before he could ponder this any further, he heard the struggling next door subside, and he surmised that they had finally resorted to drugs. His remaining friends came around the curtain, their eyes roving listlessly around the room. Cyborg saw that he was awake.

"How you doing man?" There was genuine concern in the man's eyes. "I've seen my share of dudes go ape shit before, but that was just crazy." He smiled. "And very cool."

"I can't believe you tried to _eat _that disgusting thing! I mean it was just lying there, all gross and stuff, and you still tried to eat the sucker!" This came from Beast Boy, who somehow looked revolted and worried at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked, he obviously had a good deal on his mind.

"Still a little sick." CJ replied, which was, of course, the truth. "But I think the ill effects will wear off in no time." Which was, of course, a lie. He didn't understand it then, this need to keep the truth from the other Titans. But on some level he realized that all along, these dreams had been telling him something, something very important. He hadn't known that Raven had been receiving the same dreams, but now it seemed obvious. They had shirked their responsibilities, and this was their punishment.

These thoughts flowed through CJ's mind in a single stream. "How?" he asked himself, "How do I know these things?" And in a flash, he got his answer, he also got answers to questions he hadn't even asked yet, but would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cyborg didn't know how close to the truth he was when he said that Raven was having "One hell of a nightmare." Her mind had become a jumble of overlapping thoughts, visions, and feelings. Though she would remember little of it later on, she could remember clearly the singing. The sound made from the millions of roses that grew around the Dark Tower. She would also have a vague recollection of seeing different worlds, different realties infinite in number and each as diverse and strange as the last. She also remembered what was lying in the darkness between these worlds.

She had once played a game called Silent Hill. The game contained a number of very disturbing looking environments and monsters, monsters that she found very cool at the time, but she remembered thinking to herself that they would probably seem far less interesting if she was seeing them in person. This theory was now proven. The creatures that lived in that darkness between worlds were very much like the monsters in Silent Hill, they were large, with undefined features, covered in a strange reddish-brown substance that looked like blood that had dried and long ago turned into a kind of clinging dust. Some had large arms, arms that seemed to reach out to her as she passed, while others had their limbs twisted in grotesque positions. They called out into the darkness, the sounds that escaped their throats sounding to Raven like muffled screams of sadness and anger. Even some of the most frightening enemies she had faced in her time seemed mild in comparison.

The song of the Tower drove them back, and their cries intensified. Raven was suddenly torn away from this dark place between universes, much to her relief. The song was rising to a crescendo, and if Raven's disembodied spirit had had hands, she would be most certainly be putting them over where her "ears" would be. With the gentles of a light breeze, Raven felt herself set down in a very familiar place: The field of roses around the Dark Tower.

There was something different this time, though. The Tower itself seemed blurry, almost as if her eyes could not focus on its tall visage, and looking at it for too long made her head hurt. This was totally unlike the other times she had been here. Other times being in this field before the tower gave her a sense of peace, and it was difficult, if not impossible, to tear her gaze away from the obsidian building in the center of the field. The singing had fallen to a dull murmur, and Raven became aware of a woman in white striding through the roses towards her. A woman she knew very well. Her mother.

As she approached, it sounded almost as if she were talking to herself.

"The Tower must have a sense of irony indeed."

Before Raven could speak, she continued.

"That it should choose one that almost destroyed one of its worlds to save it."

"Mother." Raven replied calmly, although a rather strong surge of anger came at her Mother's words.

She continued on as if Raven had said nothing.

"Better people have died on the road to the tower. Stronger, more capable, more experienced. What hope do you possibly have? Some of the strongest ka-tets a group of people bound by fate in the history of existence have been destroyed seeking the Tower. Even now the beasts you saw in the todash darkness feast on their spirit energy. When the Tower finally falls, these creatures shall cover all existence with their evil." Her eyes gleamed with a contempt Raven thought was as deep as the darkness she spoke off. "And you think you can save it? With your petty abilities and what you call determination you think you can save the Tower and the worlds that sprung from it? You would not believe the vast array of enemies you would face on this quest. They are powerful indeed, and would not allow a child to undo what they have worked for for uncounted millennium."

As the woman continued to rant in this fashion, Raven noticed that the singing had begun to swell again. The woman who was obviously not her mother continued, unnoticing.

"You're scared." Raven said at last, interrupting her. "You're scared I can do it. Scared that you and whatever sent you will be defeated, after all the time and effort you've put into this will be for nothing."

The woman began to change then, her dress turning from an intense, elegant white to a deep red. A circle appeared on her forehead, within it was a symbol Raven couldn't identify.

"Go then." The woman's voice was suddenly very deep. "Your death, and the death of the Tower, lies ahead." She made a broad gesture with her arm, sweeping it over the endless field. Raven saw that she held four tarot cards in her hand: The High Priestess, The Hanged Man, The Moon, and The Empress.

Pain exploded in Raven's head as the song rose to unbelievable heights. The Tower snapped into focus, and just before she fell into a more peaceful sleep, she saw one thing. A door: A door that stood with no building around it or behind it. It sat on a dark cliff, with violent waves crashing from the vast ocean below. On the door was a strange symbol, and above the symbol was written: The High Priestess.

CJ had also fallen into a more peaceful sleep as well. He had been there, with Raven, though he'd been unable to speak or get her attention. He felt more like a voyeur than one who was openly there, as neither of the women acknowledged his presence. Used to being the center of attention, he had had a number of sarcastic comments to make to the woman that Raven called mother, and had cheered when Raven had told the obvious truth: the woman was scared. They were both pulled away at the same moment. And as he was pulled from the field, he saw something different. It was the exact same door Raven saw, but to his eyes the writing above the strange symbol read: The Hanged Man.

To Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire, who were now even more worried than before, it seemed that the two became quiet at the same moment, and the weird comma-like states they had been in had changed into normal sleep. The monitors confirmed this.

"Dude, there is some weird shit going on here." Beast Boy said his brow furrowed. CJ had gone from fully awake to out like a light again in an instant.

Rather than wake him, the other Titans decided to leave the two in peace, with the monitors to watch over them, not realizing that this could very well be the last time they saw either of them.

Raven awoke with a start. It was night outside, and the sky was clear, showing the beautiful stars and thumbnail moon outside the infirmary window. Beside her was a heavily snoring CJ.

"What in the world is he doing here?" She thought to herself. She got up slowly from the infirmary bed, but was pleasantly surprised to find the pain around her temples was gone. There was still a good deal of nausea as a result of her little "shower", but she hoped it would not distract her from her work. As she rose she suddenly felt very sick, but her stomach settled as she began to walk briskly from the room. She couldn't let anyone know she was going. Being the faithful friends that they were, they would want to go with her. The thought of their loyalty brought a smile to her lips. But this was a quest only for the chosen, and while she was not too confident about her own chances of even seeing the Dark Tower, she knew that the journey there would only mean certain death for her friends; death in obscurity upon a nameless world, victims of the enemies of the Tower.

She silently entered her room, phasing through the walls so as not to make unnecessary noise. She would have to pack light, she didn't know how long this was going to take, but she knew it wouldn't be a day trip. She gathered her winter clothes, a couple of very important books (including one on tarot cards, a book she hoped to study at great detail), as much food as she could carry, and other essentials like matches and bandages.

She floated out of the tower, saying a silent goodbye to the friends inside. She did not wish farewell to the Weretiger, however. She had always had a strange suspicion about him, much like the one she had had towards Terra, and had not been able to shake the feeling that something lurked underneath the light-hearted exterior of the man. So intense were these feelings that she had broken into his mind once, something she had sworn never to do, but she could not allow another betrayal within the Titans. She had seen many things there, many things that surprised and alarmed her, but she did not see betrayal. And since she was far from perfect in how she handled her own internal conflicts, she had let sleeping dogs (or in this case cats) lie. She had covered her tracks well, and had told no one about her transgression. Still, the feeling of suspicion remained.

As she exited the Tower, Raven began flying slowly westward along the coast. She couldn't be sure in witch direction she needed to go, but she had progressed so far on instinct, and she felt the best course was to continue to do so. Nevertheless, she would need to fly slowly, so that she did not overlook her target: a certain door on a dark cliff overlooking the water.

CJ was sleeping deeply (as he rarely did) and of course could not even begin to hear Raven's stealthy departure over his own snores. He was dreaming as well, though a far more normal dream than what he had grown accustomed to. Whether it was his Tiger half, or just some deep personal preference, he loved fish; so much so that he sometimes dreamed of catching and eating vast quantities of river salmon (his favorite pastime when he lived in the wilds of Montana and Canada), and that's just what he was doing when the Weretiger showed up.

It wasn't exactly a common occurrence, meeting his other half in a dream like this, but the few times it had happened he had never found any real meaning or extra depth in that dream, and so didn't expect it now.

The massive shape strode through the river, scattering the salmon and sending them downstream.

"Hey buddy!" CJ exclaimed, a little angry, "There's plenty for the both of us, you don't have to scare mine away. Why don't you head downstream or something?"

The fearsome creature ignored him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It asked in a deep, growling voice that had an edge of anger in it.

"What in the hell does it look like I'm doing?" CJ replied, even more pissed. "I'm trying to…"

The Weretiger cut him off with an angry roar. "SHE'S GETTING AWAY! IF SHE GOES NOW WE MAY NEVER FIND HER!"

Before he could ask what in the hell the Weretiger was talking about, he caught a glimpse of a door on a dark cliff; Raven was there, reaching out for the large ornate brass knob.

With a flash of insight, he knew where she was going: to the world of the Dark Tower.

The Weretiger grabbed him around the shoulders, and pulled him to within an inch of his huge maw.

"OUR KA-TET SHALL BE BROKEN BEFORE IT IS EVEN FORMED! RUN NOW, REMEMBER THE FACE OF YOUR FATHER, AND _RUN_!"

CJ awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. He immediately looked over to the bed next to him; hoping it was still occupied. But of course he was wrong.

"Oh, SHIT!" CJ swore before realizing he needed to be quiet as well. The rest of a long stream of curses were under his breath as he ran as quickly and quietly through Titan Tower as he could.

"What about food? What about gear?" He asked himself as he descended the last flight of stairs.

"NO TIME." Came the reply, echoing within his mind.

At last he ran through the main entrance, and with an angry cry, transformed. In an instant the Weretiger stood were CJ had a second earlier. All thoughts of stealth were now thrown to the wind, and with a below, the Weretiger sprinted with incredible speed westward.

He only had one hope: that Raven would hesitate before going through the door. Unlike Raven, the Weretiger had recognized the cliff with the door, for he spent a good deal of his time roaming as the Weretiger, exploring the uninhabited areas around the city, and had been to that particular bluff several times. Of course nothing was there on those occasions, but he had no doubt in his mind whatsoever that there would now be a door sitting astride the cliff.

With another roar he ran, pushing himself as hard as he ever had.

About twenty miles down the coast she saw it. A long bluff, bare of any plants or other features, jutted out over the water like a pointing finger. As she neared, what Raven saw made her heart skip a beat. While she had never been one for questioning her own sanity, the thought that this was all very crazy had occurred to her over the course of the events that had led her to the door. And even though she had long accepted her dreams of the Dark Tower as reality, having physical proof of it right before her eyes was certainly validating. And there it was, a single oaken door with ornate brass trim and an intricately designed brass knob. The wood had trees and a lake carved into its surface, and Raven let her hand roam over the etching, looking at the high level of detail. A foot or so above her eye level was a brass plaque that simply said "The High Priestess."

Raven swallowed the lump of excitement in her throat, and was just reaching for the knob when a noise rose behind her. Turning, she saw the Weretiger bearing down on her, the strain on the large frame was evident.

Of all the Titans that could have come after her, why did it have to be him? He would ask her lots of awkward questions in that loud, flippant voice of his, all the while calling her Sunshine (his favorite moniker for her) and certainly not understanding or believing a word of any kind of explanation she tried to give. She couldn't waste her time or her words on him, and that meant only one thing: no more stalling.

With one last deep breath, Raven flung open the heavy oak door and strode into the nothingness that lay beyond.

CJ could only watch as the large door closed behind Raven without a sound, sealing her on the other side. He reached the threshold a second too late, but without hesitation gripped the knob in his massive paw and pulled with all his considerable might. The door did not budge in the least. As was the tendency of the Weretiger, he tried the most direct approach first, clawing and hitting the door, hoping it might give just a little. No such luck. His claws left no impression on the door, and his punches only made a quiet thud as they connected. Finally he just stood there, looking at the door with his narrow eyes, trying to think.

"Every second counts now." He thought to himself. "The door could disappear, or change exit points. I've got to do something." He examined the door carefully, looking for some kind of clue that might aid him. Finally his eyes came to rest on the brass plaque. "The High Priestess" it said.

"But that's not right, is it?" He said aloud in the gruff Weretiger voice. "When I saw it in my dream, it said "The Hanging Man" or "The Hanged Man", or some crap like that, right?"

He leaned in to get a closer look at the plaque, the breath from his nostrils leaving a touch of fog on the brass surface. This had to mean something, but what? Then he remembered. In his dream, the words had been etched _into_ the door, like the forest scene below, not written on a plaque. Could it be that simple? He reached over with one of his claws and barely tapped the edge of the plaque. It fell off as if it had had nothing holding it in place at all. Below, written in the same script, was etched "The Hanged Man."

"I pummeled this damn door!" He roared in frustration, "How the hell did this thing not go flying off?" It was a rhetorical question, and as such, did not need an answer. The Weretiger grabbed the knob, and with no resistance at all, the large door swung open. Wasting no more time, the Weretiger leapt through.

As Raven had stepped through the doorway, two massive hulking beasts, both of which seemed to be in a very pissy mood, had greeted her with bellows of rage. These creatures were nearly as large as the Weretiger, and wore blue armor over most of their bodies. On their left arms they had massive shields that looked like they could take a tank round dead on. In their right hands they both carried some sort of projectile device, a device that fired green energy rockets that exploded in a shower of plasma. Somebody had really rolled out the red carpet. They had obviously been waiting in this exact spot, as one of their rockets had nearly taken her head off the second she stepped through the door.

She had found herself in a foggy swamp area, surrounded by pools of stagnant water and dead trees, the exact opposite of the lovely forest scene that had been carved into the doors surface. The two creatures had been standing knee deep in one of the disgusting ponds, and had been staring right at her as she appeared, almost as if from thin air. Raven was someone who prided herself on being aware, ready for action, and this time it saved her life as two green glowing rockets flew within inches of her head and exploded somewhere behind her. The creatures, undaunted, had rushed at her with surprising speed, firing more rockets and brandishing their shields like clubs. Heavy grunts issued from their chests as they charged, their featureless faces showing neither rage nor exertion.

Raven had pulled two dead trees up by their roots and had flung them at her attackers. It was a good tactic, for while it did no real damage to the pair; it did temporarily trip them up, allowing Raven time to think.

Reaching out with her power she grasped a large collection of vines and used them to essentially tie down one of the beasts. It responded by sending a hail of rockets her way, but in its haste it had not aimed well, and the rockets went wide of their target. Raven raised a shield around herself just in time as the other creature lurched forward, swinging its shield in a long arc, and hitting Raven and her barrier like a major league batter getting all of a fastball. Raven let her shield dispel as she picked herself of the ground. She was laying in a mud pit now, her pack and its contents strewn across 50 meters of the marsh. As she heard the telltale discharge of the energy launcher (as she had named it in her head) she practically threw herself into the air, flying low and fast across the swampland. The rockets traced her path, the heat of the explosions growing as the beast traced her through the air. The other creature ripped itself free from the vines and fired just ahead of Raven. Raven juked just in time, but the blowback from the explosion threw her to the ground. Spitting out mud and muck, Raven rose to her feet, raising another barrier. Rockets slammed into the black shield, and with each one she could feel her strength slipping.

A strange humming filled the air, and the place where Raven had appeared shimmered for an instant. Without a moment's hesitation, the beast that had broken free of Raven's vines whirled, and fired a rocket into the shimmering air. A rocket that connected with the chest of the Weretiger as he materialized in this world.

"If he had come through in his human form, there'd be nothing left." Raven thought to herself wryly as a second rocket pummeled the newly arrived Weretiger.

The Weretiger was thrown back, the force of the two explosions sending him reeling, and leaving two very painful looking patches of burnt hide where they had hit.

The Weretiger had begun to gather his thoughts however, as now he was running quickly through the swamp, ducking behind the small hills in the area. Raven didn't know how he had gotten here, but it didn't matter. He couldn't take many more of those rockets, and the preoccupation of one of the beasts was an opportunity for her to concentrate on defeating one at a time. The two attackers were incredibly coordinated, savage, and fearsome, their attacks showing a high level of strategy. The two of these things against any one of the Titans might have meant defeat, but with the two divided they had a chance.

Raven inverted her shield, creating a kind of large black bulldozer blade, and flung it at the closer creature. The scoop picked the angry creature up and flung him into one of the ponds with a splash. As he tried to rise, Raven sent a cascade of boulders down on its head, striking him hard. As the creature cast of the rocks, Raven enchanted one of the trees she used earlier, and mimicking the thing that had hit her, swung it in a fast arc that broke the tree over her enemy's shoulder. The thing staggered, and fired blindly at Raven. She could see the exposed flesh of the creature's neck now, as before it always had held its head down. Levitating the more jagged of the two pieces of broken tree trunk; she sent it with uncanny speed towards the unprotected patch of skin. A fountain of neon orange blood gushed from the things neck, and it expired with a savage gurgle.

Raven allowed herself a grim smile, but her little celebration was a bit premature. At the death of its mate, the other creature had become insane with rage. The Weretiger had tackled it to the ground and was clawing at the armor when the creature let out its bellow of sadness and rage. It tossed the Weretiger aside like a rag doll, and proceeded to send a virtual hail of rockets at Raven. Raven dodged quickly, levitating ahead of the savage attack.

The Weretiger landed on his feet, and then pounced again on his enemy, this time from behind. The spikes on the thing's back dug into the scruff of the Weretiger's neck, but he ignored them. The Shield connected with the Weretiger's ribcage with several brutal hits, but he was not to be thrown off now. With one set of claws dug into the beast's right arm (disabling the energy launcher), the Weretiger let loose a roar of his own, and swung his other set of claws across the struggling creatures throat, tearing out the brownish skin and allowing the orange blood underneath to gush forth.

The Weretiger leapt off as the thing staggered forward, then dropped dead to the ground.

Raven looked at the still form of the creature for s second, then heard a muffled cry. When she turned, CJ was standing there, in human form, covered in filth and breathing hard. She realized she was breathing hard too, and was likewise covered in muck. They sat down in unison and looked at each other.

"Well Sunshine," CJ said with a wry grin, "They sure know how to welcome tourists here, don't they?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had happened again: the sudden, irrepressible rage, the desire for victory at all cost; and of course, the horrible red vision. It subsided much quicker this time, and it left completely when he changed back. He felt nauseous now, nauseous and exhausted. That didn't stop him from quipping his little joke, however.

The two heroes cleaned themselves up as best they could, realizing that it was impossible to get truly clean in this horrid swamp. Now that the adrenaline had thinned in their bodies, the true wretchedness of the place had sunk in. It wasn't just the smell or the muck, either. A thick fog hung on the swamp, and from distances that seemed sometimes a good deal ways, and sometimes all too near, strange moaning sounds floated on the vile wind. They were both truly exhausted by now, but after trying to clean up, they thought it best to try and salvage what they could of Raven's supplies.

As they worked, they talked. They talked about the dreams, the visions, and oh yes, the Dark Tower.

"Do we have any frickin' idea where we're supposed to go next?" CJ asked, stifling a yawn.

"Wherever we're supposed to go." Raven replied cryptically.

"Which is Sunshine's way of saying 'I don't know'" was the retort.

"Maybe we should rest here awhile while we figure stuff out. That is, if you can keep quiet for more than ten consecutive seconds."

A soft grunt was all Raven heard from her companion as he took her advice, laying out on a small stretch of dry ground. Sighing, Raven looked down at the items they had been able to salvage.

All the food was ruined, as were all but two of Raven's books. The water bottle she had brought with hadn't opened, so it looked like they would at least have fresh water. The buffoon had claimed he could stalk deer or other game around here in his tiger form (if there was any game in this eerie place). So that would mean they should have food. The two books had been found by CJ. The first was the book on Tarot cards she had planned on studying, while the other was a volume on door opening spells.

CJ had been quiet so long that Raven had begun to think he had fallen asleep, when her companion spoke.

"I think we'd better make a fire. Something about being out here after dark without some kind of light doesn't sit well." As if to punctuate his words, a gruff moan, the loudest they had yet heard, sounded in the fog.

"Nice touch." CJ intoned sarcastically. "If I head a little towards that high ground to the northeast, I think I'll find some dry wood."

"Alright, but be careful." Raven replied. "Those moans often signify the presence of supernatural beings. Beings that could be very powerful indeed. Especially in a world with such a powerful flow of magic."

"I'm not going far." Was the serious reply. "I just think we should have a good fire going by nightfall. It's impossible to tell the exact time with this fog, but it feels like the sun may be setting soon." With that he transformed again, and leapt into the mist.

Raven watched his form fade, and then began her meditation; there was after all, a good deal to think on. Raven had heard CJ's side of the story. How his own dreams of he tower had come about, and how he had shared her last vision. She still wasn't convinced he was supposed to be here, but that simply didn't matter any more. However they had been transported to this land, one thing was for sure: there was no going back. There was no door one could pass through anyway, and Raven was quite sure that the door in their own world had vanished as soon as its purpose had been fulfilled.

As she meditated, Raven let her senses stretch out over the immediate area. It didn't take someone with skills in the mystic arts to sense the strange evil that hung over the swamp just like the fog. She used an old spell of hers that had come in useful on a number of occasions. She set up what were essentially mental beacons, beacons that would sound in her mind if anything other than the two Titans tried to enter their campsite. As she worked, she felt the Weretiger moving about. He must have decided to scout around a bit, as she could sense him going in a large circle around their campsite. After a couple of hours, with his curiosity satisfied, he returned to camp, hauling a large tree trunk.

He sat down across from her, (having the good sense not to break her concentration) and began to tear the trunk into pieces. In no time he had a pile of logs that looked dry enough to burn.

CJ had started campfires without matches before (Raven's had been wetted beyond salvation), and had confidence that he would soon astound his companion with his outdoorsman's skills.

After a good hour of failed attempts and loud cursing, CJ was finally ready to admit defeat. He sat down hard by the defiant pile of wood, and was trying to overcome his pride and ask Raven for help when she spoke of her own accord.

"Azarath Metrion, Zinthos." As she spoke the last word, flame erupted from the center of the logs.

CJ glared over at her. "You could have done that sooner."

"And miss the show? Now why would I want to cheat myself out of free entertainment?" She gave him a small smile. "Besides, I think you needed to be taken down a peg."

They spent an uncomfortable night in the swamp, neither of them sleeping very well. Part of the problem was the sounds. As Raven had feared, the cries became more numerous and more pronounced at night, but it seemed as if they were unwilling to come too close to the fire or Raven's beacons. Raven at least had a blanket to cover herself with, having thought of the very real possibility that she would be sleeping outside quite often on this trip. CJ on the other hand had not brought a damn thing besides what he had been wearing because of the rush he had been in. He tried using his coat as a pillow, but it was no use. Sleeping in his Weretiger form probably would have kept him warm, but he had learned a long time ago that staying in his Weretiger form for extended periods simply wasn't a good idea. Besides, in Weretiger form he was in a heightened state of awareness, and it was hard to imagine sleeping in such a state. So they slept off and on, feeding the fire when they needed to, but not really getting any meaningful rest.

Morning came slowly, turning the dark fog a lighter shade of gray. Seeing Raven stir, CJ spoke.

"Morning sunshine." He said cheerily. "Sleeping on the ground really does wonders for a person's back, doesn't it?"

"It's too early for your crap." Raven grumbled. "And as much as you obviously like this place, I think we'd better pack up and get moving, it would certainly be nice if we could get out of this swamp by the end of today." The next words out of her mouth were difficult to say, but they needed saying. "Thanks for giving me a hand yesterday. Those two things would have given me trouble by myself." She expected him to make a sarcastic or flippant remark, as was his tendency in such situations. She was quite shocked then, when she saw him blush.

"No problem. We're Ka-Tet now, aren't we? That means we need to back each other up. Besides," he paused, and then looked her right in the eye. "I want to see it, Raven. I want to see it just as much as you do. I want to climb the damn thing and find out what's at the top. And if it can be saved, I think we are the ones who can do it."

"We are Ka-Tet, we are one from many." The worlds flowed out of Raven's mouth, almost as if another was using her voice. "Ka-Tet means a group of friends bound by fate, but how did you know that word? It is used occasionally in some of my most ancient books, but even in those it's considered an archaic phrase."

"That thing that looked like your mother said it, remember? I didn't know for sure what the meaning was, but it felt appropriate." He paused again, and then asked, "Do you think whatever sent those things to ambush us and that thing that looked like your mother are connected?"

"Of course they are. The enemies of the tower see far and wide, and they are just as dedicated to destroying the tower as we are to saving it." Raven sighed. "We've stayed here long enough. We can travel quite a distance if we both use our powers. Let's go."

They traveled quickly at first, Raven flying a few meters off the ground, the Weretiger running swiftly, leaping from hillock to hillock, dodging trees and boulders. They couldn't keep this pace up for more than a few hours, however, before they began to tire. CJ felt they should conserve some energy in case they were ambushed again, so he turned to his human form, and the two of them walked side-by-side through the fog. They went along like this until they figured that it was about an hour until sundown, and decided to make camp again.

"So tell me again why you think we should head east?" CJ asked, trying to break the long silence that had held since they had started walking.

"When we entered this world, we were facing eastward. Besides, you're the one who said there was more standing water in the other directions. You don't doubt your own scouting abilities, do you?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, giving her that lopsided smile he liked so much. "I'm just tired of breathing this lovely atmosphere, so I'd like to be sure we know what we're doing."

"I know exactly were we're going." Raven said, not necessarily sure herself. "Why don't you follow that deer trail you were so interested in? I'm starved."

"Fine, but I may eat the more choice parts before I get back, the guts are the best part." He smacked his lips loudly before changing and heading back down their trail.

Raven rolled her eyes at his back, and then turned her attention to setting up camp.

In truth, Raven had another reason for wanting a little privacy. She had had an opportunity to look at the book on tarot cards the previous night, but her intuition told her it would be better if CJ weren't around.

She opened the book on her lap, and began to leaf aimlessly through the pages. The meanings of each individual card were pretty general, allowing for a false fortuneteller to twist the meaning in any way he or she felt would convince the client that he/she was for real, but Raven had a feeling there was some real importance to the descriptions of the four particular cards she was looking for.

"The High Priestess is seen as a just woman who is believed to be the keeper of law, the protector of the lawful from the lawless." Raven smiled to herself as she read. "She has incredible insight and knowledge, and wishes to use that knowledge for the greater good." The next part was less encouraging. "Such insight sometimes leads to intense paranoia, and even madness. She can also be blinded by her own inner fear of evil." Raven shook her head as she read the last part, but decided it was better to continue than to dwell too much on what this might mean for her.

"The Hanged man does not usually mean death for those who draw it. The card often signifies change or transformation, and a great trial that may need to be faced in order to achieve that transformation. One who draws this card may be expected to make an immense sacrifice, but in doing so will change himself or others for the better."

"The Moon card represents the balance between madness and genius. It can also represent someone with a dark side, but that person may or may not be actually evil. Sometimes the behavior of this person may seem overly dangerous or violent, but all of these actions have a defined purpose that may be a mystery to others."

"The Empress card represents a woman of noble bearing, though this noble bearing can often be taken too far. The Empress is sometimes seen as a jealous person, one who is equally willing to curse as praise. The Empress can be very willful, and usually wants her own way. The upside of this card is that this person often has limitless determination, and an iron will that cannot be broken by enemies. Can also be seen as a creative individual."

Raven meditated. Try as she might, she could pull no real meaning from the cards. The words had been full of vague warnings, and possible paths. These things were just going to have to work themselves out. There was no way to go but forward.

Raven stretched out her senses, planning on checking CJ's progress. She saw him crouching behind a low hill; a deer was a few meters ahead of him, its nose to the ground. Her view shifted for a moment, and she suddenly found herself looking over the Weretiger's shoulder. What she saw creeping up on him made her blood run cold. Her eyes flew open, and with a loud chant, she rose from the ground and shot off in the direction her friend had headed.

The Weretiger crept up to his prey, the pulse of the hunt thundering in his veins. To tell the truth, it had been way to easy. The mule deer was ancient, probably older than any other the Weretiger had hunted. But it looked healthy, and that meant the meat was probably good. He was about to pounce when he became aware of a strange buzzing in the back of his mind. The stench of death rose to his nostrils, and the nearby deer bolted in fear. He turned, and that's when he saw them.

The figures that faced him were transparent, and they pulsed with a pale light. The only thing that seemed solid about them was their bones, their skulls standing out in dark contrast to their pale aura. The same sad moan that he had grown used to emanated from deep within their chests. They reached out for him, and as their glowing hands touched him, he felt all his energy drain away. He felt like he was slipping into a deep sleep, but it was very cold, like the stories he had heard of explorers in the Antarctic who would describe hypothermia as slowly falling into a deep, frozen sleep.

Raven flew in, raising a barrier around herself. The things were now embracing the Weretiger, bearing him into the mist. She chanted, and threw whatever she could at them, sticks, rocks, and other debris. They fell back for an instant, and then began to emit a loud call. There had been about a dozen carrying the Weretiger, but suddenly it felt as if the whole marshland was alive with these wraiths. Hundreds, maybe even thousands appeared out of the fog, moving slowly and deliberately toward CJ. The Weretiger was stunned, a faraway look in his narrow eyes.

Raven landed near him, shaking him to lessen the effects of the spell. They were surrounded now, the wraiths had gathered around them on all sides. Even when she was at full strength, Raven didn't like releasing her full power. It was very painful, and often left her feeling drained for days afterward. But then again, if she wanted to be around for the next few minutes, let alone the next few days, she needed to act quickly. She focused all her energy into the palm of her right hand, draining it from every part of her being. The wraiths were closing in faster now, as if they could smell the spirit energy of the two companions. Raven felt the energy gathering, waited, then felt her full power quite literally in the palm of her hand.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS! She exclaimed, thrusting her arm above her head. A shockwave of black energy erupted from her palm, expanding in a spherical pattern, leaving only Raven and CJ untouched. The blast swept the wraiths away, crying their rage and sadness at their prey. Raven exhaled, then collapsed to her knees. They needed to get moving! The wraiths were made of pure energy. They could be pushed back and slightly weakened by her aura blast, but in order to destroy a wraith you needed a particular spell, and she simply did not have the time or the energy to start rattling off every anti-undead spell she knew. She hadn't had a good rest in days, and after using her aura blast, she had pushed herself way past her limit. She nearly passed out as she tried to stand, and then collapsed onto her knees, the need to rest overwhelming. If she could only rest for a moment, she would feel so much better…

The Weretiger awakened, freed from his dream of freezing in the darkness. He saw Raven next to him, she was on all fours, and looked like a stiff breeze could blow her over.

"You look like I feel." He croaked, but tried to force the humor anyway. Nothing. Not even a smile. Oh well.

Then he heard them again, the wraiths were regrouping to attack, and this time they couldn't stop them.

He had no choice. Raven had pushed herself to her limits and beyond, now he needed to do the same. Reaching deep within himself, he went looking for it. The place, the being that came forward when he had his "red outs." He found it there, in the center of his primal being, the glowing red eyes of the predator. He summoned it with all his will. A rage so deep that it seemed limitless rose, turning his vision red. He could feel the pulse in his veins, and his senses sharpened a hundred fold, the glint of the water, the scent of the dead things, all sensory input that flooded him. But it was the sound of Raven, and her ragged breathing, that spurred him to action.

He grabbed Raven (being less than gentle in his haste), and flung her over his shoulder. Then he ran. He ran faster than any living creature could have dreamed. But still, the wraiths followed. He crashed through the underbrush, a white-yellow-black blur that raced through the swamp. The wraiths moaned, a pure expression of their eternal sadness. The Weretiger issued a mighty roar in reply, challenging his pursuers to chase him, if they dared.

He could feel his claws sinking into Raven, felt her blood well up underneath them. But all reasonable thought was gone now. He knew only one thing: he had to run. And that's just what he did.

Through the red haze, he could see a series of cliffs ahead, jagged rocks that jutted out of the marsh. He quickly began to scale these, leaping from precipice to precipice. When the wraiths reached the place where swamp became rock they stopped, eternally bound to the marshlands they could go no further. They shrieked in anger as their prey faded into the darkening night.

Raven had lost consciences not long after the Weretiger had thrown her over his shoulder, and had only been dimly aware of his claws sinking into her flesh. When she came to, she saw she was in a small cave. The morning light filtered in from the entrance as well as an opening high above. Her head was still swimming from the exertion of the night before, and she nearly collapsed again as she sat up.

How in the hell had she gotten here? Had CJ carried her this far? Suddenly remembering the pain in her back, she reached behind herself and felt out the claw marks that had been left on her lower back. They still hurt, but they didn't seem to be infected. Pain she could live with.

A scuffling sound at the cave's entrance made her turn. There was the Weretiger; in his maw was some kind of antelope, a large buck if she guessed correctly.

"CJ, what happened back there? I didn't think anything could run that fast over land. Have you seen sign of any other wraiths?" She was still trying to clear her head, and so it wasn't until she had asked her third question that she realized something was wrong. She looked up, straight into the narrow eyes of the Weretiger. He had crept up beside her, and was now looking at her intently. She could discern a soft red glow coming from deep within his eyes.

"Chris." She whispered softly. There was not even a flicker of recognition. The Weretiger turned, and then slowly dragged the antelope to where Raven was sitting. Crouching, he tore open the animal's midsection, and stooping close, tore free a section of flesh. Holding the meat in his mouth, he turned to Raven and set it down in front of her, an expectant look in his red eyes.

As hungry as she was (hell, she was starving!), the sight of the raw meat was not very appealing. "Umm… I appreciate the gesture, but I think you'd enjoy it more than I would." The Weretiger cocked his head, looking at her quizzically.

The animal had consumed the man. She knew he was still in there, but he was unable to respond or take control. He was growing impatient now, impatient, and a little angry. She felt the anger build within him. Knew what it meant. She really didn't think he could hurt her, at least not intentionally, but the more rage he carried within him, the harder it would be for the man to return.

She would have to do it, for his sake. Guilt rose within her as she remembered the last time she had done this to him, but now she needed to do it in order to help him. She reached out slowly, her hands shaking as she took the massive head in both hands. She looked into his eyes for a moment, and then pressed her forehead against his.

She never liked breaking into someone's mind, but at times it seemed necessary. It certainly seemed one of those times had come. She pierced the red haze, searching for the human half. She reached out with her senses, feeling for him.

"Send me to where he is." She spoke, her "voice" echoing in the red haze. "Let me go to where he keeps his pain." With this she uttered an incantation, and had the feeling of motion. She found herself on a mountaintop; a small boy (maybe seven or eight) was sitting beside her in the snow. Tears streaked down his face, and he refused to meet her gaze.

"I am _so_ sorry." The emotion behind his words made her heart ache. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I…" the boy sobbed, hugging his knees tightly.

Raven put her arm around him. "You need to tell me." She said quietly. "You need to let go."

"I've killed before." At last he looked into her eyes, the depth of his pain clear. "I was just a kid. They were robbing a bank. They said they were gonna kill someone if they didn't get money. So… I used my power. I killed one of the robbers, and hurt a lot of other people too." He sat there sobbing quietly for a moment. "They were so scared. I saw what I was doing, but couldn't stop. I ran away after that, lived in the mountains, as far away from anyone as I could get. I didn't use my power again for a very long time. I could never forgive myself. No matter how lonely I got, no matter how much I wanted to see someone, talk to them, I just knew I would end up hurting them."

"Its alright. You didn't know. You were just too young…"

"You don't understand!" He yelled, his pain bubbling over. "I excepted what I did then, I moved on. I got better at using my strength, but… but…" He stammered, and began sobbing again.

Raven took his face in her hands. "Tell me." She said earnestly.

"I swore. I SWORE! When I met the Titans, I swore I would never hurt any of you. You took me in, made me part of your family. I was the big brother, the one everyone liked. I tried _so_ _hard._ It happened anyway."

He tried to avoid her gaze again, but she held firm.

"I could have killed you. I felt my claws digging into you, but I couldn't stop! I tried, but he wouldn't listen. I told him he was hurting you, but he wouldn't let go. It was his fault! It was my fault! IT WAS OUR FAULT!" He collapsed, sobbing into her arms. "Please forgive me Raven. I'm so sorry."

Raven held him for a moment, letting him cry. Finally, she eased him away, looking into his swollen eyes. "I do forgive you." She smiled then, and it was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "But more importantly you need to forgive yourself. This fear of your own strength has held you back for too long. If we want to even have a chance at finding the Dark Tower, we will need to use every last ounce of our strength. I know you can't just turn off your fear or pain like a switch. _Believe_ me I know. But we are more alike than I would have thought. We both have issues with our power. We both feel left out. And…" she paused. "…We've both killed."

She took a deep breath, and then looked him in the eyes. "We have been chosen, Chris. The Dark Tower is the lynchpin of all existence. If it falls, universes, infinite in number, will be destroyed. I must do what I am meant to do."

She stood up then, and held out her hand to him. "Will you help me?"

He smiled up at her, and grasped her hand.

They were back in the cave, the light of the morning sun filtering in through the entrance. CJ, in his human form, looked at Raven, smiling.

"Thank you." He said simply. Then he smiled that lopsided grin. "Not that I couldn't have gotten out of that funk by myself, but its nice to know you care, Sunshine."

She didn't know whether to hug him or punch him. "You're welcome." She said, coldly. "But would you please stop calling me sunshine?"

"For you sweetheart? Anything." Then he saw the claw marks on her back, and turned a deep deep red. "Err… Raven? There's something else I better tell you…"

"What is it?" She asked, worried about a relapse.

He turned even redder. "Well, you see, when I saw you were injured, I… you know… did what most animals do when they see a friend injured…"

She realized with a flash what he was saying, and she turned even redder than CJ. "You didn't, did you?"

"Its not like I was in control or anything! Besides, saliva is a very good way to stave off infection, you know. Animals in the wild lick their wounds to clean them, and…"

"YOU LICKED MY WOUNDS?"

This time there was no question as to what she wanted to do. The cave reverberated with a loud thud as she slugged him as hard as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They continued their trek eastward, and two days after leaving the swamp they saw the sun for the first time on this world. There was barely a cloud in the sky, and they had seen the sun rise over the hills as they awoke. Raven had recovered enough of her strength to fly, and so they sped across the rolling landscape, covering more distance that morning than they had the whole two previous days. Game was plentiful here, many antelope covered the plains (Raven was quite happy to eat some after it had been thoroughly cooked), and there were plenty of tiny streams with fresh water. They moved swiftly over these rolling plains, hoping to see something, anything, before long.

They spent two fairly uneventful weeks crossing the plains. No enemies could be seen or sensed (no anything for that matter), and the animals that lived in the area kept well away from the pair. As they went, they began to notice things about the world around them. Time itself had no meaning. CJ was still wearing his digital watch from the day he had awoken in the infirmary, but now it showed an indecipherable set of symbols that meant nothing to CJ. The only reliable method of measure of time was the passing of each day. Distance was a difficult thing to get a hold on as well. Things on the horizon approached with startling speed, while rocks or ruins that seemed only a few miles down their path took all day for them to reach.

"The world has moved on." It was not an expression they were yet familiar with (though they would be before long), but even though they were ignorant of the changes the Tower brought to the basic structure of this and all worlds, they nevertheless became aware of these changes quite early.

The landscape itself was rather boring, brown grass and rolling hills for as far as the eye could see, day in, day out. It was just as the two had become quite sick of the monotonous surroundings when they saw it.

As they crested a particularly large hill, a small village came into view at the lowest point of the valley. The town looked very much like it had come out of an old western, what with wooden buildings, a large barn with pack animals, and one large hotel/saloon in the center of town. They couldn't see any people walking among the buildings, but there were definite signs of inhabitation.

"Civilization, finally!" CJ exclaimed. "I sure would like to sleep in a bed tonight."

"And eat something that hasn't been chewed up already." Raven said wryly.

"What you call chewing, I call tenderizing. Venison can be awfully tough otherwise, you know? Come on, let's go."

He was about to start off when Raven grabbed his shoulder. "We need to be cautious. Even if these people are on the level, I doubt our appearance will correspond to what they're used to."

CJ nodded his assent, realizing that even in their own world he and Raven would probably make an odd pair. Raven with her black tunic and long blue cape, and him with his long rain jacket, jeans, and baseball cap that said "University of Montana Football." He could already imagine the plain peasant garb of the townsfolk. "So what are we supposed to do? We're going to need supplies sometime, and we need to figure out our next move. If there are people down there, it's a safe bet that they know something about the surrounding area."

Raven began to reply, but the words died on her lips.

"Over there!" She cried, pointing with one hand and pulling up her hood with the other.

From the north end of the valley a group of over fifty robots was charging full speed towards the town, and it did not seem as if their intentions were friendly. They had the appearance of mechanical spiders; their limbs extended out from their bodies and were jointed about a meter over the head. On the joints there were what looked like plasma guns on swivels. They had two glowing orbs for eyes that were extended from their main bodies on stalks. They stood about two meters tall, and were running in a way that reminded CJ of some of the barn-spiders of the northwest, quickly closing the gap between them and the town.

Raven and the Weretiger charged forward, taking an angle on the "spiders" that would allow the two to intercept them before they reached the town. Suddenly aware of their presence, about ten of the spiders broke off, heading straight for the new comers. They opened fire, strafing the two with blue energy blasts. Most missed, but several found their mark. The blue energy was powerful enough to melt human flesh, but against the two Titans it had minimal effect. Raven's barrier absorbed the energy easily, and the bolts that hit the Weretiger he brushed off. They were on them in a second, the claws of the Weretiger easily shredding their thin armor. Raven lifted the scraps of metal left behind in the Weretiger's wake, muttered an incantation, and sent them flying at the group of spiders that had continued on. Raven aimed for the leaders of the pack, in the hopes they would trip their allies as they fell. The rapidly moving debris cut into the leaders, severing their limbs and eyestalks. The larger shrapnel penetrated the armor, sending sparks flying from the internal wires. In a scene that was almost comic, the spiders that were following behind the leaders tripped, sprawling onto their backs, and flailed their limbs angrily. Their anger quickly turned to dismay as the Weretiger was upon them, digging his claws into their metallic bodies and flinging them into the air. The spiders fired at the hulking beast, to little effect, but again showed comic dismay as they were enveloped in a black aura and were thrown into one another. The final spider tried to dodge aside, but was quickly subdued by the Weretiger, who grasped it in both paws, and with an impressive display of force, tore the robot in half down the middle.

The two heroes quietly surveyed their handiwork, looking at the twisted collection of metal strewn around them. They were roused from their post-battle melancholy by a loud cheer from behind them.

A number of people were standing near the entrance of the town, their hands over their heads as they waved and cheered. They ran towards the Titans, and in no time the pair found themselves surrounded by cheering townsfolk. The people were pretty hard to understand in their jubilation, but CJ guessed they must be thanking them. The words they heard the most were "Thankee sai Raven, sai Weretiger!"

It took a considerable effort, but CJ and Raven were finally able to calm the jubilant villagers.

"Now could you please tell us what's going on, and how do you know our names?" Raven asked to no one in particular.

An older, better dressed (CJ had been right for the most part about the plain peasant garb), man came out of the crowd. He was short, no more than five-five, and had a well-groomed mustache and beard. "Welcome sai Weretiger and sai Raven, to the village of Nurn. I'm the big landowner here, Tom Nichols. You'll have to forgive the Nurnfolken, there has been considerable debate as to whether or not the two fine gunslingers promised would actually show. I'm happy to say that ol' Red was right about this too. Come on up to me office above the bank and we'll have ourselves a proper palaver."

Raven and CJ eventually found themselves in small yet nice office, the kind that had little ornamentation, and felt like a place of serious business.

"A little refreshment before we get started, sai's?" The old landowner looked across an oaken desk, raising his eyebrow. "We don't have much this time of year, but we can get you some of the best coffee this side of the Callas. Strong enough to refresh the dead it is." Before either hero could answer, a pretty serving girl entered with a silver coffee pot and what looked like small sandwiches. Raven seemed not to notice, but CJ's mouth began to water as he stared at the spread. "I see ya eyein' yon popkins." The landowner smiled. "Or 'samiches' as Red called 'um."

Raven smiled a little at the pronouncement of the word 'sandwiches.' "We gratefully accept your hospitality sir. But you have yet to answer our questions. How did you know we were coming? How did you know our names? Who is this Red fellow you keep mentioning? I think my companion and me (CJ had already begun to eat, much to Raven's consternation), would feel much more at ease if you would provide us with an explanation."

Tom rose and stood looking out the window for a moment. The bank was in the center of town, and the office above it had an excellent view of Main Street. The street now had a number of happy looking people going about their business. Finally, Tom spoke.

"I'll try to watch the way I talk. Red said that we'd be the first residents of this world ye would meet, so no doubt our slang seems strange to one who weren't reared to it." He stepped around the desk, and took first CJ's hand, then Raven's. "First I better say, thankee sai Weretiger. Thankee sai Raven. For all the people of Nurn, I thankee from the bottom of me heart."

"Here here." Said the serving girl, her eyes shining.

"Don't worry about it. Its kinda our thing, you know?" CJ patted the old man on the back. "We weren't going to let those things near your town. We have a way of finding trouble."

"Or of trouble finding us." Interjected Raven.

"You say true, I say thankee." The old man grinned again, and returned to his chair. "It all started one year ago today. That's when those spider bots showed up for the first time. We didn't know what they wanted, but one thing was certain: they didn't much care to palaver. They shot the place up, killed any who didn't run, and took whatever raw materials they could get their hands on. Nurn is a mining town, ya see, and as such we keep plenty o iron, copper, and the like around for trade when any of the wanderin' boys (merchants they is) come through. That's all the buggers really wanted, but getting it didn't stop 'em from settin' the town ablaze. It took us months to rebuild, not to mention bury our dead. Just about six months later is when Red showed up. We were awfully suspicious of him at first. He's a robot himself, ya see, painted all red. The "red soldier" we called 'em, though that got shortened to just Red after awhile. He was pretty nasty to boot. 'Meatbag' this, and 'meatbag' that. But that was just his way of speakin' I suppose. He didn't seem to like us much, but he told us that the spider bots would be back in just a few more days. The six-month anniversary of the first attack, that is. Now, we is folken that love their land ya see? But even we was ready to pack up if it meant havin' to face them again. Red wouldn't have any of it, though. He said he was here to show them spider bots a thing or two, and that he would pick them off without so much to do. We were afraid, o course, but Red made a strong case, so we decided to hide in our cellars while he went to work. Had no trouble with 'em whatsoever." The landowner paused, as if trying to recall the important details.

"Did he say were he came from? Or why he wanted to protect the town?" Raven took the opportunity to voice her questions.

Tom shook his head. "Very tight-lipped was Red. Didn't talk much to us as is, and never said nothing about why he was here. Folks were glad enough to have him after he took care of the bugs for us, so we didn't pry."

"How did he fight those things? You said he was a robot himself, but I would assume he used a weapon of some sort." CJ had finally had his fill, and had become quite interested in the man's narrative.

"He had this old gun with him. A blaster rifle he called it. Said it would melt them spider bots like nothin'. Anyways, afterward we was quite happy, thinkin' that that was the end o the damn critters, but Red told us that the things would be back in another six months. Both times we had taken 'em on there had been about twenty or so. Red said that when these didn't come back the next batch would probably be up to three times bigger, and even more ornery. We were all a feared again, but that's when Red said that just before they attacked Nurn two gunslingers would come out of the east, using strange powers. A girl sorcerer that used magic like the Wizards used to, and a big old tiger that looked like a rock-cat that had had grown many times bigger than any rock-cat had a right to. He said that they would whip that batch of spider bots even more easy like than he had. He told us a lot about the two of ya, how you was from a different world and all. And he told us to tell you that after you've taken on supplies and rested, you need to set out north towards the mountains. That's where the factory that makes the thrice-damned things is. Red himself said he was headin' that way, and would meet you all there if ka willed it. We asked him why he didn't just stay with us, and meet up with your ka-tet when you arrived. He said that was not to be. Ka had decreed that he was to go to the factory ahead of you, and that the spider bots would keep coming every six months until we were all dead or the factory was shut off. We were told to hide in our cellars again, and let you all take care of the bots, which you did with flair I say thankee sai." Having finished his narrative, Tom sat back in his chair while continuing to look at them from across the desk.

Raven met his gaze. "You twice called us gunslingers. I get the feeling that that is not a literal title?"

"No sai. I supposed I'd better bring you both up to date on how we speak around here. Those are popkins." He indicated the sandwiches. "When someone says something that is very true we use the expression 'you say true, we say thankee.' And the term sai is a term of great respect that you put before a person's name. Ka-tet, as you probably are already aware, is a group of people who are bound by fate. To say "the world has moved on" is an expression that refers to the strange state of things in this world. You've no doubt noticed that time is strange here, and that ghosts and such are common. When we say palaver, we mean to have a council of sorts. The title of gunslinger doesn't necessarily mean a gunfighter. It refers to what you all would call a knight, a person of honor who rights wrongs and fights for the greater good. They also are known as defenders of the Dark Tower.

The two companions started, and then stood up. "What do you know about the Tower?" They asked in unison.

The old man smiled. "Very little, I'm afraid. Red said you would ask us about it, but we live so far from it that we wouldn't even know which direction it lies in. All I know is that Red said that to get to the Tower, you first had to go through the factory up north. Beyond that, who knows?" He shrugged.

"Well at least we have some idea where to head next." CJ said, sitting back down. "I'm awfully curious who this Red fellow is, and how he knows about us."

"He does seem quite knowledgeable about us and our quest." Raven replied. "We should certainly leave as soon as possible."

"We'll have your supplies ready by dawn tomorrow!" Exclaimed the old man.

CJ and Raven started again. So used had they become to talking openly about their plans and thoughts that it seemed strange indeed to have another break in.

"That would be great Mr. Nichols. Or should I say Sai Nichols?" Raven said, trying out the strange new word.

"Ye say true, I say thankee." The old man said with a grin.

"So what do you think?" CJ asked as they sat down for the evening meal. They had spent the day around town, picking up bits and pieces about the surrounding area and about the town's mysterious benefactor, the red soldier. Afterwards they had retired to the inn so as to relax before going to the main dining room for dinner. They were the only guests (Raven and CJ suspected they were the first guests in some time), and as such were left to their own devices after the hostess had served them.

Raven looked at him for a moment. "I sense no deception in them. I think we can accept their story at face value. Its unfortunate that their mines are to the south, as that seems to have limited their knowledge of the northern regions."

CJ took a large helping of mashed potatoes. "Maybe its because I haven't eaten anything but venison for the last three weeks, but this food is pretty damn good. I did talk to one of the traveling merchants in town. He said he'd been within sight of the mountain pass a couple of times on his journeys. He says its caked in snow in the middle of the summer, and seeing as its winter now, I think we'd better pack accordingly. Warm clothes of course, but we also can't expect to get any game that high in the mountains. We'd better pack as much dry food as we can carry. We can melt snow for water, so we won't have to worry about that."

"The real problem is that we don't know how far we have to go." Raven looked thoughtful as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "How far back into the mountains is this factory? Once again it looks like we're entering a situation with little to know intelligence, and the last time that happened we both were nearly blown apart."

"Don't remind me." CJ grimaced as he touched his shoulder. The wounds that he had received from the two beasts in the swamp had healed, but the areas where the rockets had struck him were still a little sore. "I think the terrain will prove just as problematic to our enemies as to us. We'll just have to be careful."

"That's another thing I learned today." Raven said, pushing her plate aside. "According to the town's legends, the perpetual enemy of the Dark Tower is a being known as the Crimson King. The Crimson King is supposedly a master wizard, one who is determined to destroy the tower at all costs. His obsession eventually regressed to madness, and he has not been seen or heard from since he set off for the Dark Tower alone from his castle. His servants are still quite willing to carry on his will in his absence, however, and they have spent millennia recruiting soldiers, mages, telepaths, monsters, beasts, war bots, and just about any other being with a thirst for violence and a hatred for the Dark Tower. The servants of the Crimson King supposedly have several fortresses along the path to the Dark Tower, with armies manning each one. The strongest of the Crimson King's servants are supposedly capable of leveling entire cities with a wave of the hand. Whatever it was that pretended to be my mother was one of these creatures, I know she was because of the bleeding symbol on her forehead was the mark of the Crimson King. She wasn't lying when she described the powerful enemies we have to face."

The lopsided grin was back. "We can handle them. We just need to stay on our toes."

"But what if…" Raven started.

"Ms. Optimistic strikes again." CJ rolled his eyes. "We'll have to deal with things as they come, right now we just need to worry about the next stage of our journey."

"I'm just saying, we've been caught unawares twice, and I don't want it to happen again."

You mean I've been caught unawares twice, CJ thought to himself and winced. Raven's little mind-meld had done wonders to shut that little uber-critical voice of his up, but you can't change someone's pattern of thinking just like that. "Have I been anything but a pain on this trip?" That damn little voice asked suddenly. "Against those two beasts I was no more than cannon fodder, and while I did pull Raven out of the swamp, she never would have been put in that position if she hadn't come to save me. And lets not forget that I could have killed her, and then what? Nice way for our quest to end, me killing my friend by accident.

CJ's cheerful reverie was broken as Tom entered the room, a strange metal box in his hand. "I hate to interrupt ya'll when you're havin' a bite, but I suddenly remembered that old Red left a box for the two of ya. Said it was important I give it to ya, and that you two would know how to open it." He set the metal box down on the table with a clunk. After the man had excused himself, CJ picked the box up.

It was very plain, having no ornamentation whatsoever and being simple steel gray in color. There was no lock on the box, but try as he might CJ couldn't get it open. After enduring her partner curse at the thing for several moments, Raven finally requested the box. Studying it carefully, she turned it over in her hands, examining the surface of the box. Her eyes caught something etched into the bottom corner. "Page 88." Was what was carved there.

"It says 'page 88'" Raven said, placing the box back on the table. "I know quite a few spells for opening things, but I think we'll need something specific."

"What about one of those books of yours?" CJ asked, taking a bite of pie. In their flight from the swamp, Raven had been forced to leave her possessions behind, and yet when she had awoken in the cave she had been shocked to find that the small book on door opening spells had made the trip with her. Neither she nor CJ could account for its presence. The answer seemed obvious now, as Raven pulled out the book and thumbed it to page eighty-eight. The title at the top of the page said: Opening enchanted lids. There was only one spell on the page, and just as Raven uttered it, the door to the box practically flew open.

As Raven tucked the book away, CJ examined the contents of the box. Inside there was an envelope containing a short letter, and some sort of item wrapped in tissue paper. He picked up the letter first, turning it over in his hand, looking for any writing. Seeing none, he opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside.

Greetings,

While I have virtually no regard for the organic meatbags of this town, I have saved them from the automatons so that this message may find you master. Although I feel threatening the head meatbag with termination would have been more likely to garnish the anticipated result, I have endeavored to use 'kindness' in my dealings with the meatbags of Nurn. I have found it positively repugnant top go against my programming like this master. Anyway, I hope that you decide to follow my advice master, and head to automaton factory 419 to the north of Nurn. The password to enter the facility is 'Hourglass.' I have enclosed a device that should help you to re-activate me. I eagerly await the time when we can kill things side by side once again master.

HK-47

PS: The guardian of factory 419 only attacks organics, so I will leave him to you master.

PPS: You know the password master; you just need to use that squishy brain of yours.

CJ read the letter twice, and then passed it on to Raven. He gently opened the wrapping around the object. It looked like some kind of oversized computer chip, or maybe a processor of some sort. CJ showed it to Raven, then returned the object to its wrapping.

"Whoever this guy is, he seems to know a lot about us." CJ said, looking across the table at Raven. "It looks like the only way to get some answers is to head north."

"He does refer to one of us as his 'master.' Perhaps this means we can command him to answer our questions when we catch up to him. He doesn't seem to hold the people of Nurn in very high regard, does he?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"He does sound a little amoral. Like you said, the only way to go is forward."

They bid the people of Nurn a fond farewell, heading north at the break of dawn. They had taken as much clothes and supplies as possible, all courtesy of the people of Nurn.

They had been walking awhile when Raven spoke.

"It's nice to know there are people living in this world." She said thoughtfully.

"Was Sunshine lonely?" CJ replied with a snicker.

"No, I'm just happy you had someone else to pester for awhile."

CJ frowned and shook his head. "That hurts Raven, that really hurts. You're supposed to be the responsible one, remember? I didn't expect you to try and hurt someone's feelings like that."

They continued to bicker as they walked, while to the north, the snowy mountain range know as the tears of ice crept closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"I will never forget you!" She exclaimed, putting every ounce of conviction she could manage into her words. "Never!" She said it again, knowing it was a lie, knowing that a soon as she went through that door, it would be like he never existed._

_He smiled. "You don't have to remember me here." He touched the side of his head. "To still remember me here." He put his hand over his heart. _

_They kissed then, a last moment of passion before the parting of ways. CJ turned away, breaking the kiss. She wouldn't remember him. None of them would. He wasn't going to lie, that hurt. A lot. They would meet again though, many years down the road, in the shadow of the Dark Tower. He would see her coming over the field of roses, and the song of Can'Ka No Rey would swell around them as they embraced._

CJ awoke with a start, the images of the strange dream still visible in his mind. It was still dark out, but it was a clear night, the half moon and stars bright above. He lay back down for a moment, trying to remember the details of the dream. Ever since entering this world, dreams of the Dark Tower had been strangely absent. He had asked Raven about this once, and she had replied that those dreams in their world had been meant to call them to the world of the Dark Tower, now that they were here, they had served their purpose. She went on to say that they would still have dreams at key times, but they would no longer dream of the Tower every night as they had.

This had been the first dream he had had here that felt like a 'Dark Tower' type dream.

He looked over at Raven's bedroll and found it vacant. He turned to the hill that looked southward, the way they had come, and saw her there. He quickly mounted the hill, sensing something wrong even before he reached her side.

"Nurn is burning." Raven lifted her chin in the direction of the town, and just visible on the horizon was a soft orange glow.

"Why didn't you wake me?" CJ asked, unable to take his eyes from the glow to the south.

She turned to him. "Because I wasn't sure you would understand. We can't go back. We can't help them."

"They're waiting for us. They set the town ablaze, hoping to get us to turn back, right into an ambush." CJ sighed heavily. "Good tactic." Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from recalling the happy faces of the townsfolk. Did they get away? Doubtful. "Maybe we should start going again."

Raven looked down, and then sighed herself. "That's a good idea. Its almost dawn anyway."

It was one of the hardest things either of them had ever done, but the two set out northward again. They were unable, however, to keep from looking over their shoulders until the sun had fully risen, and the glow to the south was no longer visible.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Several times during the next hour CJ tried to tell Raven about his dream, but every time he opened his mouth, he simply couldn't summon the words. He'd already forgotten most of it, and so he finally gave up, sure that this too was the will of the Tower. It was about noon when they decided to use their powers to move faster across the landscape. They sped northward, the tiger and the sorceress, the High Priestess and the Hanged Man, and already snow-capped mountains were visible before them.

Within another two days they were there, at the base of the tears of ice. They had already switched into their winter gear, as snow had begun to fall during the previous night. It was already nearly a foot deep, and it looked like there was a particularly nasty storm raging within the pass. The color of the Weretiger's fur had turned from a light orange to a brilliant white, reminiscent of the snow tigers of central Asia. Raven wore her fur-lined cloak; it had been stitched by the women of Nurn, and was an exact duplicate of the one she had worn in Siberia.

They had left the sun behind the previous day, and with the storm raging before them, it wasn't likely they'd be seeing her anytime soon. Raven removed the looking glass from the pack (another gift of the people of Nurn), and turned to look the way they had come. They had moved very quickly over the plains, and there was still no sign of the pursuers that were back there somewhere.

"If they're on foot, they must be way behind us now." CJ strained his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the summit of the nearest mountain. The pass itself consisted of a number of ice shelves, each one would stretch about a thousand meters, then be broken up by a wall of ice about a hundred meters high, and the next shelf would begin. Where these shelves ended was impossible to tell, the low-lying clouds covering the upper shelves. The wind was howling now, whipping across the snow at incredible speeds. CJ transformed, using his strength and jumping ability to scale the walls of ice while Raven levitated herself up and around the lip of the first shelf. The shelves themselves were mostly featureless, although they had a number of medium and large boulders (no doubt picked up by the glaciers that had formed the shelves), but no trees or plants of any kind could be seen.

Raven and CJ were on the third shelf when they decided to take a rest. The Weretiger looked out over the desolate landscape, the wind had risen to enormous heights, making Raven wonder if they were to be blown right out of the pass. She was tired though, and although it wasn't her intention, she dozed as she lay in the snow. It was her turn to dream.

She was standing in the snowfield, but the wind and clouds were gone, the sun shining brightly from above. At her feet, growing bravely out of the snow was a single red rose. Raven knelt beside the rose, and as she did so, she became aware that it was whispering to her. She leaned close, her ear brushing the outer petals lightly.

"The Crimson Lady is coming." It said in its soft, whispering voice. "The Crimson Lady and her low men. You are not ready to face her yet. Go; make for the factory to the north with all your speed, a friend is there."

Raven snapped awake, her chin lifting off her chest. "We need to go, NOW!" She yelled at the Weretiger, and for a moment she feared her voice hadn't carried through the howling wind.

She opened her mouth to yell again, when the Weretiger turned and spoke in his gruff voice. "They're already here."

She went over to the ledge and peered down at the previous shelf. Six oversized grappling hooks were imbedded on the lip of the shelf just below theirs. As she looked on, the grappling hooks trembled, as if they were reeling in something heavy. One by one, three jet-black halftracks were winched over the lip, and as they were set down on their treads, a section of the top rolled back, and a lift raised a large gatling gun on each vehicle. Arming these weapons were men, men dressed head to toe in black armor. They could have been robots, but the way they moved and shouted at each other over the storm told her they were men. The sides of the halftracks opened, and out poured more heavily armored men. Each halftrack looked like it carried five men, not including the driver or gunner. The only colors on their bodies were their goggles; goggles that were a light orange in color, and gave their eyes a truly menacing look Long hoses ran from their masks to tanks on their chests, and a good deal of electronic equipment was built into each 'suit.' They sprinted quickly along the shelf, the halftracks following.

"We need to go!" Raven yelled so that she could be heard. "There's something about these guys! We should just stay ahead of them instead of fighting!" Before the Weretiger could reply, a loud chatter rose from below as the gatling guns spewed bullets at them. Raven had seen the Weretiger get shot many times; even high caliber bullets didn't penetrate his hide. So she was shocked and dismayed when a stray bullet struck the Weretiger in the upper shoulder, spraying a red mist of blood from the impact point.

The Weretiger grunted angrily, his paw flying up to protect the wound. They both dove away from the ledge as more bullets raked where they had been standing. They began to run towards the next shelf, knowing their enemies would be closing in on them now that they had been seen.

"What the hell just happened!" Raven yelled.

Between angry hisses and growls, the Weretiger responded. "DU rounds! These guys are actually using DU rounds!"

"What in the hell are DU rounds!"

"DU stands for depleted uranium. Depleted uranium is one of the hardest substances known to man. Some of the most advanced militaries in the world use DU rounds as anti-tank bullets, they shred titanium like Swiss cheese. These guys obviously know a lot about us, and aren't taking any chances."

The soldiers on foot had crested the lip of the shelf, and opened fire with what looked like high-powered rifles. The whizzing sound the bullets made as they flew past them told the Weretiger all he needed to know.

"Damn it! They've actually adapted DU bullets for use with hand held weapons! This could get really nasty really quick. We need to get out of here!" Other troops began firing rpgs, the explosions growing closer and closer as they drew a bead on the two heroes. Raven and the Weretiger ran, their enemies double timing it to keep up. They dodged behind boulders and snow banks, trying to keep out of sight. As they ran the snowstorm became even more ravenous, limiting visibility to only a few meters. The Weretiger led them now, his enhanced senses allowing him to better navigate. Raven was essentially snow-blind now, her vision distorted to the point that all she could see was a white blur. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear them.

"Chris!" She cried. "I can't see a thing! Where the hell are you…?" She was cut off as she had the sensation of being lifted.

"Reach out." She heard the Weretiger say. She did so, and wrapped her arms around his neck, essentially riding piggyback. "Whatever you do, don't let go." The Weretiger ran smoothly across the snow, continuing to duck and dodge around any cover he could find. The firing of the gatling guns had picked up again, and the Weretiger's sharp ears could hear the bullets striking the snow around them.

They finally reached the end of the shelf. Without hesitation the Weretiger flung himself up the side, realizing a second too late that it probably wasn't a good idea. The men below had a target now, and since their goggles allowed them to see through the blinding snow, they took advantage of the situation. Raven could hear the hissing of the rocket-propelled grenades as they flew toward them.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She reached out with her senses, feeling for the rockets. She pushed them aside with her power, and they flew off to the right of their intended target and exploded maybe twenty feet from where they were perched on the ledge. Without hesitating, the Weretiger grabbed Raven and swung her between him and the ice wall. This was a very prudent move, as he felt hot pieces of metal dig into his back. Shrapnel. The rockets weren't just explosive devices; they were filled with shrapnel too. These guys _were_ prepared. Another rocket hit the ice wall, closer this time, and the shrapnel pierced his hide, peppering it with the metal fragments. This time he couldn't choke back a roar of anger, and as he let loose Raven covered her ears with her hands. The soldiers were only a little ways off now, shooting at the Weretiger to keep him pinned down. Yet another rocket exploded, but this time Raven chanted, and the shrapnel turned in a wide arc, then went speeding towards the soldiers. They didn't move, hell, they didn't even flinch. The shrapnel struck the two soldiers in front, but a strange blue aura appeared around them, easily keeping the shrapnel out.

"They have energy shields!" Raven yelled up at the Weretiger. She threw rocks and ice shards at their assailants, hoping that something might get through, but they just stood there, protected by their shields.

As Raven ceased her attack, the soldiers looked up, and then began laughing. Laughing at _her_. The bastards were actually laughing at her! She tore off a huge section of the cliff above, and sent the huge mass of ice and rock down at the soldiers. They managed to scurry out of the way, but at least she had taught them not to laugh at her.

Raven grabbed the Weretiger around the neck again, and began to chant. They phased through the ice wall just as a number of bullets struck where they had just been standing. She took them up, phasing back onto the shelf above them.

The Weretiger looked around, taking in the surroundings, they had climbed the last shelf, and now were looking into a shallow valley that had a frozen lake at the center. The Weretiger strained his eyes, hoping to see buildings within the snow. Nothing. There was another pass farther to the north, leading to another valley. His mind raced, Raven had bought them some time, but any minute the soldiers and their vehicles would be at the lip of the shelf. Planning had always been Robin's strength, not his. He was the kind to just tear into an enemy, and let the pace of the battle dictate strategy. But facing these guys head on would mean suicide. A crazy plan came to mind. And oh yes, it was crazy. But it was the only choice there was. Robin had always said, "Play to your strengths." He was going to have to find a way to attack them head on, and that meant he was going have to utilize the old misdirection play. He quickly outlined his plan to Raven, and when he was done, he waited for her to tear him a new one. It was a short wait.

"Do you have any idea how crazy this is?" The reasonable tone of voice she usually used was gone. "Those guys could kill you. _Kill you_! They have the equipment and the training to take us down, and now…"

"Enough!" The Weretiger roared, cutting her off. "We don't have time. This is the only plan we have. Now get moving!"

For a moment, he feared she would continue to argue. Instead, she looked him square in the eye. "Don't get yourself killed." With this, she flew into the air, and with amazing speed, flew in the direction of the frozen lake.

The Weretiger turned back to the ledge, once again calling upon all his primal strength to aid him. The narrow eyes grew crimson with battle lust, and with a primal roar, lifted one of the boulders by the side of the ledge and threw it with all his strength.

------ --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sergeant Ash Stratford was a seasoned veteran. He had led the third division of the black brigade through dozens of campaigns and hundreds of battles, and had personally been in thousands more. Ash had acquired a reputation as a hard man, but he also was known as one of the best leaders in the Crimson King's most feared army, the black brigade. He knew little about his commanders, even less about the Tower they wanted to destroy so much, but he did know one thing: he loved his job.

His faithful service was richly rewarded. Ash looked to be in his mid to late twenties, but in actuality he was well over three hundred years old. Loyalty to the Crimson King definitely had its perks. He had also undergone genetic restructuring, making him faster, stronger, and more intelligent than the average human. The thought of death held no fear for him, all he wanted out of life now was to be challenged.

In his time he had faced many fearsome enemies, giant lizards, heavily armed robots, and God knew how many trained soldiers, but he had never faced a tiger before. He had never understood the desire among the noblemen of his homeland to hunt tigers. Never understood it, until now that is. He was a man who was always looking for a good fight. Boy had he found one. The tiger was tough, but he had no doubt his men would eventually finish him. They had already tagged him once, and the blood trail from where they had first hit him told Ash that their weapons were quite effective, despite the warnings of their captain. Ash's goggles zoomed in on the tiger as it cast a sizable boulder over the side of the ice cliff, scattering his men below. Another boulder followed it, and as his men tried to regroup and return fire, Ash raised his rifle to his shoulder. The tiger grabbed another boulder, and as he raised it over his head, Ash fired.

The tiger tried to jump out of the way, but the bullet still struck him, passing straight through his right forepaw in a bloody spray. The tiger howled, dropped the boulder, and turned away from the edge.

"And so the hunt comes to a head." Ash thought to himself, as he motioned to the halftracks. Their quarry was wounded, and while it was obvious that the girl wasn't with him, he had no doubt she would be easy to track. First, they would have to finish the tiger, then the girl.

"Increase your energy shields to full power." He yelled the order over the storm. The shields wouldn't stop the tiger's claws, but the girl could be waiting in ambush, and if that was the case, he wasn't going to let one his men get fragged just because he didn't have his shield up.

Ash climbed aboard a halftrack, and felt it scale the ice wall with ease. They crested the lip of the shelf, and in an instant the loading decks were down, and his men were once again on point, staying ahead of the halftracks. Ash saw the place where the tiger had been hit; a sizable amount of blood had been spilt. He looked at the trail leading to the west, into the heart of the storm. Even his goggle couldn't pierce the snow and wind, but the blood trail was all the evidence he needed. He was about to order his men after the tiger, when a boulder as large as one of the halftracks flew from above, narrowly missing one of his soldiers. They were suddenly peppered with rocks and ice, a virtual storm all itself. He could see her now, to the north, just on the edge of his vision. It was the girl.

"Get her!" He yelled into his comlink. His troops charged, covering ground quickly. She turned and fled, flying over what looked like a frozen lake or pond. In the back of his head, a little voice asked, "But where's the tiger?" He chose to ignore this voice for the moment, a mistake that he would later regard as the worst in his life.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The Weretiger lay buried in a snow bank, the bitter cold making his wounds throb with pain. And yet he was silent, silent as he watched the soldiers and halftracks pass by his hiding spot. He had left a false trail of his blood leading westward, but he had doubled back, using his tail to cover his tracks, and then he used his speed and strength to bury himself in a particularly large snowdrift. The Weretiger was veteran as well, a veteran of many hunts. He could being extremely frightening when he wanted to be, letting those deep bellows of rage to intimidate his enemies. But at heart he was a predator, and as a predator was skilled in silently stalking prey. He had forced his breathing into a soft hiss, one red eye continued to observe the soldiers as they cautiously walked past. The one with stripes on his shoulders looked at the false blood trail, kneeling to the ground to get a good look.

"NOW RAVEN!" He called to her with his mind, hoping that the striped guy wouldn't notice the slowly growing blood splotch that was spreading on the snow bank.

Raven began her attack, casting rocks and whatever else she could summon to her. The soldiers began chasing her, using their fire to control her direction. A bullet struck Raven's barrier, and while the bullet was stopped, the barrier collapsed, unable to absorb the full impact. She was halfway across the lake now, and picking up speed. The soldiers reached the lakeside as well, gingerly touching the ice at first, and then with more confidence, they sped across, small spikes coming out of the soles of their boots to provide traction on the ice.

The Weretiger rose from the snowdrift, a fearsome vision. The white snow offset by the color of blood. He raced across the snow, taking great care not to be heard above the wind. The soldiers and their halftracks were about a third of the way over the lake now, picking up their pace. Soon the Weretiger was close behind them, unnoticed. The time he had feared was almost on him. He had no choice. Kill or be killed. With this last thought echoing in his mind, he pounced on the nearest halftrack.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

One moment it seemed as if they had almost caught up to the girl, and the next all hell broke loose. Ash whirled around in time to see the tiger lift the halftrack over its head, and then slam it with unbelievable force onto the ice. For a moment nothing happened. Then, with a sound very much like thunder, the ice split. The two other halftracks immediately fell into the lake, sinking like stones. Before he could issue a command, the tiger was on him. Ash was thrown aside, his energy shield easily pierced by the beast. His other men turned and opened fire, but a huge slab of ice, covered in a black aura, flew up, obscuring their vision. More ice gave way, and a number of his men were submerged, dragged down to the bottom of the lake by their heavy armor. Their re-breather tanks would keep them from drowning, but they would not protect them from the cold. Unable to surface, those who had fallen into the lake were about to receive a cold, slow death. The tiger tore into the rest of his men, rending flesh from their bodies. The tiger took a shot in the ribs, and a chunk of his flesh was torn away. The angle of the shot let it pass through, though, missing any vital organs.

Another of his men died, his body falling to the ice with a sickening thud. Ash became aware of his own wounds then, the claws had raked his ribs, tearing through his armor, but he was far from dead. His rifle had fallen a couple feet away from him; he grabbed it from a kneeling position, bringing it to his shoulder, bringing the sights up to the back of the tiger's head. He would only get one shot, but that was all he would need.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A second slower, and he would probably be dead now. His sharpened senses saved him. He could hear the striped guy shift in the snow, reaching for his rifle. The Weretiger dug his hind claws into the ice, needing all the leverage he could muster, and threw himself out of the way. The bullet struck his ear, and it exploded in a shower of blood, leaving only a stump behind. One of the men behind him raised his rifle to fire, but a gigantic boulder came down upon him, smashing a hole in the ice. Another soldier turned to fire at Raven, but the Weretiger grabbed him by the head, his claws sinking through the armor, and flung the man into the lake.

The striped man swore loudly, and tried to raise his rifle to fire again, but an ice shard flew through the air and impaled his left shoulder, throwing the gun from his hands. The Weretiger loomed over him now, his anger fading. This guy was the last. Did he really have to kill him? Ash sealed his own fate, however, as he drew his long combat knife and buried it in the Weretiger's chest wound. The Weretiger howled in pain, and grabbed the man by his neck. He slammed the fist holding the struggling man into the ice, shattering it. The Weretiger let go, and the man slid limply into the lake.

Blood still gushed from his ear wound, running down his brow and into his eyes and mouth. The Weretiger stumbled, the world seemed to tilt around him, and he felt very light-headed. He felt Raven come up to him, and put his arm over her shoulder. Under other circumstances it would have been comic, the enormous Weretiger being helped around by the thin Raven.

Raven half walked, have dragged CJ up the pass, praying that the next rise would reveal their target. She needed to get CJ to shelter; there she could treat his wounds. Surveying the next valley she saw it, a complex of black buildings mostly buried under the snow. She could feel the Weretiger's ragged breathing, the long painful breaths of one who is near passing out.

Finally she reached the entrance, and an overly cheery automated voice greeted her.

"Good afternoon madam. I am afraid these premises are restricted. Please speak the password or step away from the entrance at this time."

Carefully checking the rage that rose within her, Raven said softly, but clearly, one word: "Hourglass."

"Welcome to automaton factory 419, madam. Please take care to follow all safety guidelines posted within." The voice ended with a click, and the large steel door opened slowly, revealing blackness beyond. Raven drug her dying friend forward, into the darkness.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -

Ash pulled himself slowly through the snow, his knife still in his hand. The blade had caught the ice at just the right moment, and Ash had been able to save himself from falling into the cold black abyss. But the blood was flowing freely from his shoulder and neck now, and he felt himself slowly fading away. Fading into death. Suddenly there was a red flash in front of him, and he summoned all his strength to lift his head.

"Greetings Ashford, son of Clifton." A very deep voice said. It was a woman dressed in a dark red dress. On her head, a bleeding red symbol was present.

"Thou hast been chosen to receive the power of our master. If ye are willing, power beyond thy imagination will be yours. Power to defeat the tiger."

Ash tried to respond, but all that came out was a gurgle.

"Dost thou promise thy soul to the Crimson King, resigning thyself to Ka?"

Ash nodded his head, nearly passing out from the effort.

"So shall it be done." The voice had become even deeper, resonating in Ash's head. "No longer shall ye be known as Ashford, son of Clifton. Now you are Mikba, son of no one, servant of the Crimson King, and slayer of gunslingers."

Above them, the storm picked up, oblivious to the two figures in the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_HK-47 whipped his rifle up, firing at the first of the two hunters. The projectiles reflected harmlessly of the blue armor, the scattering red beams lighting the dim room. A pair of green rockets flew at him, and HK flung himself over the railing of the catwalk, down to the factory floor. The hunters followed, grunting loudly as they hit the cement floor. HK ran to where he had hidden the smoke grenade launcher, luring the hunters into the more confined space below the walkway. He reached the launcher, and immediately began strafing the room behind him._

_The hunters reared, firing randomly into the haze, the smoke restricting their vision to a few feet. HK grabbed the shotgun from behind the large fuel tank, and then began to run silently towards the blinded hunters, knowing he would only have one shot at this._

_The first hunter never had a chance. "Exclamation: Time to die, meatbag!" HK ran right up to him, swung up the shotgun, and emptied both barrels into the creature's neck. Orange blood flowed freely from the wound, and the creature gurgled, knocking over a bench press as it fell backward._

_Suddenly, HK had the sensation of being lifted into the air. The other hunter had seen its mate's demise, and had swung its shield in a powerful arc, catching HK directly in the chest, throwing him against the far wall with a metallic thud. HK tried to rise, but the joints in his knees were unresponsive. There was a loud whoosh, and HK looked up in time to see a green rocket in mid-flight. In its haste, the hunter had backed all the way up, pressing into the massive fuel tank that HK had hid the shotgun behind. Without hesitation, HK fired the small cutting laser mounted on his left shoulder. The beam sliced first through the rocket, witch exploded in green fire, and then through the fuel tank, causing an enormous explosion. Fire and shrapnel tore through the hunter, splattering the orange blood everywhere. The explosion also unhinged one of the massive steel girders in the ceiling, causing it to come swinging down with impressive speed, right on HK's head._

_--------------------------------------_

CJ awoke, a thunderous pounding in his head. He was in a dimly lit room, lying on one of a series of metal tables. There was a crust of dried blood on his right eyelid, but it seemed that for the most part his wounds had been cleaned and treated. A bulky white robot stood next to him, making quiet clicking noises. He sat up, and was amazed to find no ill effects from his little misadventure. There were bandages over his right ear, his shoulder, his left hand, and his stomach. He felt at the bandages, running his fingers over the stitches underneath.

The strange dream returned to him in a flash. Like his last dream, the details were hard to grab a hold of, but he remembered some of it. A red battledroid, engaging two creatures very much like the ones he and Raven had faced in the swamp.

The white robot cooed loudly, then began to trundle off.

"Where are you going?" CJ asked aloud, in a gruff voice.

CJ slowly stood; still amazed at the quality of care he had received. Even his hand felt better, no small thing seeing as it had had a hole shot through it. His attention was directed to a flashing monitor above his bed. It read:

Patient treatment is now complete.

Treated: Four separate gunshot wounds, one major serration to abdomen, excessive blood loss, radiation poisoning, and mild hypothermia.

Reconstructive surgery on right ear and left hand is also complete.

CJ pulled on his cap (it was lying on the bed next to his) and winced as it made contact with his new ear. Again he was surprised by the lack of any real pain. The pounding in his head was gone too, and he felt better than he had since leaving Nurn. Whatever drug the white robot had given him was certainly powerful.

"Raven?" He called into the darkness. "Hey Sunshine, you out there?" He felt his way along the corridor, approaching a pair of signs. The first pointed back the way he had come, and read Infirmary. The other pointed down the corridor and read Factory Floor.

The air grew cold as he approached the end of the corridor. The ceiling on one end of the factory floor had been blow open, and several feet of snow now lay on the concrete. Raven was inspecting a twisted blue mass when she noticed CJ's approach.

"Awake already?" She sounded honestly surprised.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" CJ asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Only about twenty-four hours. I don't know what that healbot did, but it obviously worked. I thought you'd be out for days, that is if you even made it." This last part was said quietly to herself, yet CJ heard, and was moved by the worry in her voice.

"I feel like a million bucks. But I think my career as an acclaimed concert pianist is over." He wiggled the fingers on his left hand, winced, and then gave her that lopsided smile. "I guess I should be grateful the medical staff here is on twenty-four hour call."

"It was no coincidence." Raven indicated first the tangled blue mass, then the rather large pile of eviscerated battledroids in the corner of the room. "Every robot in this place has been blown apart, with the exception of the medical droids. Whatever killed them all knew to leave the medical units alone." She nodded at the twisted blue hulks. "These two things must have been stationed here as well." She sniffed the air around one of the creatures, and then looked as if she was going to be sick. "Theyb been bed awhile." She had her nose pinched shut now, and her words were accented as she breathed through her mouth.

CJ laughed, and Raven joined him. Again CJ was plagued by the thought that he was no real help at all, that he had nearly gotten them both killed. Raven dispelled these thoughts.

"You saved our lives. It's hard to admit, but your crazy plan saved the day." Raven walked over to CJ and put her hand on his shoulder.

CJ turned red, then looked at his shoes. "I really haven't been much of a help, have I?" CJ muttered, voicing his self doubt to another for the first time. "I'm just glad I was able to do something this time."

"I was snow-blind. If you hadn't have helped I'd of been in trouble." She paused. "Besides, what would a super heroine do without her sidekick?"

"_Sidekick?_" CJ fumed. "I realize I'm a bit of a buffoon, but the Weretiger plays second fiddle to no one! Especially not a ill-tempered goth chick with the sense of humor comparable to a crocodile with tooth decay."

"I wonder if Robin ever talked this way to Batman?" Raven teased, a smile on her face.

Any further repartee was cut off as a wave of malice seemed to wash over the two heroes. Raven levitated, alert for an attack. CJ tried to transform, closing his eyes. It took him a couple seconds to realize that nothing was happening. He looked at his still human hands, confused. The wave of malice had subsided, and the eerie calm of the factory had returned.

"That's the second time that's happened." Raven said as she set back down. "I sense something very evil approaching this place." She looked at CJ, sensing something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I can't transform!" He tried again, desperate to get something, anything. He felt Raven's hand on his shoulder once again.

"Don't force it. Relax. Open up to me for a second."

"You going to take a look under the hood?"

"Something like that. Now relax." She closed her eyes for a moment, and CJ had the slightly unpleasant feeling of someone groping around in his skull. "It must be the painkillers." She said at last, her eyes opening.

"Well at least it's not something serious. Still, I feel pretty helpless. We can't stay here, either. There could still be soldiers out there, not to mention whatever's in the basement."

Suddenly there was a loud banging sound, and the two heroes turned to the wreckage at the far end of the factory floor. A large section of fallen catwalk was cast aside by something, and whatever it was was coming towards them. Raven raised a barrier, while CJ tried yet again to transform, to no avail.

"Let me handle this." Raven said sternly. She rushed forward, and was about to blast the figure when CJ yelled out.

"Raven, hold up!" The figure passed into a shaft of light. The faded red paint and sharp, narrow eyes of a battledroid regarded them for a moment, and then the figure collapsed, pitching forward.

-------------------------------------------

It had taken them nearly an hour to find out where the large computer chip fit into the battledroid, and by then CJ had told all he could remember about the dream of HK-47's last stand. Finally it seemed as if they had gotten it right, and with a final click of the chest panel, the droid re-activated.

"Statement: HK-47 is online and ready to receive password." The voice itself was a little high, it reminded Raven of a stuck up waiter at a fancy restaurant. The voice did have an edge to it, though, hinting at a more fearsome nature.

"Password?" Raven looked at CJ. "I wonder what it is?" Without waiting for an answer from her companion, Raven leaned in towards HK. "Hourglass." She said in a loud clear voice.

"Statement: That is incorrect, meatbag, please present valid password to re-activate this Hunter Killer 47 unit."

"Meatbag? Maybe I should've just blasted him…" Raven grumbled, looking the droid in its slanted eyes.

CJ didn't respond, he was in deep thought, thinking about the second post-script in the letter he had read in Nurn.

"It should be fairly obvious." He said to himself, as Raven continued her attempt to stare down the battledroid. An image rose to his mind, the hand of the Crimson Lady, sweeping across the field of roses, four tarot cards in her hand.

"The Moon!" CJ cried triumphantly.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, master. I have sustained a good deal of structural damage, yet am pleased to inform you that my combat abilities have not been effected, master."

"Can you tell us what you are doing here HK? Can you tell us about what happened in Nurn?" CJ grabbed the droid by the shoulders.

"Statement: My memory circuit has sustained irreparable damage, master, yet I must once again point out that my combat abilities are functioning at full capacity." The droid's voice took on a happy tone as it relayed the second bit of information. "I am ready and willing to kill something at anytime, master."

"Kill something?" CJ said, looking a little perplexed.

"Reply: Of course master. I had hoped that my re-activation meant that some type of organic meatbag or other required killing. I do so enjoy it, master."

"Err…" CJ scratched the back of his head and smiled. "That's OK, I don't think we need anything killed right this second." He followed this with nervous laughter.

"What use is this thing if it can't give us information?" Raven put in, her patience with the droid running out. "Let's just de-activate it and get moving again."

"Hopeful query: This meatbag seems to be particularly bothersome, master. May I kill her?"

Shocked silence.

Raven jumped back, and was about to blast the droid with a bolt of energy when CJ interceded.

"Hold up Sunshine!" He said, getting up to stand between the two. "He's part of our ka-tet now, remember? And you," he turned to HK, "she is your master too, got it?"

"Negative reply: I am allowed only one master, master. And since you are the one who offered the correct password, that is you."

"Alright, but this is my _friend_, OK? You can't kill her!" It was beginning to get harder and harder for CJ to hold back the laughter that was climbing its way up his throat.

"Saddened reply: I really do wish you would reconsider, master. Maybe you would not miss her as much as you think? I would certainly feel better knowing there was one less meatbag around."

CJ was laughing now, and was unable to stop until Raven came over and gave him a sock on the arm.

"It is tempting, HK." CJ said, receiving another sock on the arm for the joke. "But we are ka-tet, so we all have to get along, OK?"

"Weary resignation: Very well, master. But I feel I should inform you that the offer shall remain open indefinitely." HK rose, looked Raven square in the eye, and began sifting through the pile of blasted robots. "Statement: I shall attempt to restore any lost functionality by accessing the memory cores of these automatons. A new memory core is of chief concern"

As the droid sifted through the wreckage, CJ and Raven held palaver.

"Well I like him." CJ said, giving her the lopsided grin.

"Only because he calls you master." Was the tart reply.

"Maybe you should try being more respectful to me." CJ's tone was one of mock hurt.

"I would say we're better off without him," Raven said, ignoring the comment, "but he was chosen, just as we were, to travel to the tower. He must have some purpose to serve."

"Then I can keep him!" CJ exclaimed, his face brightening to comic proportions. "Don't worry, I promise to feed him, clean up after him, and give him things to kill everyday…" The rest of the diatribe was broken up by HK, who had approached without a sound.

"Statement: I require neither sustenance, nor someone to 'clean up after me' master. I would like, however, to take you up on your offer of killing…"

"No, that's okay." CJ said laughing. "We've spent enough time here as it is. We should figure out where we are going next. Let me ask you something though. Did you do all this?" CJ indicated the ruined droids and dead creatures.

"Statement: Indeed, master. I have replayed the memory cores of those automatons several times now. I find their ineptitude in the face of my superior skill quite humorous."

"Some of those battledroids are awfully big. And those blue things are a pain in the ass. How'd you manage to beat them all?"

"Confident reply: Master, I am a prototype HK unit with some of the most advanced defensive measures and weaponry available in _any_ world. I am also programmed with over eight hundred thousand different strategic programs. As I said earlier, I am indeed glad to retain my combat abilities."

"Well, it looks like you should at least be able to take care of yourself. Just stay out of my way, robot." Raven turned and walked through the southern exit. When she was gone, HK turned to CJ.

"Reiteration: I would be more than happy to dispatch your companion…"

CJ sighed. "Let's just get going, alright?"

-------------------------------------------

As they proceeded, they told HK the of their journey thus far. The battledroid listened intently, and did not speak until they had finished.

"Statement: I find the battle of the ice shelves to be most entertaining, master. I wish I could have partaken of the bloodshed." The droid sounded almost wistful.

"Having an extra pair of hands probably would have helped." CJ replied, mindlessly rubbing his right ear.

"We made it alright by ourselves." Raven said, moving ahead of the other two. "Look over there."

Not far down the corridor there was a security checkpoint, an enclave separated from the hallway by bulletproof glass. Raven easily tore the glass out of their way, and they were about to continue into the depths of the facility when HK spoke.

"Interjection: Wait here master, I believe I can access the factory's main network from this security hub. I may also find new armaments."

The battledroid stepped over the glass, his head jerking left and right as he scanned the room. Taking a wire and plug from the base of his skull, HK inserted himself into the security computer.

"Statement: I have accessed the network, master. The facility seems deserted. I have downloaded a copy of the floor plan to my memory core. The door on the eighty-eighth basement level should take us to the path of the beam."

"Beam? What's that?" CJ asked.

"Exasperated reply: The beams are a support system for the Dark Tower, master. Following any beam in the proper direction will take you straight to the tower."

"So finally, we have some idea where our journey will take us." There was a vacant look in Raven's eyes.

"Irritated reply: Yes meatb… I mean, madam. There is an automated dock facility approximately 483 miles to the east of our current location. Portal 4875-b will take us directly over the tears of ice, and right to the facility. There I can no doubt reprogram one of the automated ships to take us across the eastern sea."

"How far is it from there to the tower?" Raven asked. Folding her arms.

"Hesitant reply: Unknown, madam. But of all the portals in this facility, 4875-b will take us closest to our destination."

"What about defenses? This docking facility must certainly have…" CJ was cut off as another wave of malevolence swept over him. He and Raven looked back the way they had come, and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw a strange red light down the darkened corridor."

"Query: Is something wrong master?" HK cocked his head to one side.

"You didn't feel that?" Raven interjected.

"Irritated reply: I was talking to the master, madam. And no, my sensors did not detect anything anomalous."

"There's something coming, we need to get going." All levity was gone from CJ's voice. Damn! He felt so helpless without his power.

"Placating reply: Of course master, but first allow me to procure new armaments."

HK went over to the gun cabinet and forced the lock. He took out a number of firearms, most of which CJ couldn't identify, as well as a number of smoke grenades. The droid also picked a metal strong box out from the cabinet, looked at its contents, then threw it aside. CJ followed the box's arc, and saw an ornate colt revolver, along with several bullets, tumble out onto the floor.

"What about this one?" He asked as he knelt beside the pistol.

"Reply: It is an archaic weapon of little strategic value, master. While its caliber is fairly powerful, it is far less useful than the other weapons contained within this arms cabinet."

CJ lifted the revolver; it felt very heavy in his hands. The nickel plating was inscribed with roses, the vines of which ran from the barrel to the bottom of the sandalwood grip. He felt a strange resonance with the weapon, and a strange feeling of peace washed over him. On the top of the barrel, the image of the Dark Tower was inscribed in the nickel. He felt Raven come up beside him, and saw her reach out a shaky hand to the colt. When her fingers touched it, a white glow seemed to emanate from the grooves in the finish.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." He heard her whisper. He could only nod; the soft white glow seemed to melt his tension away, leaving him breathless.

"What is this?" He breathed, still enraptured by the colt.

"It is an item of unbelievable magic." Raven replied. "I have never sensed anything, book, talisman, _anything_, with the power I feel within this gun. I think… I think it comes from the Dark Tower." The last was in an excited whisper.

HK came up to them, toting weapons and ammo. "Exasperated statement: We had better get going, master. My sensors are picking up something approaching from the main factory."

That broke the spell. CJ shook his head, finally looking away from the revolver. There was an old west style gun belt in the safe box, as well as a number of shells. CJ picked them up, and tied the belt around his waist.

"I don't know how this got here." He said, putting the colt into the belt. "But I think your right Sunshine. It feels just like the Dark Tower. Hell, it could be made _from_ the Dark Tower for all we know. We'd better bring it with us."

-------------------------------------------

The Crimson Lady watched through narrowed eyes as the man who was really a tiger lifted the revolver, a glazed look in his eyes. Even standing off in the darkness, she could feel the hateful presence of the pillar. They had gotten here first. It would have been better if the pillar had remained in their hands, destroyed at the earliest convenience, but it really was no matter. These children would never live to see the Dark Tower, and when the day of the tower's fall finally arrived, pillars such as the revolver in the man's hand would no longer have a tower to support. Their power would end with the towers.

Ash crept up from behind her, a look of naked hate on his face. He still wore the tattered black armor that he had worn on the ice shelf, and his appearance was still that of a man his late twenties, a soldier of great skill. But he had the power of the Crimson King now, and he yearned to unleash his new strength on his enemy. He took a meaningful step forward, a flash of red coming from deep within his eyes.

"Hold." Said the Crimson lady, still looking at the three figures down the corridor. Ash stopped in his tracks, and looked at his mistress quizzically. "The time of thy confrontation is not yet at hand. The tiger still hath a purpose to fulfill; only when his true self is awakened canst thou move against them." She smiled, showing a row of pearly white teeth. "When their ka-tet is broken, and they spill each others blood, that shall be thy time. Ye shall take thy vengeance upon thy foe, fulfilling our pact. This time grows rapidly near. I shall leave a friend to welcome them in the sub-basement. Let us depart this place." She held out her hand, and with a muted red flash, departed the factory, the cruel smile still on her lips.

-------------------------------------------

They walked out into the corridor again, and allowed HK to take the lead. CJ tried to keep track of distance and direction, but soon gave up. They descended numerous flights of stairs, went through many dark corridors, and passed over several deep crevices on their journey through the factory.

HK had a light mounted on his right shoulder very much like the one Cyborg had. The movements of the battledroid as it walked, the glint of the light off the metal, and other characteristics made him wonder about Cyborg. How was he doing? What was he doing? The Dark Tower existed outside of time and space, so did that mean they could return once their quest was complete? Suddenly, in this dark and lonely place, he missed them. All of them. His arguments with Beast Boy, the wild stories of Starfire, playing video games with Cyborg, sparring with Robin, it all kind of made him homesick, wondering about his friends. He hadn't had a home for the longest time, and now that he did, it was hard to think about it after being gone for so long. Raven walked beside him, and their eyes met as he looked at her. He knew in a flash that she felt the same way. There home was far behind them now, and the tower a bit closer. They had found a new teammate, but that did not stop them from missing those they had left behind.

"We'll see them again." He mouthed to Raven. She nodded, and reached out to squeeze his hand. They continued to walk, hand in hand, towards their goal.

"What can you tell us about the Dark Tower, HK?" CJ asked, breaking the silence.

"Hesitant reply: The Dark Tower is a mystery for philosophers, master, not battledroids. I can relay several theories as to what it is." CJ waved for him to continue. "Most believe that it is the point where reality and unreality intersect, the seam at which all existence is bound together. According to the computer record of this place, no one who has set out for the tower has returned, so no concrete data exists as to its location or composition. My programming cannot fathom the fascination that meatbags have with the place. The former director of this facility kept logs that prove he was positively obsessed with it, and with its destruction."

"So what was the purpose of this place?" Raven asked.

"Reply: This was a mass production facility for a wide array of offensive automatons. The many portals in space-time beneath this facility allowed for quick and easy deployment of these units to a number of worlds. Their exact purpose is not stated in the computer's files, but it is my summation that the purpose was to seize people and objects related to the Dark Tower, and schedule them for termination."

"Are any of these items or people kept here?" Raven asked.

"Negative reply: No madam. Items as well as automatons are sent on the automated ships eastward. According to the inventory files, the only object unaccounted for was a colt .45 revolver, no serial number, acquired on…"

"I knew it!" CJ exclaimed, pulling the colt from its holster.

"Does the file say anything about where it comes from?" Raven asked.

"Negative reply: No, madam. The files on these objects are very limited. Perhaps the docking facility computer will have more detailed files."

CJ and Raven looked at the revolver, and in the back of their heads, could almost hear the song of the tower. They were inching closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The guardian of factory 419 was quite an impressive creature, both for what it was and for where it lived. Smaller parasites of its type simply couldn't abide the cold temperatures of the mountains; the ice-cold lakes underneath were only marginally warmer, allowing for only the hardiest of sea creatures to live there. Your average invertebrate parasites simply weren't supposed to exist in such an environment. The guardian was not your average parasitic invertebrate, however. It had the appearance of a gigantic leech, brown with black spots covering its large body, and a sucker the size of a car on its head.

It had long ago been captured by the servants of the Crimson King, and had in the beginning lived in comfort within the moat of the Crimson King's castle, feasting on the bodies of those unfortunate enough to be in the King's bad graces. Those days didn't last, however, as the King had found even more entertaining pets. The guardian was sent to factory 419, an essential cog in the Crimson King's army, to serve as the guardian of the doors underneath the facility. The machinery of the facility kept the caves below the doors totally flooded, while enough moisture was present in the lower levels to sustain the leech for hours at a time. The place was almost exclusively manned by droids, droids that of course lacked the warm flesh the guardian craved. Intruders were few and far between, so it relied on the robots to give it food when there was no intruder to draw into the enormous suction cup. HK-47's rampage in the upper levels had either destroyed or de-activated all the droids within the facility (except the medical droids), and so the guardian had gone sometime now without sustenance.

Squirming blindly in the darkness, the guardian felt itself slowly starving, the cold of the underground pools piercing its rubbery flesh. The pain of its hunger was overwhelming, and so when it smelled the blood of living creatures descending into its lair, it practically launched itself through the dark water. Flexing its rubbery body, it squeezed through crevices and hallways, its hunger filling every fabric of its being.

------------------------------------------------------------

The doors underneath the factory were very much like the doors Raven and CJ had used to enter this world, large, with brass ornamentation and elaborate carvings. The doors showed no signs of disrepair, even as the atmosphere became more and more moist as they descended.

"An infinite number of worlds, each as strange and unique as the last." Raven mused to herself, watching the doors go by as HK led them down corridor after corridor. Their was no uniformity to the levels, some seemed gigantic, containing thousands of doors, with hallways that stretched as far as the eye could see. Others may only have a handful of doors, but required navigation of traps and dead-ends to arrive at them. Without HK the going would have been extremely slow, and even with the droid leading the way, CJ had nearly fallen in to several traps, including one pit that seemed to go on forever. CJ had stepped on the trap door, and had only been saved by Raven, who leapt forward and grabbed him as he fell. A piece of plaster fell regardless, and it was some time before the group heard a soft splash echo up the shaft.

They were still moving fairly quickly, descending level by level towards the eighty-eighth basement level. The rather conspicuous re-occurrence of the number eight was something she was beginning to become aware of, and she began to feel that it too was a message from the tower, one that would be worked out in time.

It was when they had reached the eightieth level that the surroundings started to change. The corridors had always been fairly wide, but now they were gigantic, the vaulted ceiling high above them. There was an incredibly awful smell, reminding Raven of rotten meat. These lower levels were also very damp, nearly four inches of standing water was at their feet, sloshing loudly as they walked. The corridor was long too, as Raven figured they had walked nearly a mile when they arrived at a fork in the corridor, both paths stretching into the darkness.

"Statement: It would seem the computer floor plans for this level are erroneous." HK said, coming to a stop in front of the fork. "The outline clearly shows one single corridor leading straight to the next staircase. It also shows doors along both sides of the corridor, yet the doors end where the separate paths begin."

"I knew it wouldn't be this easy." CJ grumbled, squinting first down the right then left corridors. "Can your sensors tell us anything, HK?"

"Mystified reply: My sensors are currently being scrambled by a strange magnetic field, master. The field's source is unknown. Only my visual and auditory functions are unaffected."

"So you're as blind as us then?" Raven said in disgust. "What we need to…"

She was cut off as the quiet dripping of the corridor gave way to a loud, frantic sloshing, like a storm out at sea.

HK reacted first, whipping his rifle up and firing the weapon on full auto into the darkness behind them. A loud squirming sound could be heard now, and with a slither, the truly grotesque sight of the guardian was caught in HK's beam of light.

The thing lunged, heedless of the bullets striking it. Raven sent a barrier of energy, and the guardian was held back for a moment, pushing its body against the barrier. CJ tried to transform, failed, and then smacked HK on the shoulder.

"Raven, which way?" CJ shouted once the droid stopped firing.

"I can sense something down the left path, but I can't tell what it is!" Raven shouted back.

"Left it is!" CJ pulled the revolver and made a lunge for the left corridor. It was at this instant that the leech broke free of Raven's constraints with a horrid squishing sound. It slithered forward, and in an instant was between Raven and the rest of the group. Raven sent a hail of bricks and debris at the monster, most of which bounced off the rubbery hide. Some did penetrate, and a black liquid oozed from the wounds. The guardian was insane with hunger now, and the small injuries didn't bother it. It threw its head against the ceiling, causing the brittle foundation of the floor above to collapse, burying the corridor. HK and CJ made a break for the right path, arriving just ahead of the guardian. Raven ran down the left path, redirecting some of the debris towards their enemy.

Suddenly, Raven was alone. The path back was blocked, and from the sound of it, the leech was caving in the right passage as well. She flew down the corridor, looking for a passage that might connect to the other hallway. As she went forward, she became aware of something calling her name. It was soft voice, barley audible above the sounds of destruction next door. It was the same voice of the rose she had dreamed of at the tears of ice. She flew faster, the hallway whipping by. At last she reached the end, a single doorway with a familiar symbol carved into it. The symbol bled, and emitted a red glow, radiating evil. Raven looked over her shoulder. She could no longer make out the sounds of battle. She couldn't leave them! CJ didn't have his powers back yet! And that droid was an unproven ally. She was about to start back when the voice spoke again, clearer this time.

"All will be well. I need you, Raven. They shall persevere. Please hurry, Raven I need you. It is dark here. I need you to take me away…" The voice was like the song of the tower, enchanting, irresistible. She turned back towards the door, hoping beyond hope that her friend would be all right. She had to trust the tower. She gripped the handle, and ignoring the slight pain that shot up her arm, opened the door and stepped through.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven!" CJ yelled, his voice lost by the sound of collapsing supports. "Raven, where are you?" He shrugged off HK's grip on his shoulder, and tried to head back. The leech surged forward, pining CJ under its sticky black flesh.

The thing wasn't intelligent, but it could sense which of its prey was the weakest. The thing had targeted CJ from the first, and now the human was almost his. A simple flex, and the man below it would be mashed into paste. It preferred eating its victim's whole, but right now it would take what it could get.

CJ jammed the revolver into the leech's underbelly and fired, cursing loudly. At point blank range the bullets penetrated, if only a little ways, and brackish liquid oozed out. The leech reared up, ready to crush the thing that had stung it, but HK was faster, he grabbed CJ by the wrist and pulled him out from under the guardian. The two broke into a run, HK firing his assault rifle back at the creature.

Until now the leech had ignored HK, knowing from experience that the metal ones provided no sustenance. But now it had been robbed of its meal, and all that got in its way would be crushed.

CJ tried to focus, feeding his anger, trying to provoke the Weretiger into manifestation. But like an engine that just wouldn't start, CJ could feel the ignition just out of grasp. Turning into the Weretiger was kind of like falling asleep, the harder you tried to make it happen, the less chance you had of succeeding. The problem was if he didn't transform, he and HK were going to be in some serious trouble. Nothing seemed to shake the tiger out of its sleep.

He let his mind drift back, browsing over the events of his life, trying to find an event that would awaken the beast. He found it. They had spent over two months in this strange world, and yet the day the adder had attacked Raven was still imprinted on his mind. The stream of venom, Raven's gurgling cry as she fell. Deep within him, the red eyes snapped open.

CJ wheeled, and in an instant the Weretiger was there, his teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"When I pin it, unleash hell." He hissed at HK, then let loose a horrifying roar.

The guardian of factory 419 was taken aback to say the least. It had grown used to its prey running in terror, so the last thing it expected was its foe to turn, then charge it head on. The creature reared, uncertain how to meet this change in tactics, and so it was undone. The claws of the Weretiger ripped open the black membrane, releasing the brackish liquid. The thing couldn't howl of course, but it did fight back, trying to engulf the Weretiger in its enormous suction cup. The leech couldn't hold on, however, as the Weretiger turned, wrenching himself free. The Weretiger swung himself onto the back of the leech, placing his paws at either end of the suction cup, stretching it open.

"Now!" He roared, using his immense strength to hold down the struggling creature.

HK didn't need any more incitement than that. He stuck the barrel of his assault rifle directly into the things sucker, and then held down the trigger. The tough outside of the leech could easily withstand bullets. The soft insides, however, were a different matter. The bullets shredded the leech, perforating everything to the mid section. Brown and black goop began to spurt out of the suction cup, and with a shudder, the guardian of factory 419 perished.

"Exclamation: Well done, master. I must admit that I had begun to have reservations about your abilities; however, you have shown yourself quite capable for meatbag… I mean, organic."

The Weretiger hadn't been this tired in some time. He had forced onto the stage, and it would take rest to replenish his power. He transformed, and in an instant, CJ stood where the Weretiger had been.

"Raven!" He yelled into the darkness. He had suspected it before, but now he knew. She was his muse, and he couldn't lose her now.

"We have to find her, dammit!" He turned on his heel and began running down the hall; the light clank of metal on metal told him that HK was not far behind. Still tired from the battle, CJ wasn't able to go far before he had to take a break. He slumped against the wall of the corridor, breathing heavily.

"Exclamation: It would seem you have found a door, master!" HK said, nodding at the wall behind CJ.

CJ struggled to his feet, and turned to face the wall. In the dim light it was nearly impossible to see the outline of a door that had obviously seen little use over the years. A strange crust covered most of it, settin it apart from the pristine doors above, and making it blend into the rest of the corridor. The glint of brass caught his eye, and with a shaky hand, CJ reached up and wiped the faceplate on the door. "The Empress" it read.

"We picked a hell of a time to be split up." CJ said to himself, cursing the dead leech down the hall yet again. He had little doubt that this portal led to the fourth and final member of their little group, and that meant someone was going to have to go through this door. He thought about sending HK, but the battledroid's less than politic nature might not make him the wisest choice.

"HK?"

"Reply: Yes master?"

"I need you to look for Raven for me."

"Excited reply: Does this mean that you have changed your mi…"

"No. I just need you to find her and bring her here, all right? I have to go through this door and meet with someone, and I need you two to meet me when I get back."

"Resignation: Very well, master. I shall endeavor to fulfill your request."

"Thank you." CJ rolled his eyes and reached for the doorknob. "Oh, and HK? Don't kill anything unless you have to."

"Weary resignation: Yes master."

------------------------------------------------------------

The eyes of the Crimson Lady glowed in the dim hallway.

"Their ka-tet hath split." She practically purred at Ash. "Your time hath come. Enter yon doorway and face thy enemy. The fourth member of their ka-tet must die before she can join them." She indicated a door with a jut of her chin.

Raw power emanated from the soldier who had once been known as Ash. "And the tiger?" he asked, the question filled with a bloodthirsty desire.

She raised an eyebrow, causing the red symbol on her forehead to pulse in time with her heartbeat. "You may test your skills against him. If he is found wanting…" She left the sentence unfinished.

A vicious smile split Ash's lips, and he bowed low. He pulled the indicated door open, and passed through.

The Crimson Lady ignored his departure. She felt the soul of Raven being born away into the darkness. The tower had spoken to the wench. Called out to her. The Lady desired to walk that path herself, to watch the todash demons tear her asunder. But just as she thought of it, it sent a shiver down her spine. She would never willingly go back to that hell. The girl knew not what she faced.

She turned as if to leave, and then let her eyes regard the red battledroid as it began to sweep the corridor. Better to tie all loose ends at once. She smiled, and then faded into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------

CJ closed his eyes as he passed through the doorway, trying to get a feeling as to what it was like to pass between worlds. He had the sensation of stepping on something solid, a metallic clank meeting his ears as he passed fully through the doorway.

"Welcome to Elicoor II orbiting incarceration facility." A very pleasant female voice said, coming through an intercom above him. "All visitors must be pre-approved by the office of the warden before any visitation may take place." CJ found himself standing on the deck of some kind of space station. To his right was a window that looked out over a limitless star field, a single green/blue planet just below eye level. He was alone in the room, and the words "Visitor Observation Deck" were printed in several languages (including English thank God), above the window.

The female voice continued. "Visitors are allowed in sections A4 through H7. We regret to inform you that only minimum-security inmates are allowed visitors. All maximum-security inmates may be spoken to through closed circuit video communication. If you have any additional questions or concerns, please reference the visitor's datapad located to the right of the main entrance. We hope you enjoy your visit to the Elicoor II orbiting incarceration facility."

He was still alone in the room, and he guessed that the automated voice only chimed in when it sensed someone in the room. It was easily the cleanest prison he had been in, but then again they probably had armies of robots dedicated to scrubbing every last inch of the place. CJ looked out the window, taking in the incredible view below the space station. He cast his gaze left then right, observing the prison stretching off for a good distance in both directions.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" He asked himself, continuing to look out the window. He didn't even bother asking himself if the person he was looking for was an inmate, he didn't have to. He thought about Raven, hoping she was doing all right by herself.

"Probably better off." He muttered. He had his own thing to take care of. He had a feeling this was going to get messy. But just how messy could he let things get? He couldn't bring himself to hurt any of the guards in the prison, and they weren't likely to just hand over a potentially dangerous inmate to someone that had no record of even arriving. He glanced down the corridor he had appeared from and wasn't surprised to see no evidence of a door or anything that could possibly lead back to the factory. The only way out was through. He sighed, uncrossed his arms, and then walked over to the small computer terminal.

He was wondering how to activate it when the same female voice from the intercom spoke again, this time from the small console.

"Do you have an inquiry?" It asked helpfully.

"Err… yeah, um," CJ had to think what question he wanted to ask first. "So, how many cons do you have here?" he asked finally.

"This facility currently contains five hundred and twenty-one inmates." CJ took note of the number, but tried not to read too much into the fact that the three digits added together equaled eight. The computer continued. "We house three hundred and seventy three minimum security inmates, and one hundred and forty maximum security inmates."

CJ was no math wiz, but that didn't sound quite right. Going over the problem confirmed his suspicion.

"That leaves eight unaccounted for." He told the computer. "What's the deal?"

"There are eight 'specialty' prisoners that require additional measures of incarceration. These inmates are not counted toward the total of maximum-security inmates."

"Could you show me the profile of specialty inmate number eight, please?" He had little doubt it was the one he was looking for.

"I am indeed sorry, sir. Due to the volatile nature of these inmates only those with administrative level access are allowed to view their profiles."

Perfect. Just when that chattering kill-machine would have been useful, he's God knows where.

"Umm… I am an administrator." He said at last.

"Enter password, please."

"The Empress." He said without hesitation.

"Password accepted. Displaying desired data."

The name and picture that appeared on the small screen made CJ do a double take. This just kept getting better and better. Why did it have to be _her_? While he didn't want to hurt any of the guards, this particular person would have no problem in blasting them into dust. Hell, she'd probably blast him the second he opened her cell. He didn't have time to worry about that stuff now. With administrator privileges he could see a mini-map of the station, a map that showed the teams of guards sweeping the hallways. He was going to have to think of some way to convince her to trust him on the way to her cell. He committed what he could of the map to memory, including the best route to his target's cell he picked a visitor ID badge out of a slot on the terminal, pinning it to his jacket. He was about to set off when he felt the revolver thump against his side.

"Going to be hard to seem like a normal visitor carrying this around." He said aloud, and unbuckled the gun belt. He looped it around his left shoulder and right underarm, an old trick he had seen in westerns. With his coat now totally concealing the weapon, he set off.

He began jogging through the corridors, mindful of the cellblock numbers that swept past him. "I should at least try and get to her cell without being noticed." He said to himself as he ran. He didn't know what kind of advanced surveillance system this place had, but he didn't doubt that it would have him pegged the second he passed into the cellblock that had been marked on the map as 'restricted.'

He had to admit this facility was pretty impressive. Granted, he hadn't been on many space stations before, but those he had been on weren't nearly as well maintained as this one. The walls and floors were buffed to a mirror sheen, and he could see himself in the reflection. He took note of the cell doors as they passed. No simple bars here. The doors were like portals that were nearly a foot thick, and he guessed that the doors on the 'specialty' cells would be even more imposing.

He tried to picture in his head the movements of the guards as he went along. Even though he would no doubt appear as a normal visitor, he simply wouldn't be able to hold up to any real questioning. Despite his caution, he twice nearly ran head long into guard patrols. The guards themselves became more imposing as he neared the restricted section. The few he had caught glimpses of up until that point wore simple olive drab uniforms. These guys were dressed in full red and black power armor, the faces hidden behind helmets that covered the entire head. Instead of the small caliber pistols the others had, these guys carried fully automatic pulse rifles. The kind used by military assault squads.

He reached the restricted area, took a deep breath, and then jogged through. There was no alarm or other warning, but he couldn't count on such obvious signs. He ran at top speed to the eighth door at the very end of the hall, and then paused as he reached for the door control. Should he go in there as the Weretiger? That would probably only provoke her. Would she even listen to what he had to say? That depended on whether or not she recognized him right away in his human form. When someone was imprisoned, they would not usually attack someone who promised to help them get out. Usually. Either way, he couldn't waste any more time. He opened the door, walked down a long, narrow hallway, and then opened a second door. Unable to help himself, he called out as he entered. "Hey Blackfire! It's your parole officer. I've got some good news."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tale of the High Priestess 

Raven had stepped into a void so black that it seemed to pull at her very being. The breath in her lungs was torn from her, and her body was filled with a pain far beyond any she had experienced. The blackness around her was a living thing, squirming against her flesh, into her eyes and mouth. She tried to cry out, but no sound escaped her lips. She couldn't breath, and she could feel herself slipping away.

"So this is what its like to die." She thought to herself as she struggled, desperate for relief from the pain and torment. Her lungs burned, and her flesh crawled, when a sudden, bright light pierced the void. She gasped for air, like a swimmer who had stayed under too long, and realized she could see again, and that she was falling. The shaft was dark, illuminated by a dim red light that seemed to pulse from the very walls. A strange sound buzzed in Raven's skull, almost making her wish she were still in the silent void.

She tried with all her might, but she was unable to slow her descent. Here, on the edge of existence, where horrors beyond imagination dwelt, her powers would not aid her. The floor rushed at her, she covered her face. The light came through again, and in its beam she was gently set down on the metal grating that made up the bottom of the shaft.

Raven lifted her head, the loud buzzing now a distant whisper, and observed her surroundings. The drip of water (or something else even more horrifying) could be heard in the distance, and the red glow that seemed to permeate this world pulsed hypnotically. The walls and floors were made of rusted metal, and were slick to the touch. The floor was one large grate, whatever it was that flowed beneath it, Raven couldn't tell, as the dim red lights would not reveal the bottom. The shaft itself was circular, with many different sections of rusted metal put together. The shaft above seemed to stretch into eternity.

Raven got to her feet, her muscles still aching from the torture of the void. She seemed to be all right, though, and she soon began feeling along the wall, searching for a passageway. The light that had saved her twice was gone now, the red glow the only illumination. Again she tried to conjure, but to no avail. This was a world of metaphor, where only the mind was real. Death was the only companion, that, and the threat of the demons that made this horrid place their home. This place had many names: such as Hades, Underworld, and Hell. But in the world of the Dark Tower it was known as Todash, or "the darkness."

As Raven felt along the wall, she came to a section of metal that didn't feel like metal at all, but was soft, like thin rubber. Or dried flesh. Words were written on this panel, smeared in blood.

"Take away a man's freedom, his light, his hope, and his air, and all he is left with is himself. And for most, that is not pleasant company."

Another message was printed below this one, in smaller script: "The pain you have caused others shall be visited upon thee tenfold."

Raven swallowed, still observing the strange section of wall. There wasn't any other path. She couldn't let the ominous messages deter her.

She tore through this panel, revealing a long hallway beyond. The hallway had many twist and turns, so many that Raven quickly lost all sense of direction. All sound had ceased, the dripping, the buzzing. An almost oppressive silence had fallen. An irrepressible dread had fallen on Raven, a dread that pierced her to her core. But she could not be turned aside. She was steadfast, and she was brave, and even hell itself could not change that.

The aura of the place was grinding her down, however, and it wasn't long before she realized that she was getting nowhere fast.

"It doesn't end." She thought to herself, looking down the corridor. A wave of melancholy washed over her, and she sat down hard on the metal grating. "Why am I here?" She whispered. She was disturbed by the sadness that washed over her, disturbed and confused. Her meditation techniques were about as effective as her powers, and soon all she had the strength to do was gaze listlessly at her surroundings, like one who is in shock.

The red lights were brighter now, and the buzzing inside her head had returned.

"I've never felt this helpless." She thought. "Why do I feel this way? It must be this place. Why did I come here? I need to get out." She felt panic rise within her, but she wasn't ready to lose it, not yet.

Raven rose from the floor, using the wall for leverage. She began walking again, trying to ignore the lights and the sound.

She didn't see it until it was right in front of her, but even if she had seen it earlier, there wasn't much she could have done to stop it. Two blood red orbs confronted her at eye level, the buzzing in her head rose to a crescendo, and Raven felt herself fall limply to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven sat down on the edge of her bed, trying to clear her head of conscious thought. It had been a trying day, meeting so many new people in such a short amount of time. Her new teammates seemed nice enough, but it still hadn't been easy for her._

" _There is still one more to go." She reminded herself, making her wish yet again that the whole introduction thing was over and she could relax. She didn't know how this whole 'team' thing was going to work out, but so far so good. She had managed to keep her distance for most of the day, and had convinced them she didn't feel well when the other members of her new team had invited her along to celebrate the founding of the 'Teen Titans.'_

_The last member of their group had yet to show, some guy called the Weretiger. Already she felt a little leery of him; after all, it was presumptuous to put the word 'the' before one's name. She knew next to nothing about him, and she didn't feel like finding out. He wasn't supposed to show up until tomorrow, in which case Raven would do what she had done today: hang back while the rest of the group got to know one another. _

_Raven let her senses stretch out over the newly completed Titan Tower, sensing a handful of technicians that were putting the finishing touches on the structure. _

"_One more box." She mumbled as she rose from her bed. She probably could get one of the techs to bring it up for her, but it was just easier to do it herself. The sooner she moved her last box up here, the sooner she could start to get her room the way she wanted it. She stepped out into the hallway and began walking towards the main entryway of the tower._

_As she walked down the corridor, she became aware of a tall young man heading towards her. He wore a long black raincoat, faded jeans, and a baseball cap that read 'University of Montana Football' which was pulled low over his eyes. He was fairly non-descript (except for his height), looking to be in his late teens early twenties, but his face was care worn, giving him the appearance of one much older. He fidgeted nervously with a cheap digital watch on his left hand. His expression could best be described as a nervous grimace._

_Raven averted eye contact and continued down the hall. She hoped this person would finish whatever maintenance he was doing and be gone before she came back. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something odd about him, though, a feeling that was reinforced when he turned and began to follow her down the hall at a respectful distance._

"_A spy of some sort?" She thought, realizing that the local crime syndicates would no doubt be quite interested in the new heroes in town. She ducked around the next corner and waited. Whether he was a spy or some curious thrill-seeker, he was in for the shock of his life._

_He rounded the corner at a fast walk, and nearly ran into her as he did so. Raven reared up, her black aura swirling around her, tendrils reaching out. Her eyes turned red, and in a voice that was more than a little frightening, said "Those who trespass here will suffer dire consequences." A peal of thunder sounded in the distance. Everything came off perfectly. Except that the guy didn't seem scared. In fact, he was giving her a lopsided grin._

"_Uhh… You're Raven, right?" He stammered. "I guess I should have said something sooner, but I'm CJ. Also known as the Weretiger." He held his hand out to Raven, the lopsided grin still on his face. _

_If there was one thing a shy person wanted to avoid, it was an awkward situation such as this. Raven turned, ignoring the outstretched hand, and continued down the hall. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she didn't want him to see it. She hoped he would take the hint and leave her alone. Instead, he trundled along behind her. _

"_Umm… I'm sorry, I've lived by myself for… well, for a long time. I guess I'm not used to chatting up pretty girls."_

"_Why won't he shut up?" She thought to herself, picking up the pace. Again, he either failed to take the hint, or chose to ignore it._

"_Boy, it was a long trip here. Montana is quite a ways from Jump City, you know? That's where I'm from. Montana. Where are your from?"_

_Raven's patience had grown thin. Maybe it was because she still felt embarrassed. Maybe it was because she had already had a long day. Regardless, she couldn't take it any more. She wheeled on him, and fixed him with a less than friendly gaze. "I'm from a place that you can't possibly understand, from a world that you can't possibly imagine. I'm here to do what I can to help people, not to be 'chatted up' by any random buffoon who happens to have superpowers! Now if you don't mind I'd like to be LEFT ALONE!" She ignored the pained look in his eyes, and continued on her way, still too embarrassed to look back. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke to a horrible pounding in her head. She was back in the shaft again, and the horrible red lights and incessant buzzing were still there. She rose, trying to shake off the shreds of the vision. It had been just as vivid as when it had happened. Both the events, and the feelings that were incurred, were as real to her as anything had ever been.

"Is this the torment people endure here?" She asked herself. She didn't want to know the answer. She had to get out of here, and the sooner, the better. What were those red lights? Were they her tormentors?

"Take away a man's freedom, his light, his hope, and his air, and all he is left with is himself. And for most, that is not pleasant company."

She prayed for the white light to return, to guide her through this horrid place. No such luck. The only fate that Raven could think of as worse than death was insanity. No! She couldn't even think about that possibility. Not if she ever wanted to leave this place. Not if she ever wanted to see the Dark Tower, not if she ever wanted to see…

The thought was interrupted by a low whisper, its words inaudible despite the stillness. Raven followed the sound, pushing through a different section of wall. A similar corridor awaited her.

She had been honestly scared only a handful times in her life, and this was one of them. Did madness wait at the end of that hall? She didn't know.

She held her breath as she stepped through the hole, and began walking cautiously down the corridor. She was wary of the red lights, always moving to the other side of the hall if she had to pass one. They didn't move, but Raven had the feeling of being watched nonetheless.

She hadn't been walking long before she reached a dead-end, a single red light in the exact center of a large steel wall. Something was written below the orb.

"The pain you have caused others shall be visited upon thee tenfold."

She could hear the whispering clearer now, and what it said sent another wave of fear through her.

"Touch the light." It said urging her forward. "Only through illumination can you be freed."

"I can't." She forced the panic from her voice. "It hurts."

"You must." Was the reply. "Only those who can face themselves can escape this place."

Raven reached out a shaky hand, summoning hidden wells of courage to aid her. Her nervous fingertips barely brushed the red orb when she was consumed by another vision. And another. And another.

From her birth, to the present, every tragic event of her life was played out before her. Her father, the end, the pains of her childhood, the seclusion of her adolescence, it was all there.

There was one vision, however, that seemed to be the most prominent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was nearing two am at Titan Tower, all but one of its residents asleep after a tiring day. Raven sat on her floor, meditating on the day's events. The Weretiger had almost lost it, a little bit further and he would have killed someone._

_It had been a simple bank robbery, a routine exercise for the Titans. It was a large bank downtown; a tempting target even in Jump City, where the underworld knew the Titans ran the show. It had gone well enough, until one of the kids in the bank was taken hostage. The brave kid had tried to push one robber aside, making it easier for the Titans to get rid of him. He had only gotten himself captured. They had dealt with hostage situations before, but this time, for some reason, the Weretiger just lost it. He had practically thrown Starfire and Cyborg out of his way, and had grabbed the robber before the man could even blink. The Weretiger had held him in his claws then, watching the blood trickle from the wounds. Robin had yelled at him to stop, but as he tried to grab the Weretiger, he was thrown through a window, sending broken glass all over the lobby. The Weretiger grunted, his fangs inches from the man's face. He could crush him in an instant, and the robber knew it. The Titans approached their friend slowly, trying to reason with him. The man didn't deserve to die. That wasn't justice. At last, it seemed as if their pleas were heard, and them man was dropped onto the cold tile of the bank lobby. The Weretiger wept, a sound of pure sadness coming from his cavernous chest._

_That's how it had happened, and it had brought all of Raven's fears and reservations about their ally back to the forefront of her mind. CJ had locked himself in his room, ignoring any attempts at communication. Raven knew what had to be done._

_The betrayal of Terra had shaken the Titans to their very core. One of their own had raised arms against them. If that were to happen again, the Titans might not survive the aftermath. Raven had to anticipate it this time. She had ignored her suspicion the first time, and look where it had gotten them. She could have prevented it. She SHOULD have prevented it._

_Raven took a deep breath, and then sought out the mind of her companion. He was in a restless sleep, the image of the day's events playing in his dreams. _

_Self-doubt consumed Raven as she watched him with her mind's eye. "This goes against everything the monks taught me." She thought, ignoring the faces of her old teachers that seemed to rise from the abyss. "Violating another's mind without permission is one of the most despicable acts a telepath can commit." They had said. Raven didn't have time to hesitate. If their friend was capable of betrayal, she had to know now._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven felt the power of the orb traveling up her arm, and through the haze of the vision, cried out feebly. "No… I… don't… make… me… do… it…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven saw many things in the dual minds of CJ and the Weretiger, many private things that had never been shared. The loneliness of the mountains, the awkwardness of dealing with people, it was there, in his psyche. A long summation of life's trials. Trials made even harder because one was different._

_At last she saw it, a young boy in what looked like a small town bank. The boy was covered in blood, the fluid dripped from his hands and the corners of his mouth. Three hooded men lay behind him. Two moaned meekly in a mixture of pain and terror, their large wounds bled freely. The third man lay still, his upturned face was pale and expressionless. _

_The boy sobbed with a sorrow that made Raven's heart ache. Huddled in the corner were the employees and customers of the bank. Some had been splattered with the robber's blood in the rampage, and a few even had wounds of their own. One of the boy's parents was here, of that she was sure, but all the patrons looked at the boy with the same expressions of pure terror. _

_Raven wanted to leave, wanted it very much indeed, but her task still lay before her. "Where do you keep your pain?" She whispered._

_The child looked at her, tears still streaked his face, but he now wore a blank expression. "Why? Why do you want to know? Is it to protect me? Or to protect yourself?" The child looked at the blood on his hands. "You needn't bother. I won't hurt any of you. Today was a fluke."_

_"How do you know?" She didn't want to, but she pressed him._

_"Because I've hurt a lot of my friends in the past. People who helped me when I was living alone. I trained. I trained SO hard. I won't ever let myself hurt good people."_

_"Take me to where you keep your pain." She repeated._

_"NO! It is not for you! It's mine!" He was screaming now, and he had begun to cry again. "My pain. My anger. You don't want to understand them, you just want to know if they're a threat to you! That why you were so cruel to me when we first met! Even then you didn't trust me!"_

_Raven could not meet his eyes. He was right. _

_"Only when you're ready to understand it will you know the answer to your question. Will I betray you? You'll have to find out!"_

_Raven could force him if she wanted, but she already felt she had gone too far. She doubted that he would betray them, but she still had no definite answer. Raven withdrew from CJ's mind, the last words of the child echoing in her mind._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven snapped out of the vision, and with a stumble, literally passed through the door that had barred her way. She wiped at the tears welling in her eyes, and took in her surroundings. She was in a rectangular room; the metal grating of the previous area had been left behind in favor of stonework, stonework that still had a red, bloody quality to it.

As she advanced, Raven saw that there were four paintings in the room, two on each side of the passage. "The High Priestess" "The Hanged Man" "The Moon" and "The Empress" were all there, a grim yet defiant quality to the paintings of the four tarot cards. She continued down to the end of the hallway, where yet another dead-end greeted her.

"I'm sick of this. Dammit!" She said aloud, swearing to punctuate her words. She was a master of self-control, yet even she had her limits. The return of so many old pains had worn her thin.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" She screamed. A sudden glint of light caught her eye as she spoke, and she looked down to see the source.

A single withered rose petal lay at her feet. Raven gasped despite herself. All of the fear and anguish she had felt melted away at the sight of the petal, a response that matched the one she and CJ had had when they had discovered the colt pistol. She pinched the petal lightly between her fingers, and then brought it to eye level. It was browning, and was so dry that Raven feared it would crumble in her fingers. Despite this, Raven sensed a deep strength to it, a magic that couldn't be undone even by the evil of this place.

Raven paused. She had sensed the power of the petal after she had picked it up… her powers had returned! She turned and set a powerful beam of black energy back down the hallway, getting no small feeling of grim satisfaction as the red lights were carried away from the blast. She could see what was behind the lights now, too. The same featureless, grotesque demons she had seen in her vision so long ago were there now, their disproportioned limbs swaying in rage and frustration.

But there were those dwelling in the abyss that were far beyond her power to repulse. Ancient beings that had spent untold millennia writhing in the darkness, they had been alerted to her presence, and began shrieking in glee.

The world of darkness and gore dissolved around her, and in its place was the dark void she had started in, but with her powers returned by the petal of the rose, she held the void back, and used her mind to search the darkness. Colossal arms reached out for her, they had the appearance of flesh that had been burned beyond recognition, blackened and grotesque. Their hands were as large as jetliners, but she dove aside, flying quickly through the abyss to avoid them. The rose petal became warm in the palm of her hand, and a sudden light appeared, illuminating a door below her. She dove with the speed of a striking hawk, reaching the door just ahead of the grasping arms.

There were countless arms reaching for her now, and the void was filled with human-size arms reaching for her. They grabbed at her cloak as she passed, but she shook them off, and then turned on them.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She cried. The black raven reared up behind her, and then swept forward, bearing the creatures before it.

The door had no markings or other ornamentation, but that didn't matter to Raven. Anywhere was better than here. She flung the door open, then leaped through.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As is sometimes the case when an industry is overly automated, the actual guards of the Elicoor II orbiting prison were highly dependant on its computers to handle many of the tasks that came up on the average day. The consequence of this is that when something unexpected arose, things could get pretty messy, pretty quick.

The beast that now stalked the halls of the prison station was a thing of nightmares. Its skin was hard and black, like volcanic rock, and it emitted a strange red aura that radiated heat. Its face was a terror to behold; there were no eyes, but rather black slits in the rock like skin where the sockets should be. The mouth was twisted into a vicious grin, row upon row of razor sharp teeth were clearly visible. The maw of the creature was easily wide enough for a human head to fit in, a fact that had been proven by an unlucky soul whose corpse lay at the creatures feet, and whose head now rest in the grinning thing's belly. The monstrosity was well over ten feet in height, but unlike the Weretiger who filled out his height with muscle, this creature was lanky, almost anorexic looking. A long row of spikes ran the length of the creature's spine, and the claws on each of the creature's hands were as long as a forearm.

Part of the creature lamented what it had become. Once he had been a soldier named Ash, an honorable warrior who was content to fulfill his duty. Now he craved death and destruction like a man lost in the desert craves water. It made his body ache with need, the need to spill blood, the need to relish the sounds of the dead and dying. The soul of the man lamented this path, but it was lost in the gleeful bloodlust of the beast. His name was Mikba. Servant of the Crimson King.

The feeble guards of this place had given him little sport. The armored ones were better trained, but still they fell easily, shouting in disbelief as their bullets ricocheted harmlessly off the rock like skin, shouts that turned into shrieks as the long sharp claws impaled them, easily piercing their armor.

His long, bloody tongue slipped from between his teeth. He could almost taste the scent of the tiger on the air. The coming battle could well be a deciding one. Though his lady had cautioned him not to be over zealous, he feared he would not be able to contain himself when the time came. After all, it was the tiger's fault. That was the one thing the two halves of his brain could agree on: the tiger was the cause of his suffering. He could not rest until that suffering had been repaid a hundred times over.

The guards hesitated now, put off by the sheer ferocity of their opponent. Their training had included subduing those with super powers, but never in their most evil nightmares had they imagined facing a creature such as this.

With a hollow chuckle echoing in his chest, Mikba flung himself at the guards.

----------------------------------------

Fate (or ka as it was known in the world of the Dark Tower) was certainly a strange thing. While not one of their more bitter enemies, Blackfire was nonetheless not on very favorable terms with them. Usurping her throne no doubt had something to do with the sour feelings. CJ was more than a little relived therefore, that he was not greeted by a purple blast of energy when he entered Blackfire's cell.

"Another CO who thinks he's a laugh riot. At least you had the balls to come in here to screw with my head." A smooth voice came from a dark corner of the cell. "Last CO who did that had his jaw broken in six places. Did you lose a bet or something, rookie?"

As CJ's eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see Blackfire lying on a small prison bed in the corner. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"Well, you can go tell your CO buddies that you had the guts to walk in here and insult the once and future queen of Tameran. If you leave right now I won't snap you in half."

CJ grinned despite himself. Blackfire wasn't the kind to let prison get her down. "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not kidding. Let's just say you've been placed in my custody and leave it at that." She didn't seem to recognize him in his human form, and that at least had worked to his advantage. Any second now guards could come storming down on them, so the sooner they got going, the better.

Blackfire sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "YOU are going to take custody of ME? Come over here and try it. See what happens. Oh, and call me 'sweetheart' one more time and I'll knock your teeth down your throat."

CJ rubbed his forehead. This was not going as well as he had hoped. "Look, forget I said anything about taking you into custody. Let me be blunt. I'm here to bust you out."

A derisive laugh greeted this. "If that was true they'd of grabbed you at the docking facility. They check everyone out. So tell me another one."

"I can't believe this!" CJ shouted, his patience worn out. "Maybe you should take my word for it: THIS IS A JAILBREAK!" As if on cue, a loud klaxon began sounding throughout the station. "Shit!" CJ swore, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Now do you believe me, sweetheart? Lets get the hell out of here!"

For a moment, CJ feared she would continue to argue with him. "What is it about me that I meet so many argumentative women?" He thought to himself.

At last she nodded, and stepped toward the door. She passed under the dim light as she did so, revealing a large apparatus around her neck.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." CJ said, nodding at the device. "What is that thing?"

"It cuts off my energy." Was the angry reply. "I still have my strength, but I can't summon any energy with this thing on. It also has a special gravity chip in it that keeps me from flying."

"Oh really?" CJ grinned, looking like the cat that had caught the canary.

"What is it? We need to get out of here." Blackfire said impatiently, noting how their roles had reversed.

"This makes things a little easier on me." He transformed in an instant, and with a lunge, grabbed Blackfire and slung her over his shoulder like an oversized sack.

The people of Tameran were blessed with incredible strength, but they could not compete with the Weretiger.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Blackfire screamed in his ear. "What in the hell are you?"

The second question caught him a little off guard; she must surely recognize him by now, right? But it didn't matter. Without her ability to summon energy blasts she couldn't hurt him (well, not too bad anyway) and without her ability to fly, she couldn't outrun him either. It was best just to get them out of here as quick as possible.

Fate often took it upon itself to show CJ just how wrong he could be, and CJ had made being wrong a science. The cells of the specialty prisoners were specially wired to react when the inmate exited the cell without clearance, a fact that Blackfire would have told him if he had taken the time to listen.

Gigantic security doors slammed down as the Weretiger made his way into the second room. Electrodes imbedded within the walkway were activated, sending hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity through the floor. Even though he was on the receiving end of enough juice to fry a triceratops, the Weretiger grunted, throwing Blackfire straight up with a mighty heave, the vaulted ceiling providing plenty of room. In a flash, the Weretiger tore through the floor panel with his claws, ripping out a huge paw-full of wires. The wires crackled for a moment, then shut down.

The Weretiger looked up just in time to catch the falling Blackfire. He let her curse at him for a few seconds; his fangs showing in his lopsided grin, then shouldered her once again. He thrust his claws into the seam of the security doors, and with less effort than he thought he would have to use, wrenched the doors open.

The hallway beyond was clear.

"Maybe my luck is changing." The Weretiger growled.

He sprinted on all fours towards the end of the corridor, and then skidded to a halt. Where was he supposed to go now? Not the visitor room, so where?

"Take us to the shuttle bay, moron!" Blackfire yelled, punching him in the back.

"Which way?"

"WHY DON"T YOU JUST PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID SMELLY CAT?"

The Weretiger chuckled. "Smelly? That's not very nice. Which…"

The words died on his lips. A wave of malice overtook him, and his primal ability to sense danger was suddenly in full force. Something was coming. Something. Blackfire was still shouting at him when he set her down with a thump.

"Dammit! That hurts you…"

The Weretiger cut her off in mid-rant.

"Is there any easy way to get that collar off?"

"I don't think so. It is in their best interest that it is hard to remove."

"Then go. Now."

"But…" A bit of uncertainty had seeped into her voice.

"I came here to get you. All will be explained shortly, but for now you must go!"

She hesitated a moment, then began jogging down the corridor. She didn't look back.

It was close now. He could smell it in the air. It was almost as if time had slowed. He felt like a Spartan warrior on the eve of a mighty battle. One who knows the enemy he is about to face is his equal, maybe even his superior.

The nightmarish creature that rounded the corner sent a shiver down his spine. The thing was dragging a guard by the leg, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The sickening grin on the creature's face revealed rows of sharp teeth, stained with blood. It was impossible to tell if it had spotted him or not (it had no visible eyes) but the thing paused as it entered the same corridor as the Weretiger and seemed to stare right at him. It dropped the dead guard onto the deck with a thud. The grin grew even wider, and the monster began to tremble with excitement.

Before he knew what was happening, the Weretiger found himself in the most brutal fight of his life. The creature was extremely fast, covering the distance between the two in a flash. The thing was a good foot and a half taller than the Weretiger, and its emaciated look belied its true strength. The two combatants clasped palms, and the Weretiger immediately was pushed backward. The creature was easily his equal in strength, and was his superior in speed. The creature ended the grapple by throwing its head full force into the Weretiger's, and then flipping him over his shoulder. Using his claws to slow his slide across the deck, the Weretiger turned and let loose a mighty roar, a single droplet of blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

The creature's body twitched in a grotesque fashion, then leapt at him again. It jumped straight up to the ceiling, using its long claws for leverage, and came down behind the Weretiger. Turning fluidly, the Weretiger threw everything he had into one hard right cross to the creature's head. The head snapped to a ninety-degree angle as the fist connected, but there was no evidence of physical pain in the creature's demeanor. It responded by swinging its claws in a long arc, ripping the flesh and fur of the Weretiger's chest. Blood was thrown in an arc across the nearby wall, and the Weretiger stumbled backward.

"Its not bad." He thought to himself, looking at his injury. "But I'm amazed how easily his claws cut through me. This guy isn't your average loony."

The thing grabbed its bent head in both hands and snapped it into place with a loud crack. It grinned again and licked the Weretiger's blood from its claws.

It was time to get serious. He summoned the red rage, feeding his anger and desire to win. The Weretiger launched a series of vicious attacks, scrapping his own claws against the outer shell of the creature. Sparks flew from the contact points, and a strange black liquid hissed from the gashes. At the end of his rampage, the Weretiger grabbed his enemy by one arm, and then whipped him with all his strength against the bulkhead. He could feel the space station tremble with the impact, the metal panels groaning with the stress. The wall suddenly gave way, and the Weretiger as well as his foe stumbled into the room adjacent to the corridor.

The two combatants found themselves in a large mess hall; row upon row of simple metal tables and connected benches lined the room. The Weretiger did a cartwheel as he was thrown aside by his enemy, and the abomination sprung to its right, landing on its feet.

The Weretiger had faced many strong foes in his time. Cinderblock, Mammoth, and that gorilla dude whose name he could never remember. He had also sparred against many strong friends as well, Cyborg, Wildebeast, and many others. None had been as strong as this thing. Its insane rage, its lack of concern for its own wounds, all reminded him of one particular fighter: himself.

They began to circle one another uttering growls and roars as they navigated the room. The creature impaled two large metal tables with its claws, and then threw them at the Weretiger in a whipping motion. The Weretiger backhanded the two tables, leaving them in a crumpled mess across the room. The creature struck, its enemy momentarily distracted by the bulky tables. It slashed both hands in an open-fisted upper cut, slicing the Weretiger from abdomen to chest. The Weretiger howled, but was once again in that zone where pain barley registered. He grabbed the creature's left arm, and then bent it savagely behind the creature's back. He could hear cracking coming from the elbow, but again the creature showed no real distress at its injuries. It tried to slash at him with its free arm, but he was just beyond reach. With his own free hand the Weretiger grabbed the back of the creature's head, the large paw holding it in place. The Weretiger than ran forward at full speed, shoving his struggling enemy in front of him. Within a few strides they stood before the main entrance of the mess hall, where a huge security door had come down after the alarm had sounded.

Once, twice, three times the Weretiger drove the head of his enemy into the thick security door, causing more of the hissing black liquid to pour from the creature's mouth. The monster at last got its arm free, and then began to flail with both sets of claws at the arm that still held its head. Long lines of crimson appeared on the Weretiger's arm, but still he drove his enemy face first into the door, creating a larger and larger dent with each slam.

At last the creature whirled, breaking the grasp of its enemy, and in a thrusting motion drove its claws into the Weretiger's chest. The Weretiger gasped, and blood flowed freely from the wounds. Even now he would not be deterred. If he were to die, he would take his enemy with him. He placed his paws on both sides of the creature's head, and began to squeeze with all his might. The creature twisted its claws in the Weretiger's flesh, causing more blood to fountain from the wound.

"Please." He thought to himself, feeling his strength fade. "Please. I have to see her again. I can't die now. Please."

--------------------------------------------------

_Not if she ever wanted to leave this place. Not if she ever wanted to see the Dark Tower, not if she ever wanted to see… **him.**_

--------------------------------------------------

A strange warmth suddenly flowed into him, renewing his strength. A soft voice sounded in his ear, the comfort it presented was calming.

"Your ka-mate has the petal." It whispered. "The power of Eld's weapon and the rose of the Dark Tower have merged once again, though time and distance still separates us. Just as she is saved from the darkness of her past, so shall you be saved from the darkness of your present."

Another savage roar ripped his throat, and with a lunge he threw his enemy back against the wall. Before the creature could react, the jaws of the Weretiger opened wide, and struck with the speed and accuracy of a true predator. The fangs dug into the neck of the creature, and a fountain of hissing black liquid shot from the wound, coating the Weretiger's already bloodstained body with the hot black liquid. The Weretiger snapped his head to the side, throwing the now limp creature like a rag doll. One final, earth-shattering roar shook the station, and then the Weretiger fell forward with a loud thud.

--------------------------------------------------

Blackfire skidded to a halt outside the station's secondary control room, surprised to see no guards in the immediate area. She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The weird guy who had gotten her out of her cell was somewhere near the main mess hall, she could hear the sounds of combat even from this distance. She had never met the guy before, but it just didn't feel right leaving him behind.

"Screw him." Part of her said as she hesitated outside the secondary control room. "Just head for the shuttle bay. No one will be able to stop you now. Why stay?"

Blackfire made a frustrated noise. "He busted me out. The least I could do is give him a hand."

"The least you could do is leave him to rot!" The voice replied, but she could feel her more rebellious side relent, and she pressed the switch to open the door.

The technicians inside were surprised to say the least. She held back as much as she could, but after being stuffed in that cell, she needed a workout. After she had had her fun, she turned her attention to the monitors on the wall.

What she saw was too much even for her. The walls of the prison were bathed in gore, the feeble cries of the dying were coming through the speakers. Had he done this? He was a gigantic tiger after all. He just didn't seem the type. Ever fiber of her being was telling her to get the hell out of there, but still she stayed. She switched the monitor over to the mess hall, just in time to see the Weretiger impaled on the claws of the black creature. Blackfire gasped despite herself, her hand going to her throat.

"Well, that's that." Said the little voice, sounding a little smug.

That wasn't all, however, as the Weretiger grabbed the things head in a weak attempt to turn defeat into victory. Blackfire tried to look away, but her gaze was riveted to the monitor.

It happened so fast she nearly missed it. The Weretiger struck, biting through the rock-like flesh and sending a spray of black liquid that could only be blood. He took one step backwards, roared, then collapsed.

"He's hurt!" She thought, watching the blood continue to flow from the multiple wounds.

"So what?" Said her other half. "If he can't take care of himself, why should I care?"

His words came back to her.

_"I came here to get you. All will be explained shortly, but for now you must go!"_

She swore under her breath. She couldn't just leave him, however much sense it made. She left the control room and sprinted back the way she had come.

"Ugh. I'm becoming more and more like my sister." The thought made her sick, but she kept going.

A low rumble from behind her made her pause. She turned, looking down the corridor. A large metal vehicle came into sight. It looked sort of like a large metal egg on tank treads. The thing bristled with weapons.

"Finally called in the big guns." She said aloud. She should have guessed it was only a matter of time before the warden activated the automated suppressor vehicles. She had to hurry. The egg fired a pair of nets in her general direction; the nets were covered in barbs and crackled with electricity. She easily evaded these, but knew the robot's aim would improve drastically if it got any closer. She continued her sprint, feeling the low rumble follow.

--------------------------------------------------

In the dark haze, CJ became aware of a sudden strong pressure around his neck. His eyes snapped open, looking squarely into the eyes of a madman. CJ had transformed back, but while his wounds stayed on his body regardless of his form, it would appear as if his enemy did not have the same problem, as he now (also in his human form) had his hands firmly around CJ's throat.

"I am Mikba, son of no one." The man raged, spittle flying from his lips. "You sent me down this path of nightmares and bloodshed. Now I shall be avenged!"

CJ tried to struggle, but it was no use. The man didn't have a scratch on him, CJ however, felt like a gutted fish. His hands were slick with his own blood, and it was clear he would not have the grip to stop his enemy from finishing him. Spots began to appear in his field of vision, and panic welled up in him. He cried out for the Weretiger to aid him, but his other half had been treated to a beating not unlike the one it had received at the battle of the ice shelves, and as such couldn't respond. He tried to reach for the pistol, but it was pinned under his body, totally inaccessible.

"Need a hand?"

Suddenly, the man was lifted into the air like a child, and thrown across the room, skidding across the metal floor.

"Some jailbreak. You look like hell."

CJ tried to say something clever, but all that came out was a gurgle.

"Well, we're even now. You saved me, I saved you."

"D..oo..r…" CJ managed to say, the pain in his neck receding. "Have… to find.. door…"

"Door? What are you babbling about?"

CJ pointed with a shaky finger toward the hole he and Mikba had made in the bulkhead.

Where there had once been a single large hole, a large ornate wooden door now stood. There was no brass plaque on it, but etched into the wood itself was a single tall structure, it was black in color, yet had a subtle majesty that took Blackfire's breath away.

"The Dark Tower." She gasped.

"You… too…" CJ smiled.

"What does this mean?" She turned back to CJ, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

CJ didn't have time to answer. A loud rumbling came from the direction of the entrance, and as Blackfire looked over, two attack vehicles rolled slowly through the door, their small sensor dishes locking on their position.

Blackfire turned back to the door.

"Leave him! You've got to save yourself!" Her other half said, urging her towards the door.

"But he knows about the tower!" Her other side said, concerned about the horribly wounded man on the floor.

Again, against her better judgment, she lurched forward, ducking as the vehicles opened fire, and grabbed CJ by his collar.

She pulled him to the door, and swung it open. The gunfire increased in volume, trying desperately to end their bid for freedom, but it was too late, the door slammed shut as the two passed into the nothingness beyond.

--------------------------------------------------

Ash sat up, the pounding in his head receding as he did so. He hadn't seen her coming. Damn bitch. She was going to get hers. Just as the Crimson Lady had wanted, he had not used his full strength in the battle against the tiger. Even so, he had come within an inch of winning the battle. It had taken the intervention of first the tower, then the girl to keep the bastard alive. Ash rose and looked into the space where there had been a door a second earlier.

"No reason for me to stay." He muttered, turning.

A hail of bullets cut into him as he faced the robots that still sat at the entrance. He smiled evilly as the sweet pain engulfed his body. He once again felt the power of the demon stir within him. Perhaps there was still some fun to be had.

--------------------------------------------------

"You helped me… why?" CJ lay on the cold floor of a very familiar passageway, the standing water in the dark corridor seeping into his clothes.

Blackfire stood over him, hands on her hips. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Didn't know I would end up in such a disgusting place."

"Just be happy you didn't meet the guardian. Though I think he would have been glad to see you." CJ gave her his lopsided grin. "I don't know why, but my wounds have stopped bleeding."

"Well super for you." Blackfire looked down the hallway while CJ examined himself.

"But seriously, I never thought you would lift a finger to save me."

"Ok, why are you so incredulous? And how do you even know me?"

CJ looked confused. "You mean you still don't recognize me? I'm CJ, aka the Weretiger from the Teen Titans. Granted we've only met twice, but we did have a few conversations. I thought I was a little more memorable than that."

Blackfire had frozen in place. "Hate to break it to you, but I've never met you before in my life, and I have an excellent memory. I know all the Teen Titans, and you're not one of them."

--------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I just wanted to say I really encourage anyone who has any comments or criticisms to email me at also made two backgrounds that are themed after my story:

http/img132.imageshack.us/my.php?imagedarktowerheroes9yq.jpg

http/img192.imageshack.us/my.php?imagedtwr1dd.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Warning: Tell me what I need to know meatbag, or I shall insert my firearm into your rectum and discharge it."

The soldiers who had come down into the lower levels under the orders of the Crimson Lady were a good deal less skilled than the elites that Raven and CJ had faced on the ice shelves. These raw recruits had joined the Crimson King's army out of a lust for power and personal glory. To them, the Crimson King was an unstoppable force, and to join him was to one day be in a favored position of the Crimson King's regime. They had taken oaths to die for the cause of the Crimson King and his lady, and in that dark passageway beneath factory 419, many of those oaths had been fulfilled.

"It… its that way!" The terrified soldier gagged, his voice was distorted by the fact that HK held him a good two feet off the ground.

"Alright, lets go." Raven turned down the indicated tunnel, motioning for HK to follow her. "Don't worry, if he's lying, we'll be back this way."

"Gleeful reply: You hear that, meatbag? I'LL BE BACK"

"I… I… I just remembered!" The gasped for breath as HK dropped him onto the mucky floor. "Its actually… this way." The man pointed.

"Thank you." Raven nodded to HK, who promptly struck the man with his rifle butt, knocking him out cold. About a dozen other soldiers lay about this section of the corridor, all part of the Crimson Lady's attempted ambush of Raven. The soldiers had been there the minute she had come through the door, and had opened fire immediately. Raven was about to teach the soldiers proper manners, when HK had appeared behind them. The battledroid was ruthlessly efficient, his armor repelling the gunfire of the soldiers (who were not nearly as well equipped as the elites). He had taken them out systematically, leaving a young private alive for questioning upon Raven's request.

The two began walking down the indicated tunnel, HK filling Raven in on CJ's detour. The vast network of tunnels that ran under factory 419 was even more immense than Raven had first thought. Especially on this, the last floor, where the doorway to their next destination waited. First though, they would need to regroup. That meant finding their way back to CJ and whatever he had found on the other side of the door.

Raven kept her own story to herself, and HK didn't ask. She needed to put some distance between herself and the door. She shivered a little as her mind drifted back to that dark place. She had a feeling the horrors she had witnessed were but a taste of what would happen if the Dark Tower were destroyed. The day of reckoning foretold by so many religions would come to pass.

Upon leaving the horrid darkness, seeing a companion, albeit a rather unfriendly one, was a welcome thing. Despite his violent tendencies, HK had proved a capable companion. He had saved CJ, for that alone she owed him some gratitude and respect. She also had begun to suspect that a good deal of HK's attitude was mere posturing. Not to say he didn't hate meatbags. He did. But his contempt seemed well in check, and he hadn't thought twice about helping Raven when she had needed it, despite his earlier comments. It was also good to know that CJ was all right when the battledroid had left him. Curiously, she couldn't stop worrying about her friend. It was not her habit to fret, and she certainly believed that CJ was capable of taking care of himself, yet still she worried. She remembered the last time she had seen him, falling debris obscuring her view as the Guardian of factory 419 made its bid to end their quest.

The events of the last few hours rushed back to her, making her cringe at the memory of her own personal demons being brought to life. It was a nightmare on par with any she had had in her life, the images of her ordeal were burned into her minds eye. She was tired, more tired than she had been in her entire life.

All this struggle, for what? Were they any closer to the Dark Tower? Raven felt as though she had struggled long and hard, yet was no closer to her objective. A slight warmth against her palm reminded her that she had made some progress indeed. The petal was there, its delicate form held gently in Raven's fingers. When she had picked it up, she had felt a slight connection to CJ and the revolver he carried. Though she had had other more pressing issues to take care of, she had nevertheless made note of that fact. Raven and CJ had not discovered these artifacts by chance. No, the tower had left them for in their path, meaning that they had some significant role to play in their journey. Only time would tell what that role was. Their ka-tet was nearly complete. Raven found herself wondering about CJ. When the link had been established between them, she had sensed he was in dire straights. She was not concerned though, as she had learned that CJ was more than capable of taking care of himself. Still, the sooner she met up with him, the better.

Raven was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the figure sitting on a piece of rubble ahead of them until HK whipped his rifle up and fired. The bullets seemed to pass through the figure, leaving a wisp of red smoke where they struck the person. The figure rose from its seat, and Raven gasped. It was the woman from her vision about the Dark Tower, the one who looked so much like her mother. The Crimson Lady.

HK fired until the clip was empty, then reached to his storage section for another when time suddenly seemed to stand still. Droplets falling from the ceiling were suspended in mid air, and HK looked like a statue. Only Raven and the woman in red were unaffected.

An empty smile split the lady's lips. "Greetings Raven, daughter of Trigon. Thou hast left the darkness behind thee. Impressive."

Raven let loose a mighty blast of black energy, a wave that seemed to envelope the Crimson Lady. After it subsided though, she stood unharmed.

"Temper temper my lady." The smile grew wider, and as the muscles in her face flexed, the red symbol on her head glowed. "I hath come to speak with thee on a matter of great importance."

She took a couple steps forward, her arms held before her.

"That's far enough!" Raven yelled, dropping into a fighting stance.

The Crimson Lady halted her advance. "You have seen the land of the Crimson King, my dear. The end of this pitiful existence is nigh. The rebirth shall be bloody, and all those who do not accept the Crimson King as their master will forever twist in the darkness you have seen. Though the Crimson King walks this world no longer, his progeny yet remains. Look upon me! I am heiress to my father's throne!"

For a moment, Raven saw the Crimson Lady for what she was, a demon of incredible power and guile. Daughter of a fallen angel, spawn of the ultimate evil, offspring of the Crimson King. A sound like thunder seemed to rip Raven's skull, and a bright red light emanated from the woman.

Her voice was incredibly deep, and it echoed in Raven's mind. "I was born in the todash darkness. I escaped, and now seek the fall of the Dark Tower. You and I are much alike, Raven. Cursed daughters brought into a world we were destined to destroy. Let both of our prophecies be fulfilled together! Let us join one another, and let all worlds fear the ruin we would rain down upon them!"

The Crimson Lady now seemed to stand over fifty feet tall, a bend in existence that stretched the corridor. It was a truly frightful visage, but Raven would not allow herself to look away.

"It is not the tower, but YOU who shall be destroyed!" Raven yelled over the thunder, not sure if she could be heard. "My destiny is my own! I am a prisoner of my birth no longer!"

In an instant, the world snapped back, the light and noise were gone, and Raven stood facing the Crimson Lady.

The smile was gone. "So you have chosen death. But not for thee. Ye shall endure, as all around ye perish. And when the time hath come, ye shall return to the darkness, this time with no escape."

Then she was gone, and the hold she had on time was released.

With super human speed, HK finished reloading the rifle, but now there was no need. Raven felt a chill go down her spine, the words of the Crimson Lady imprinted on her mind.

"_So you have chosen death. But not for thee. Ye shall endure, as all around ye perish. And when the time hath come, ye shall return to the darkness, this time with no escape." _

These words would haunt Raven for some time.

------------------------------------------------

The Crimson Lady paused at the entrance of Factory 419, her gaze piercing the gloom beyond. Things had not progressed as well as she had hoped, but she was still in control. She had hoped that at least one, if not two, of their ka-tet would be dead by now. They still remained far from their objective, though, and a good deal could happen along the way.

The fate of the four she could not see, a fact that disturbed her. Despite her powers of foretelling, she was denied witnessing her own fate, and any caught up with it. Could these fools be connected to her own end? She had brought about the deaths of many others like them, and yet she could not shake the doubt within her heart. Raven had seen it, fear and doubt. Those who live exceptionally long lives either grow weary of life, or crave more of it. The Crimson Lady was one of the later, and the only thing that scared her now was death.

She focused her power, feeling it grow beneath the mountain. The fools still tarried within the factory.

The evil smile returned. "Some guests don't know when they hath worn out their welcome. Perhaps I should provide them with some incentive?" She laughed as she departed, and beneath factory 419, the temperature began to rise.

------------------------------------------------

It was not everyday one had his existence questioned. During his time with the Teen Titans, CJ had met Blackfire on two occasions before breaking her out of the Elicoor II orbiting prison facility.

The first was in Titan Tower, where Blackfire had shown up supposedly to visit her sister, when in actuality she was planning on incriminating her. Until this plot had been uncovered, Blackfire had proven to be a lively and amiable person, one who bonded quickly with the other Titans. CJ was no different. They had talked, played video games, and had even sparred in the Titans gym. The team even went with Blackfire to a club, where CJ had gone so far to hit on her (alas, like most beautiful ladies encountered by the group, she was far more interested in Robin, something CJ could never quite forgive him for). The fun time was disrupted when the plot was revealed and Starfire ended up kicking the crap out of her sister.

The second time was on the planet Tameran, after Blackfire had seized the throne. She had decreed Starfire was to wed a rather unsavory alien in a Tameranian ceremony, but this too ended with Starfire kicking the crap out of her sister. CJ had been there, along with the rest of the Titans, but like his friends he had kept his distance from Blackfire. Blackfire was subsequently named an intergalactic criminal, and incarcerated at a number of facilities around the known universe.

It is understandable, therefore, that CJ would find it difficult to believe that Blackfire had no memory of him, and in fact was rather vehement in her denial that they had ever met.

Different worlds, endless in number. That was what Raven had said to him once about the nature of the Dark Tower and of existence. Many different realties, some so different that they would be unrecognizable, others far more similar except for the tiniest detail: and in the world where he had found Blackfire, that little detail was that he didn't exist. Sometimes, CJ could be overly introspective. Now was one of those times. He sat in the wet corridor, the revolver with the etching of the Dark Tower sitting in his lap, his head lowered. CJ had been quiet so long that Blackfire had begun to think he had fallen asleep, when he spoke at last.

"My injuries have closed, we should get going." He rose, using the wall for leverage.

"So you really are a Teen Titan?" Blackfire asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"From some other dimension?"

"Yep."

"And you broke me out of prison?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"You know why: the Dark Tower."

"That's not an answer. What is the Dark Tower?"

"Raven called it the lynchpin of existence. If the universe, infinite in size, had a single point as its center, the Dark Tower would be it. You've had dreams, haven't you?"

"A black tower, in a field of roses." Blackfire replied quietly, as if speaking to herself.

"The Dark Tower." CJ nodded. "We're in the world of the Dark Tower now, somewhere on the path ahead lies a beam, a beam that leads straight to the tower. We need to meet up with Raven and HK, and continue on our journey."

"Hold on a second! Do you really expect me to come with you just like that? You're a Teen Titan! Well, sort of… But, anyway, why should I trust you?"

"I busted you out, didn't I? Besides, where else are you going to go?"

He had a point, but Blackfire still couldn't trust him. Not yet, anyway. "Raven I know. My dear sister's little girlfriend. Do you think she's going to be fine with this?"

"Don't know." CJ didn't feel like arguing anymore. As his head began to clear, he was becoming more and more uneasy. Their enemies knew they were here. The ambush by that thing at the prison proved that. The longer they stayed here, the more danger they would be in.

As he looked at Blackfire again, he noticed something about her restraining collar that made him feel once again as if something was watching out for them. On the back of the device, next to the keypad that unlocked it, a small circular hole with a notch could be seen. He walked towards Blackfire and ordered her to turn around.

"Alright, but if you'd like to keep all your teeth, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

As CJ inspected the hole, he saw the words "Key Release: Emergencies Only!" printed next to it. He smiled, then addressed Blackfire.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll make you a deal. I'll get you out of this collar, and you come along with me. What do you say?"

"Well, fine. But how are you…?"

"Just leave that to me, sweetheart."

Knowing that she probably wouldn't appreciate having a gun pointed at the back of her neck, CJ positioned himself behind her, then drew the weapon. The barrel of the gun snapped into the hole as if it had been made for it. With a slight twist, the collar opened and slid to the floor.

Blackfire stared at it for a moment before grinning wickedly and blasting it into a million pieces. CJ closed his eyes to shield them from the glare of the blast.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He muttered, holstering the gun and looking at the scorched section of floor where the collar had been.

Blackfire turned to him, the wicked grin still on her face.

"What is it? You're giving me the creeps."

"Remember when you slung me over your shoulder?" She began walking toward him.

"Hold on just a minute! I got you out of prison AND out of the collar! Cut me some slack, will you?"

Blackfire sighed. "I guess I owe you one, don't I. Thanks for spoiling my fun. So where to next, hero?"

A loud rumble like thunder began roaring down the corridor, making the two turn in surprise. A wall of water rushed down the hallway toward them.

------------------------------------------------

"Does it seem warm in here to you?" Raven asked HK as they continued their search. This was supposedly the way to the exit from the world that CJ had entered (according to the soldier, who still could have been lying). Although it was still pretty chilly, Raven had noticed a substantial change in the atmosphere. HK confirmed this suspicion.

"Statement: The temperature has increased incrementally from 37 degrees to 51 degrees. The standing water in this corridor has risen four inches as a result."

"How much higher can it get?"

"Speculation: I predict no more than eight to twelve inches. Anymore would require an unnatural temperature jump that is quite impossible."

A peal of what sounded like thunder echoed up the hallway, and in an instant, a huge wave, as big as the hallway, was rushing towards them.

"Retraction: It would appear that my calculations were incorrect."

Raven glided, and HK ran down the hallway as the wave swallowed everything in its path, its destructive force was amazing.

They continued to flee until they suddenly found themselves in a large round room with an exit on either side. Standing alone in the center of the room was a single door. Behind them, the wave began to catch up.

------------------------------------------------

"Don't look back!" The Weretiger roared as he and Blackfire streaked down the corridor. "Just keep going!"

Despite the warning, Blackfire couldn't help but sneak a look behind her. The wave was advancing at incredible speed, crushing everything in its path.

"At this depth the water pressure is enormous!" The Weretiger continued as they navigated the hallway. "I said don't look back!" The Weretiger reached up to grab her a second before she ran head long into a piece of falling concrete. The two tumbled as debris rained down, and then continued their sprint.

The entire structure was shaking now, a horrible rumble that threatened to tear the building apart at the seams. The ice that had long made up the foundation of the factory was melting at increasing speed, testament to the power of the Crimson Lady's spell.

The crashing water came closer, closing the gap between the Weretiger and Blackfire, making them increase their pace. They were going so fast in fact, that they nearly passed the circular room on their left as they ran, but the Weretiger's sharp eyes caught a flash of blue and black, and he felt a grin split his face, showing his fangs.

"This way!" he yelled, skidding to a stop. They turned, and arrived at the separate tunnel just ahead of the monstrous wave.

The room was larger than it looked. The ceiling was high above them, atop which was an incredibly detailed mural of the Dark Tower. Rings surrounded this central image, and on each of these separate rings was a mural depicting a different world. The Weretiger was moved by a desire to more closely inspect this mural, but it was not to be. His eyes fell to the floor, where yet another large oaken door stood, painted below it was another mural of the Dark Tower, the door rested on the tower's apex. At the opposite end of the circular room was another entrance. A familiar black barrier held back the water that threatened to drown them all.

As the Weretiger entered the room, he grabbed a large piece of debris that sat near this other entrance, and turning, swung it into the mouth of the passageway with all his might. The large chunk of what looked like concrete stuck in the hole, but almost instantly began to shake, like the cork of a champagne bottle. The Weretiger threw his shoulder into the concrete, desperate to keep the water from rushing in on them. On the opposite side of the room, Raven could feel the immense pressure the water placed on her barrier, and the pressure was growing.

Blackfire immediately flew to the door in the center of the room, its brass hinges were tarnished from untold years in the rough environment, and the wording on its faceplate was almost illegible.

Her voice a little shaky, Blackfire read the riddle aloud. "I humble the mightiest warrior. I wear down the tallest mountain. I ruin the largest civilizations. I can be measured, but never stopped. What am I?" Just for the sake of trying, Blackfire gripped the knob and gave it a turn. Nothing.

The pressure was building rapidly, but they were in luck. Raven had heard this one before.

"Time!" She yelled over the rumbling. "The answer is time!"

Blackfire gave her a questioning look. "How the hell do you know?"

"JUST TRY IT YOU BIMBO!" Raven yelled, water beginning to force its way through the barrier. At the opposite entrance, the upper part of the slab of concrete broke, causing a deluge of water to spray through and soak the Weretiger.

"TIME!" Blackfire shouted, half to make sure she was heard over the rushing water, half because she was plain pissed off. She squeezed the knob as she spoke, and the door swung open. "Lets get out of here!"

"Exclamation: Move aside!" HK tossed a grenade first at the Weretiger's entrance, then at Raven's. The two heroes jumped back, and the grenades exploded, throwing debris that temporarily closed off the two exits. There was nothing holding them there now, and the four persons that ka had brought together passed through the door.

------------------------------------------------

The bleak room was replaced by a field of stars, the loud roar of the water by the quiet whisper of the wind over grassy fields. It was around midnight, a full moon high overhead as the four companions appeared with a lurch.

They stumbled, but caught themselves as they rushed into the unexpectedly peaceful landscape. Crickets could be heard chirping in the brush, and the gentle breeze was a warm one. They had left the mountains far behind. How far was impossible to tell. They stood in unison, taken in for a moment by the tranquil night.

But only for a moment. Blackfire took a swing at Raven, who quickly swooped away. "Call ME a bimbo! Well sweetie, now you're gonna get what's coming to you!"

"After the shit I've been through, this will be a walk in the park." Raven said coldly.

"Inquiry: Shall I determine odds, master? Granted there is no one to bet with, but the numbers could prove interesting…"

"Not now." The Weretiger grumbled, stepping forward. He was tired, wet, and his injuries still ached. The last thing he wanted to hear was bickering.

As was his tendency when he was tired, he decided to forgo words and immediately enforce his own particular brand of justice. The two continued to bicker, ignoring his approach until he was standing right between them. Getting down on all fours he arched his back, and began shaking with incredible force, sending a deluge of water onto the two dry women.

Drenched in an instant, they neither cursed nor yelled, they merely turned to their companion, and in unison gave him a look that threatened to strike him dead where he stood. The low, gruff chuckle of the Weretiger carried a long distance through the quiet night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Raven had been given something most people could only dream of: a second chance. How many lost souls, tormented in the darkness of todash, wanted desperately to return, to set things right, to make peace with those they had wronged? But no such opportunity would ever visit them. They dwelt in a place outside of time and space, their only companions the demons they themselves had created. She suddenly had the opportunity they so coveted, and she simply couldn't let it pass her by.

Raven still felt very unsure of herself. She knew what she had to do, but she still had her cursed pride. She didn't want to show any weakness, especially not to someone whom she had become closer to. But there was no getting around it, and now that Blackfire had nodded off and HK was out on patrol, there was no point in putting it off anymore.

Raven walked through the tall grass, the surprised chirp of fleeing crickets greeted her ears. The countryside they had found themselves in was remarkable. Although dawn was still a couple hours away, the stars and the full moon provided an incredible amount of illumination on what was a beautiful cloudless night. The warm breeze that had greeted them when they had arrived had continued throughout the evening, providing a sharp contrast to the cold conditions they had faced on the ice shelves and in the factory.

At the cusp of a hill to the east of their campsite, she found him. He was laying on the grass, his cap pulled low over his eyes, and his hands folded behind his head. She could hear his slow, even breaths as she approached.

"He's asleep. Perfect." Raven frowned, coming up beside him. She didn't know if she should be irate or relieved. She sat down beside him, crossing her legs under herself as she sat. She let her gaze travel to the sky above, the brilliant stars filling the void above her.

"Quite a view, huh sunshine?" CJ said quietly from under the brim of his hat. "Nice to be out of the muck. The fresh air feels nice too."

Raven nodded in agreement, dropping her gaze to the rolling hills beyond them.

"I'm glad to see you, you know." CJ continued, sitting up. "I know you're a big girl, but I was worried anyway. Such is the line of work we're in."

They were sat silently for a moment, and a small group of fireflies made their way up the hill, swooping around the two friends.

Just as she was about to speak, CJ started again.

"I'm sorry, Raven." He said, with deep conviction in his voice. "I should have been there. I don't know what you faced out there, but I can tell it was something big. Maybe if I'd been there to help…"

"No." Raven said, feeling a lump gather in her throat. "I'm the one who is sorry. More sorry than you can imagine." She didn't hesitate. Now that she had begun, she began to tell the story more and more rapidly. The darkness, the demons, the feelings of hopelessness and despair. All of it. She held herself together until the end, when she at last put her head in her hands, forcing herself with all her might not to display the emotions that threatened to overflow.

She felt him put his arm around her shoulder, but still she wouldn't allow herself to lose control. Not in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, his eyes fixed on the sky above. "I'm sorry."

Raven stood up, tearing herself from his grasp. "Don't you get it? I'm the one trying to apologize! I was cruel to you when we first met. I disliked you, I was suspicious of you. _I broke into your mind!"_ Unable to stop them, she felt hot tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Shame swept over her, and she turned to go.

For once CJ was at a loss for words. He could only watch Raven as she faded into the darkness, back towards camp.

"Nice going, dumbass." He said to himself after she had gone. He continued to curse himself long after the first rays of morning sun crept into view.

---------------------------------------------------------

They didn't travel much the next day, as the lack of sleep and food finally caught up with them. They halted around midday, and let HK scrounge for food. The surroundings were even more picturesque in the light of day. They crossed several small streams within a couple hours, the water was clear and refreshing, but sadly contained no fish. The immense mountains known as the Tears of Ice could be seen far behind them, their majestic peaks just visible on what was an exceptionally clear day. It was around noon when they came across a small copse of trees at the bottom of a shallow valley. The shade provided by the trees was inviting, and a halt was called.

Blackfire was less fatigued than the others, so while CJ and Raven dozed, she flew high above their campsite, trying to get a feel for where they were going. The plains continued far into the distance, but at the very edge of her vision, Blackfire could just make out a faint blue shimmer. A body of water awaited them, how large she couldn't tell.

The next few days passed fairly quickly. HK seemed to have a good idea where they were, and an even better idea on how best to get where they were going. The large body of water to the east was something called the 'endless ocean' an immense sea over which the forces of the Crimson King were often ferried. HK estimated that they were only a few days travel from one of these large docking facilities, and said that the best way to cross the ocean would be to use one of the ships that were stationed there. From what he had determined from hacking the factory computer, HK had gathered that the castle of the Crimson King had been constructed only a few hundred miles from the Dark Tower. The eccentric manager of the factory kept extensive journal entries, most of which were of little consequence, yet some seemed of great importance, as the manager had a bit of a thing for the Dark Tower himself.

The manager had collected a good deal of information on the tower, lore and legend mostly, and as a result pretty unreliable. HK did find something that hinted at their ultimate destination, though. The castle of the Crimson King had been constructed only a few hundred miles from the Dark Tower. It seemed as though the Crimson King wished to remain near to the object of his obsession, and that fact was somehow tied to his end. The best they had to go on, then, was to follow the trail of the Crimson King's forces to their headquarters. From there…?

The group related to their stories as they traveled, starting with CJ and Raven's journey up until the factory, and then progressing to their individual stories. CJ's battle with the guardian and his jailbreak. Raven's journey through the darkness between worlds. Blackfire remained aloof at first, hesitant to reveal anything about herself, but she eventually relented. She told of her previous encounters with the Teen Titans (no CJ of course) and of how she came to be at the Elicoor II prison.

They also discussed the obstacles that stood before them. The most obvious one was distance. Once over the ocean, there was really no way to tell how much farther they had to go.

Another obstacle was the tenacity of their enemies. They talked at length about the followers of the Crimson King, especially about the Crimson Lady and Mikba. CJ had finally made the connection between the man in the prison facility and the soldier they had faced on the ice shelves. Blackfire seemed to think that he had been killed or captured, but CJ knew that wasn't the case. Figuring out Mikba's motivations was easy. He obviously planned to avenge himself upon CJ and his alter ego, as well as to repay the Crimson Lady for the power he had received by killing anyone in his path.

The motivations of the Crimson Lady, however, were much harder to discern. She was daughter of the Crimson King, true. Yet Raven was the daughter of Trigon, and she had chosen her own path, separate from her father's. According to HK's files and the Crimson Lady herself, the Crimson King had more or less perished (or lost power, or vanished, same thing) not long after the birth of his daughter, meaning that the Crimson Lady had chosen her own path as well, the question was: why?

It felt good to discuss these problems amongst the group, but doing so got them no closer to an answer.

Within a few days they found themselves on the coast. Well, ABOVE the coast would have been more accurate. Immense bluffs stretched north to south, creating a natural barrier between the land and sea. From here their course turned south, following the bluffs to the port that lay beyond. It was on the second evening after arriving at the bluffs that they had a visitor.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was another clear night, the warm breeze was there as well, reminding CJ of warm summer nights in Montana. They were camped about a quarter mile from the coastline, the sound of the crashing waves were barley audible. Blackfire and Raven were there, both staring silently into the fire as CJ fed it with nearby brush. The only absent member was HK, who had taken on the responsibilities of food gathering entirely. They had to admit as annoying and bloodthirsty as he could be at times he was certainly handy to have around.

CJ broke the silence. "We're only a couple days from this port. We'd better come up with a plan of attack."

"Planning something? You?" Was Raven's sarcastic reply.

CJ was just happy she had said something. She had been overly quiet (even for her) the last couple days, and it had made CJ worry all over again.

"Well, yeah." He said, stretching his back in an unconscious imitation of a cat. "Up until now we've been the ones in the crosshairs. With a little luck we may be able to catch their defenses off guard."

"If the Crimson Lady hasn't tipped them off." Replied Raven.

"It won't hurt to scout out the area before we make a move." Blackfire piped in, her gaze not leaving the fire. "_Criminals_ like me call it 'casing the joint.'" The last was directed at Raven, and was an obvious invitation to yet another argument.

CJ prepared himself to play peacemaker yet again, when the flames of their campfire began to blaze in an abnormal pattern.

As the dancing flames hypnotized the three companions, several things happened at once. The warm breeze grew, and the colt pistol and rose petal began to sing. It was soft at first, the notes coming in time with the fire. The song had no words, merely notes, notes that seemed to pierce those who listened, and instilled a feeling of peace within the three. After awhile the song receded, and the flames returned to normal. They then became aware of a humming coming up on them from the south. The hum matched the song that they had just heard.

They rose in time to see a tall man clad in black overcoat and boots walking towards them, humming the song. On his head was a wide brimmed cowboy hat, and at his side were two holsters, one empty, the other containing an ornate colt pistol that matched the one hanging at CJ's side.

"The song of Can'Ka No Rey." The man spoke in a gravely voice, his one hand resting on the butt of his revolver, the other bringing a long brown cigarette to his mouth. "Seems like ages since I last heard the song of the immortal roses." He stood before them now, continuing to hum the tune between puffs. He was thin, clean shaven, and looked to be over fifty. His face was weatherworn, as were his clothes.

Despite being armed, the man did not seem threatening. In fact, a feeling of peace permeated the area. As if in a dream, the man moved slowly, coming to stand by the fire.

"That's quite a sword you've got there, son. A gunslinger should take pride in his weapon." The man held out his hand, and before he knew what he was doing, CJ handed over the revolver.

The man took the cigarette from his mouth. "Its tarnished up pretty bad, but I suppose it ain't your fault." The man continued to examine the gun, then spoke again. "Not having this thing loaded, now that IS your fault, son." Since the weapon had little value to those with super powers, CJ had kept bullets and gun separate. Digging in the gun belt, CJ produced a couple rounds.

"No boy, that's not what I meant." He turned to Raven. "She's the one with the ammunition." CJ was about to ask the man what he was talking about, when Raven held out her hand, a single dry petal sat in her palm.

"There we go." The man smiled, his weathered face seeming to strain with the effort. He took the petal and held it up to the gun. There was a soft white light, and then the petal merged with the gun. The man held the gun up to his critical eye, and then smiled again.

"That's more like it." He twirled the colt expertly aground his pointer finger, then passed it to CJ grip first. "You're probably better off giving it to your red friend. He can put it to good use. I'd make it clear to him though, that he should only use it at certain times." The man sighed, pulling an old brass pocket watch from his coat. He tapped it lightly. "Hasn't worked in a long time."

"So why carry it?" CJ asked. The spell the three were under was wearing off, and the only thing keeping them from taking this guy on was his trick he had pulled with the gun. That, and he just seemed familiar in an odd way, like a friend one hasn't seen in ages.

The man looked at him hard. "Why carry an item that cannot fulfill its purpose? Is that what you are asking?" The eyes pierced him to the core. "You carry your watch with you, even knowing that all time pieces are worthless here. Why is that?"

"My friend gave it to me." Was the simple reply. CJ looked at the cheap digital watch, the display showing something incoherent. "Starfire is her name."

"We are defined by the people around us, my friend. And by our actions. You choose to keep this reminder of your friend despite its failure to fulfill its intended purpose. Is this action without meaning? Only you can answer that. Is your attempt to save the Dark Tower, even in failure, without meaning? Again, the answer lies within you."

The man had been smiling, but now he wore a grim expression that told of life's hard lessons. "Now I will speak in private to all three of you, and when I am finished, you shall all sleep undisturbed for many hours. A good night of peaceful rest will be my gift to you."

For CJ, time seemed to freeze. The flames stopped in mid flicker, and his two companions were as stiff as statues.

"The hanged man." CJ turned to look into the eyes of the strange man. "Your path will never be a straight one. You'll find what you've been looking for for all this time, and I don't mean the Dark Tower. All I can say to you is good luck, and remember that the path of righteousness is oft a rough one." The man turned towards Blackfire, and the instant he did so, CJ fell fast asleep.

"The Empress. You haven't always walked the straight and narrow, but your chance at redemption is at hand. Don't let it slip away."

Raven was up last. He turned to her with a look of sadness in his eyes. "The High Priestess. I don't know if I should envy you or pity you, little lady. Your road shall be the longest, but you shall see the same end. Take comfort in that."

"Who are you?" Raven heard herself ask, her eyelids drooping.

"I am the knight who cannot rest, first of those known as gunslingers. Arthur Eldd."

---------------------------------------------------------

When CJ awoke, the sun was high in the sky.

"Past noon?" He grumbled, still half asleep.

"Confirmation: You are correct, master. You have been asleep for more than fourteen hours." HK stood a little ways from the campsite, his rifle slung over his shoulder. "The meatbag said not to disturb you."

"Meatbag? You mean that guy?"

"Affirmative. Though calling him a meatbag is not entirely accurate, it is nevertheless how I classify all organics that are not my master."

"Did he tell you anything?" The events of the previous night were coming back to him.

"Reply: Nothing important, master."

"Do you know who that guy was?" CJ posed questions to HK as Blackfire and Raven began to wake.

"He said he was the first gunslinger, a man by the name of Arthur Eldd." Raven said groggily.

"Confirmation: Correct metba… lady Raven. Arthur Eldd was the founder of the gunslingers order several thousand years ago. He too quested for the Dark Tower."

"Does that mean he found it?" Blackfire asked. "I mean, if he's still alive after all this time, it makes sense, right?"

"He definitely seemed to know a lot about us." Raven said thoughtfully. "And a lot about our quest."

"His last message was cryptic too…" CJ started, then frowned. "But I can't remember what he said!"

"Me either." Raven nodded. "I don't suppose it matters. His messages were nothing if not vague."

"Agreed." Blackfire crossed her arms. "So what now?"

"Statement: The meatbag suggested we continue on our course southward." HK said, taking them by surprise. HK usually only spoke when spoken to, a trait shared by most of his kind, and only offered a course of action when it pertained to strategy.

CJ shrugged. "Might as well continue the way we were going." He also reached down and unbuckled the gun belt, handing it to HK. "You should hold onto this. Just don't use it unless I tell you, got it?"

They ate a big lunch of venison and berries (courtesy of HK) then packed up the campsite. They hadn't gone fifty meters when it happened. A kind of pull in the atmosphere, a flow that seemed to point in one direction: southeast, over the ocean. It was not the same as wind, or a storm front. The pull could be felt on mind as well as body. Suddenly it seemed clearer where their strange visitor had come from. He had traveled courtesy of the Dark Tower.

"This must be it!" CJ exclaimed. "This must be the beam we've heard so much about!" As if to confirm his statement, the song of Can'Ka No Rey began to play softly in their ears. Raven faced the direction of the beam, and a feeling of giddiness washed over her.

She pointed. "Somewhere, over there, the Dark Tower awaits us."

---------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to leave the path of the beam, but necessary. The port still lay many miles down the coast, and if the ocean was half as big as HK described, they weren't going to make it across without a boat. CJ ordered HK to make note of the beams location (although any measure of distance was suspect) so that they could rejoin it path after they had acquired transportation.

It was nearing twilight when the port came into view, a large collection of concrete buildings sitting at the center of a small bay. Their ka-tet found themselves on a high cliff overlooking the compound. The port definitely had the look of a military installation, surrounding the facility was a barbed wire fence with a large guard tower at each of the four corners. In addition to a wide array of battleships, there was also a large vehicle garage that housed many different halftracks, jeeps, motorcycles, and the largest tanks any of them had ever seen. The largest of these was as big as a jetliner, had four turrets that could cover every angle of approach, and walked on four immense legs instead of on tank treads.

"Statement: This should indeed be an intense battle master." HK had taken it upon himself to assess the capabilities of their enemies. "The guard towers, jeeps, and halftracks are armed with .50 caliber machine guns, they are moderately powerful, but I doubt they will prove to be much of an obstacle. The tanks are mk120 power tanks, and will pose the biggest threat. They are equipped with 80mm cannons and dual 30mm machine guns. An extremely potent combination."

"So are these 30mm guns less powerful than the .50 caliber?" Blackfire put in.

"Observation: The extent of your ignorance is quite incredible, meatbag. A pity our enemies are not as mentally deficient."

Blackfire swung at him, but the agile robot juked aside. "Derision: My, my. Certain meatbags just can't take a jest. Fortunately, my superior speed allowed me to…

This time Blackfire didn't miss, and HK was sent head over heels.

CJ laughed out loud, but Raven admonished them.

"Enough. The best time to strike this facility is after dark, and we need to be ready when the time comes, so continue."

HK glowered his best battledroid glower, but continued.

"Statement: a 30mm weapon is a great deal more powerful than a .50 caliber. The proper caution should be exercised. My energy shield and the master's natural armor should protect us from both the .50 caliber and the 30mm, but no personal defense screen can stop a direct hit from an 80mm cannon. Fortunately, their rate of fire is quite low."

"What about that big spider-like tank?" CJ asked.

"Query: Do you mean the omni-pedal heavy assault tank master? Therein lies the true challenge, master. Its primary weapons are stronger and more numerous than the other tanks, it is also equipped with four missile launchers, eight napalm casters, two cutting beams, and two depleted uranium gatling cannons. Perhaps its most problematic feature…"

"I can't wait to hear this…" CJ grunted.

"…is the tank's cascade barrier. A powerful energy shield produced by on on-board fusion reactor that pumps out nearly a million volts of electricity, making it virtually impervious to Mistress Blackfire's energy beams, and Mistress Raven's incantations."

"Says you, robot." Blackfire grumbled.

"The omni-pedal heavy assault tank was designed to repel full scale assaults by as much as an entire division of infantry. The immense amounts of capital and material required to construct an omni-pedal assault tank ensured that only a couple were made, that does not, unfortunately, help our current situation."

"Hey tin man, come over here." CJ was standing on the edge of the cliff, scanning the facility intently.

"Query: How may I be of assistance, master?"

"Those ships, what do they run on?"

"The larger battleships are equipped with fusion reactors, but the smaller destroyers rely on simple diesel fuel."

"And where do they store the diesel needed for all those smaller ships?" CJ had begun to smile.

"Extrapolation: There is most likely a fuel depot farther inland master. The fuel containers needed to supply these ships would be very numerous. That pipeline running to the west would support this hypothesis."

CJ's smile grew, and he pointed at the pipeline for the benefit of the others.

"I have a plan."

Raven rolled her eyes, Blackfire scoffed, and HK was silent.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Do you actually think this will work?" Blackfire asked Raven as they sped westward.

"It's the best chance we've got, as hard as it is to admit it."

The two were flying at top speed, following the snaking pipeline inland. HK had estimated that the pipeline was only 10-15 miles long, the depot itself nestled somewhere on the high ground.

"Let's just hope that the fuel depot is as lightly guarded as Chris seemed to think." Raven added.

"Chris? Is that what the C stands for?" Blackfire asked.

Raven nodded. "It was how I was introduced to him. It's kinda become a habit by now. He doesn't seem to mind."

"He seems like the easy going type." Blackfire agreed. "So, you two seem to get along pretty well, huh?"

"Please. The man is a goofy loudmouth. We've just been through a lot." Raven kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Good." Was the odd reply.

Raven was about to ask her what she meant by that when Blackfire gave an exclamation.

"Look at that!" She breathed.

It was not an oil depot, it was an oil _field_. Large towers erupted with the black fuel, at the center of which was what looked like a processing station.

"This explains why they didn't have the port and the depot closer together." Raven commented.

There were a few squads of battledroids here and there, but otherwise the depot was not well guarded at all. The last rays of the sun disappeared behind the hills to the west, and dusk was upon them.

"Remember," Raven admonished, "we need to really stir things up if we want them to send that spider tank."

"Don't worry." Blackfire smiled. "Stirring things up is my specialty."

---------------------------------------------------------

From his hiding place to the north of the port, CJ found the explosion that lit the western sky was particularly spectacular. Even without the benefit of binoculars, CJ could see the immense spider-like tank rush off faster than he would have given it credit for, its immense legs working feverishly to carry it up the slope westward.

"Now its our turn." He said grimly after the hulk of metal disappeared. He looked to his left, and nodded at HK.

The battledroid raised the rifle to his shoulder and fired a single shot. The bullet flew straight and true. The large radio tower sitting on the top of the main building toppled with a mighty crash, the dish taking part of the upper floor with it as it fell.

CJ turned to his companion, planning on giving the order to advance, only to discover that the robot was already sprinting toward the base's perimeter.

As fast as the battledroid could be on open ground, he was nowhere as swift as the Weretiger, who overtook in him seconds, tearing a gaping hole in the fence. The barbed wire didn't bother him in the least, nor did the automatic weapon fire the erupted from the guard towers.

"The garage with the halftracks is yours, the one with the tanks is mine!" He roared, running over the open ground to the large building near the entrance, the dim light making him seem like a wraith, immense and vengeful, come from hell itself to punish the wicked for their crimes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On the eastern shore of the great ocean, there was once an immense city. Before the change in this world had come, bringing with it a horrible plague, this had been the mightiest city ever built. Over fifty million people had lived there, covering hundreds of square miles. Now, only the smallest fraction of this population remained. Thousands where there was once millions. Gigantic structures of steel and concrete were now ruined shells of their former selves. Where once people were free, now the armies of the Crimson King held sway. Enslaved by murderers and madmen, the resistance to this domination was weak, and it was the job of the oracle to make sure that it didn't die out completely.

Blind since birth, a young girl named Karin, better known as the oracle, had been blessed with a sight beyond human understanding. Strange visions, fragmented, confusing, would visit her daily. At four years old she had been made leader of the resistance, so adept was she at knowing how best to strike against their oppressors. She was almost nine now, and through her minds eye had witnessed enough suffering and bloodshed to fill a thousand lifetimes.

The vast sewers beneath the city provided a perfect home for the resistance fighters, its nearly endless network of tunnels making it nigh on impossible for their enemies to track them. The oracle was a pretty girl, despite having lived all her life in darkness and grime. Her short blonde hair fell freely around her face, her sad blue eyes staring uselessly out onto the world.

"The four are coming." She whispered into the darkness. "It won't be long now." She didn't know if she should feel happy or sad. So little time.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of its pessimistic thoughts. The operation was about to begin, and if there was any hope of success, she was going to have to concentrate with all her might. Still, in the back of her mind, she could see across the ocean, to a not so quite bay on the western shore.

-------------------------- ------------- ------------- -----

The Hunter-Killer 47 unit was nothing if not efficient. Upon entering the number three vehicle hangar of the port, HK immediate targeted the series of conveyer belts directly in front him. During normal operation, the halftracks would be transported to the front of the garage on these conveyer belts for greater convenience. With these belts out of commission, the halftracks could not launch. The halftrack crews, who up until then had been on standby in the dormitories, would not have a chance to strike back.

The soldiers stationed within the hangar were undaunted, however, and they still had numbers on their side.

HK cut down a column of defense droids with the last clip of his assault rifle, discarding the weapon as it became useless. He ran at top speed toward one of the soldiers, dodging with incredible speed the spray of bullets that swept towards him. Those who managed to hit their mark barely scratched the red paint of his chassis. The soldier dropped his own empty rifle, and reached for the 9mm at his side. HK took him in a chokehold, holding him as a shield with one arm, and grabbing the pistol with the other. The others hesitated, and HK took advantage. He fired the gun empty before he broke the neck of his prisoner and ducked into a side room. His pursuers hot behind him.

While HK didn't believe in luck (for that matter, HK didn't believe in much of anything), it was amazing how fortune could sometimes smile on him. Though intended for the housing of vehicles, the hangar nevertheless had a rather impressive armory. An armory filled with such a variety of weapons that CJ probably would have referred to it as a battledroid wet dream.

Like a kid in a candy store, HK selected his favorite treats. The first of which was an enormous magnum automatic. While HK had never seen a Clint Eastwood movie, if he had, he would have recognized the handgun for the automatic equivalent of Dirty Harry's famous magnum revolver, complete with scope and laser sight. The unfortunate mixture of human and robot soldiers that pursued HK into the armory didn't even have the chance to ask themselves if they felt lucky.

-------------------------- ------------- ------------- -----

The Weretiger tore through the tank turret, his razor sharp claws easily ripping through the armor and disabling the tank. A second tank exited the garage ahead, its main cannon discharging. The shell flew wide, poorly aimed in its haste. Like a blitzing defensive lineman, the Weretiger threw his shoulder into the tank, flipping it on its top with one fluid motion.

Tanks were streaming from the garage entrance now, peppering the area with fire from their secondary weapons. The Weretiger leapt atop the nearest of these, grabbing the tank's turret at its base. With a powerful twist, the turret tore free. Wielding the severed turret like a club, the Weretiger began cutting a swath through the tanks, the machine gun fire bouncing harmlessly off his thick hide. With a mighty backhanded swipe, the Weretiger swung at the last in the line of tanks, crushing it like a pop can. Now able to see within the hangar, the Weretiger could see the vehicle elevators moving feverishly to keep up, desperate to bring more tanks to bear on the intruder.

The Weretiger was just able to dodge aside as another tank, less than five meters away, fired its massive cannon at point blank range. The explosion sent shrapnel flying, the force of the impact tearing up bits of metal and concrete.

Running through the center of the garage was a long line of steel girders set up to support the enormous structure. Wasting no time, the Weretiger grasped the tank that had fired on him by the treads, lifting it with a mighty heave. Spinning like an Olympic discus thrower, the Weretiger threw the enormous tank with incredible force. The tank flew straight and true, tearing through the steel girders one by one. The structure groaned, unable to take further punishment. As the building collapsed, the Weretiger leapt nimbly through the entrance.

The building collapsed in on itself, showering the area with debris. Like rats leaving a sinking ship, many of the personnel of the facility were making a break for it, jeeps, ships, and other transports were even now underway, desperate to leave the battle zone. The battledroids and soldiers, however, were still prepared to defend the installation. They fired from behind cover, using grenades and other explosives to herd the Weretiger toward the port, possibly in the hope that the battleships could were capable of hitting such a target. The night sky was alight with the many fires that now littered the complex, and with a massive boom, the night sky to the west was bathed in orange flame. The oil depot had been destroyed.

This was the last straw for many of the soldiers. The battledroids remained, only to be cut down by the Weretiger. The guard towers were still firing on him, their persistence becoming increasingly irritating. The Weretiger uprooted the closest of these, swinging it back down on a nearby building. He was about to move onto the next when a hail of gunfire, sounding a lot like a buzz saw, cut through the base of the tower and sending it toppling. The Weretiger looked over to see HK toting a gatling gun so large, that it was almost comical to see the thin red robot toting the immense weapon.

"Found some new toys, eh?" The Weretiger grinned, barring his teeth.

"Reply: Affirmative, master. Up until now, my considerable skills have been limited by the tools on hand. I am indeed happy to report that my battle capabilities are now better realized through this equipment. The vindicator minigun, for example, is…"

"Great, great." The Weretiger grumbled, wary of time slipping away. "We've taken care of their assault vehicles, now we need to destroy or disable as many of the ships out their we can."

As if to punctuate his words, the booming retort of large-scale cannon fire could be heard coming from the port section. Within seconds, the area around them would be pulverized by the massive cannons of the half dozen battleships sitting at the docks.

"Let's move!" The Weretiger roared, taking off in the direction of the port. As far as he knew, things were going splendidly. As far as he knew.

-------------------------- ------------- ------------- -----

Their ruse had worked, the large spider like tank had appeared, ready to deal death to the two intruders. It had arrived with incredible speed, its four legs working in tandem to carry its bulk across the landscape. The oil field was already aflame thanks to Raven and Blackfire, who had had little difficulty in subduing the field's defenses. Blackfire had begun to think things were going to turn out OK. That is, until the tank showed up.

The plan from this point was to circle around the tank, and fly as fast as possible back to the port. They would then board a ship, and be long gone before the tank returned to its post. That was the theory. In practice, getting around the massive obstacle was a good deal more difficult. The top cannons continued to fire, the thunderous sound causing the ground to shake. Even more dangerous were the missile launchers, a seemingly endless stream of missiles had come at the two since the thing had arrived. The other armaments were making it very difficult to make their escape. If they got too far, the rail guns and their DU rounds would begin to fire. If they got too close, flamethrowers containing napalm would begin belching at them.

Two missiles were gaining on Blackfire from behind, while another pair was trying to head her off. Against her better judgment, Blackfire descended until she was only a few feet from the ground, leading the missiles into the center of the oil towers. She turned back, purple energy intercepting the two missiles behind her. The explosions caught a number of the towers on fire, the spurting oil erupting in flame. Drawn to this more intense heat source, the other missiles changed course, entering the heart of the inferno.

Dodging her own set of missiles, Raven nearly missed the opportunity. Instead she reached out with her power, forcing the erupting arcs of oil to converge on the tank, coloring its titanium armor black. The fire continued, gaining speed as it swept through the towers. The tank tried to escape the conflagration, but couldn't move fast enough. It was engulfed as the entire oil field erupted in flame. Flying at full speed, Blackfire and Raven managed to escape the heart of the blast.

"Good God!" Blackfire exclaimed, looking back at their handiwork. "It's gone up like a vision of hell!"

Raven smirked. "No, the real hell is much different."

Blackfire glanced over at her. "Did you say something?"

"Not a thing."

Blackfire put her hands on her hips. "That CJ, givin' us ladies the hard job. I really should put him in his place."

Raven nodded, examining her burnt cloak. "I'll hold him down for you." She looked up, her eyes rooted once again on the immense fire. "We did our part, now lets… oh shit!"

Blackfire didn't know Raven very well, but there was something about her that told her she was not the kind to swear often. Dreading what she was about to see, Blackfire followed Raven's gaze.

The tank emerged from the flames, its hull scorched, but not truly damaged. The enormous cannons boomed, and the two dodged aside as the air around them exploded. The tank began racing towards them, its legs carrying it faster than one would think. The intense heat had caused the missiles to explode, destroying the launchers, but the tank was otherwise undamaged.

Blackfire swooped close, sending bolt after bolt of purple energy at the metal hulk. A few inches above the surface of the tank's armor, a blue aura stopped the energy bolts. The barrier was still intact.

The napalm launchers spewed flame at Blackfire, who dodged quickly out of the way. Raven erected an immense barrier, trying to hold the tank back.

"Lets get out of here!" Blackfire shouted, whooshing past Raven.

The two flew off, pushing themselves as fast as they could go. Without its missiles, the tank reverted to its rail gun, firing depleted uranium slugs at incredible velocity. The two companions dodged, doing their best to fly erratically. They reached the cusp of a hill, and then dived to take cover, flying low over the ground.

"I've had enough fun for one day." Blackfire said, neglecting to smile.

Raven nodded. "Let's go."

-------------------------- ------------- ------------- -----

The Weretiger and HK had found a very efficient way to deal with the ships in the harbor. HK would merely point to the section of deck closest to where the ammo magazines were stored, the Weretiger would tear back the decking like an orange peel, and HK would lob a couple of fragmentation grenades into the hole. At the very least, the resulting explosions would cause significant structural damage, at the most they would be sufficient to tear the vessel in half. Within no time the port was filled with burning hunks of metal that had once been ships.

The Weretiger had already subconsciously chosen a small destroyer as their transport. It looked to be newly constructed, the white paint on the hull was still wet. It was definitely on the smaller side (as far as warships went), and seemed the ideal choice. HK gave his approval, stating that such a vessel would be easy to manipulate once he had interfaced with its computer.

A whoosh of air above them made them turn. Blackfire and Raven shot into view, breathing heavily as they sat themselves down. The Weretiger didn't have time to ask what was wrong. Leaping like a frog, the immense tank came into view, its turrets spewing fire.

The Weretiger grabbed the two girls, shielding them from the blast.

"We'll never make it out of the bay with that thing shooting at us!" He yelled over the ringing in his ears.

"Let's bring the bastard down, then!" Blackfire yelled back, sounding frustrated.

The Weretiger leapt up, charging toward the immense machine. Blackfire flew low behind him, sending a steady stream of purple energy blasts at the tank. Raven forced down one of the guard towers, her black aura swinging it like a club.

The lumbering craft's shield easily absorbed Blackfire's energy bursts and the tower, and leveled the Weretiger with a pair of DU rounds before he could get within a hundred meters. The Weretiger rose, blood flowing from the shallow wounds, and dodged in time to avoid being drenched in napalm. The powerful depleted uranium railguns continued to fire, tracing Blackfire and Raven through the air. The sudden rush of flame had created a temporary blind spot in the tank's sensors, allowing the Weretiger to close the gap unnoticed. As Blackfire and Raven continued to draw the fire of the DU guns, the Weretiger crept bellow the metal behemoth, his red eyes following the jerky movements of the computer-controlled railguns. They spotted him too late, one gun swiveling in a vain attempt to gun him down. With a mighty leap, the Weretiger reached the left railgun, grasping it tightly I his paws. The automated device twisted, trying to break his grasp, but it was no use. With a mighty jerk, the Weretiger tore the gun out by its base. The second railgun snapped up, ready to fire, but it was pulled to the side by a familiar black aura, and then Blackfire was there. Mimicking her partner, she twisted the gun at its base, tearing it free. Neither one had time to dodge this time as they were immediately bathed in napalm.

Raven swore, trying to divert the path of the flame, but was unable to help in time. She watched her two friends as they fell from the tank's undercarriage.

"Where the hell is that damn robot?" She said to herself, chanting aloud to break her companions fall.

As if in answer, a deafening boom sounded behind her, and with a mighty explosion, the tank was thrown on its side. HK stood on the deck of the remaining destroyer, wires buried into a small computer terminal near the main guns.

"Exclamation: We must pierce the tank's barrier now! Otherwise its main weapon will be turned on this vessel!" Although individually the four could avoid the immense cannons on top of the tank, the destroyer anchored in the harbor would not stand a chance. Already the massive turrets were shifting, taking aim on the ship.

As a true warrior in the heat of battle, Raven didn't think, she only acted. She reached out with her mind, feeling for the Weretiger. She found him below the metal hulk, injured but alive. She could only hope he would have enough awareness to know what she planned, and the strength left to survive it.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath…" Raven began to chant, her power being pushed to the max. She felt for it. That singular connection that she shared with her fellow Titan. That strange feeling she hadn't experienced before. She found it, and began feeding power to her friend.

The Weretiger roared, and with an unbelievable show of strength, virtually exploded from the debris pile. His fur had turned jet black, and a powerful black aura surrounded him, burning with an intensity that shocked even Raven. His rage. Her sorrow. They had become one. With a single leap, the Weretiger jumped onto the top of the metal behemoth, the very metal paneling crackling with energy at his arrival. The black energy was overflowing now, and Raven had to concentrate just to remain conscious, such was the incredible strain placed on her by attempting this. As bad as it was for her, it was a hundred times worse for her friend. With this immense power also came incredible pain, a pain of both the body and mind that seemed to want to tear its host in two.

Napalm flowed from the nozzles, but was stopped by the black aura. The main cannon targeted this new threat and fired at point blank range. The Weretiger held up one massive black paw, catching the immense shell in mid flight. The shell exploded in his hand, obscuring him from Raven's vision for a moment. When she saw him again, he had grabbed the large turret. Nearly as large as the base it was set on, the main turret groaned, then was torn back, exposing a giant gap.

HK didn't hesitate. Every weapon on the destroyer fired at once, each passing expertly through the gap. The resulting explosion sent a shockwave so large that it cast Raven to the ground.

Raven rose slowly, her body aching horribly from the effort she had expended. A trickle of blood came down her brow, getting into her eyes. She looked up, to see him standing over her.

Like a macabre vision of rage and sadness, the dark Weretiger stood before her. Where he stood, it seemed as if a void had opened, a void that swallowed all light around it. Two red orbs peered at her, narrowing to slits. Her mind returned to the darkness of todash, where her personal demons had been made real. Here was a beast that even those demons would not dare challenge.

With one last howl of pain, a howl that shook the ground more than the mighty spider tank, the dark Weretiger exploded in a shower of black energy, forcing Raven to shield her eyes. When she was able to look again she saw her friend, in human form, laying quietly on the rubble strewn earth, his face as pale as the moon.

-------------------------- ------------- ------------- -----

The little girl known as the oracle sifted through the garbage, her blind eyes remaining steady as her hands worked. The lever was here. It had to be. If she didn't close the door, they'd all be killed. Her sharp ears could clearly hear the ring of gunfire above, the large entrance to the underground tunnels was even now under siege.

She could see the immense city above, the hopeless people who lived in a state of virtual slavery there, and even the bad men and worse creatures that would kill her in an instant if they found her.

At last she felt it, her hand gripping a handle underneath the muck. She pulled it with all her might, forcing the rusted lever to move. Above her, she could hear the large doors begin to close, their immense steel frames sliding together automatically. She used her mind to see the rebels fleeing back into the tunnels, momentarily safe from those who would annihilate them.

They had done it. They had hijacked the shipment of food they so desperately needed. Many had died, but many more in the undercity would have starved if not for them. People who lived in the slums below the city, people who were kept in cages like animals, rarely cared for by their jailers would have wasted away to nothing long ago if not for them.

The oracle wiped her brow, pushing away the sweat that clung to her forehead. Her head hurt. She would have to sleep for several days to regain the strength she had expended. First, though, she needed to speak with Mark, to tell him what else she had seen.

She climbed through the narrow passageway that led deeper in to the sewers, her sharpened senses making it easy going. A number of men carried large parcels of food on their backs, wading through the grime, headed toward the rebel base. At the head of the column was a thin man, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Mark!" The oracle called out to him in her overly serious voice.

The man turned at his name, smiling as his gaze fell to the little girl.

"Saved our asses again." He mumbled, puffing his cigarette. He frowned as he read the exhaustion on her face. "Oh God, are you OK?"

"Four come from the west, across the sea." She said, ignoring the question. "All servants of the white take heed. Gunslingers they be, and on their backs they carry our fate." The oracle gave a deep sigh, then collapsed.

As sleep took her, she held one final image in her head: four figures, bathed in light, pushing back the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tale of the Hanged Man 

John floated in and out of consciousness, the severe pain in his head making it nigh on impossible to fall asleep completely. He blinked, trying to clear the crust from his eyes. He began to raise his hand to wipe at the sleep, an action that was ended as the leather straps fastened around his wrists ran out of slack. He blinked again, sick and disoriented from the sheer volume of drugs coursing through his body. The same white room greeted his eyes, the same white room that had been his for more years than he could remember.

"How did I get here?" A voice in his head shouted, and John could feel a sense of panic wash over him. He didn't belong here. When had had he arrived at this place? Where was he? What had happened to…?

He closed his eyes tight, fighting the multitude of feelings that washed over him. "Shut up. SHUT UP!" He yelled at himself. Not today. He couldn't lose it today. Not with the doctor coming to do his evaluation. If anything seemed off when he spoke with Dr. Foster today, the bastard would use it as an excuse to up his drug levels.

"What was I dreaming about?" He asked himself, trying to break the chorus of voices in his head. "It seemed so real…" He felt like crying again. His dreams were so beautiful: epic in scale and quite dangerous, but beautiful nonetheless. The doctor said they were the root of his sickness, this terrible sickness of the mind that made him such a danger to himself and others. A sickness of the mind so profound, that he would likely never leave this living nightmare.

His stomach turned, and he had to keep the bile from rising too far in his throat. The drugs again. God how he hated them. They were always giving him more drugs. Drugs to keep him calm. Drugs to stop his visions. Drugs to help him sleep. Drugs to make him feel happy. Drugs, drugs, and more drugs. The anti-aggression pills were the worst. That bastard Devon, the head orderly, just loved giving John the anti-aggression pills. How such a twisted son of a bitch could get a job at a mental institution John didn't know. The bastard had beaten many patients (including John) and took special pleasure in forcing unwanted drugs down a patient's throat. This was maximum security after all, any method that kept the crazies in line was considered a good one.

The room began to spin, and John moaned in pain and terror. His senses grew incredibly sharp, and all existence seemed to swirl around him. For a moment he was someone else, another person from another place, a man who didn't belong in this hell. Outside, he heard a Raven caw. The room stopped swirling, and he could feel his tensed muscles begin to relax.

"Raven…" Unexplained tears began to flow down his cheeks, seeping into the white hospital bed that John was strapped to every night.

With the tears came a horrible black rage, a rage that threatened to tear him apart. So powerful was this anger that for a moment John felt as if he could break his restraints, tear through the heavy metal door, and be free of this place forever. But then, with a sickening rush, the anti-aggression medication took over. John sank into the mattress as the artificial calm settled over him. The strange feeling of power left him, leaving only his pain and sadness.

"Any way you paint it, you are one crazy piece of shit." A mocking voice spoke from the doorway, and John cursed himself. A tall, thin man entered the room, wearing the plain white short sleeves and white pants of a hospital orderly. A large baton swung at his side, and he twirled a set of keys around the index finger of his left hand.

"Don't I get a good morning?" The man sneered, looking down on his patient.

"Hi Devon." John said, checking this new surge of anger. "Kick the crap out of any special needs kids today?" He asked, despite himself.

"Ahhh… So you got your sense of humor back do ya?" Devon said, laughing coldly. "That good, nut job. Real good. You'll need a good laugh when Dr. Foster takes one look at my report and doubles your meds." The man grinned, tossing his heavy key ring in the air and catching it with one hand. "Hell, maybe he won't even have to read the report, maybe you'll just try and rip his throat out right then and there, showing everybody how crazy you really are."

John felt the anger drain from him, the medication working hard on his system. Devon was trying to get him worked up. Trying to make him break down right before his evaluation. John took a deep breath, determined not to let the bastard get to him. Outside, he heard the raven crow again.

"Damn blackbirds." Devon muttered, looking out the barred window. "Really need to talk to somebody about exterminating the little pests." He turned, and began to unbuckle John's restraints. "Time for breakfast nut job. You're going to need your strength."

For a moment, something deep within him roared for John to tear this man apart, avenge himself and the others by getting rid of this piece of human garbage. This feeling was quickly dispelled by the meds, replacing it with the sick feeling he had grown so accustomed to.

John looked up to see Devon studying him. When he saw that the drugs had kicked in, the mocking smile returned. "Better be a good boy today, nut job. If I had my way, you'd be drug out into the field and shot. No harm in killing a mad cat, is there?" Devon frowned, as if unable to explain his own choice of words. "Mad dog, that is." He put in, correcting himself. Not waiting for a comment from John, Devon hauled him to his feet, guiding him by the arm to the doorway. "You know the drill." Devon said.

John nodded, facing the door. Devon opened it for him, and John went through first. They began making their way down the long corridor, the muffled moans of others coming from behind closed doors. As they approached the end of the hallway, an immense sign came into view, it read:

Carnate Sanitarium est. 1915

Maximum Security Wing

---------------------------------------------------

Dr Foster was a short, stocky man with thinning gray hair and an ugly mustache. He wasn't a down right evil man like Devon was, he was just a lazy man who had little to no interest in the progress of his patients. He had been the recipient of the worst kind of job someone in his profession can receive, and as a result had little motivation to perform said job. He sat across from John in a simple white room, a single metal table separating the two. A pair of orderlies (neither of which was Devon, thank God) stood motionless at the room's entrance. A large one way window / mirror was built into the right side of the room, constructed so that students or other doctors could watch what John though of as "the freak show" from a safe location.

As he studied John's file, Dr. Foster made several noises, ranging from "Ah ha…" to "I see…" none of which were a good indicator of what the man was thinking. John waited patiently, intent on waiting as long as it took for the doctor to finish.

At last Foster looked up, removing his glasses and looking John in the eye. "So John," He said in a friendly manner, "how are things going?"

"Pretty good, doctor." John replied, meeting his gaze. He didn't say more, instead waiting for the doctor to speak next.

The doctor nodded, as if John's reply was of some great importance. "And what do you think you've learned here in the past three years?"

John had to hide his reaction. Three years? It felt like a hundred times that. He couldn't even remember what he was like before he had got to this place. "Well doctor, I think I've learned to control my anger, and as such am no longer any real threat to anyone." John swallowed.

"But you still have no recollection of why you were brought here?" The doctor said, raising an eyebrow.

"No." John said softly, holding the doctor's gaze.

Dr. Foster shook his head, then slid the file he had been looking at over to John. There were a number of pictures on top, and John's eyes immediately widened in shock. Two dead people stared at him, their lifeless eyes unflinching.

"You still have no memory of that?" The doctor asked, his voice calm.

"I… don't have any idea what this is!" John exclaimed.

Suddenly the voice in his head broke through, causing John instant pain in the temples. "Don't listen to him!" It roared. "He lies! You don't belong here!" John pushed the voice down, desperate to regain control.

"What is happening to me?" He thought. "Am I really crazy?" The thought scared him. It was the fear of a man who is cognizant of his own mental state.

"Something wrong?" Dr. Foster asked, tilting his head. John didn't respond, fearful that the doctor would see his collapse. Dr. Foster sighed then began writing on a prescription pad. Tearing off the note when he was done, the doctor spoke. "I'm sorry John, but I see no other choice than to increase your medication. It's the only way you'll ever get well."

The doctor wasn't really concerned, and John could tell. The voice roared again, causing John to squeeze the edge of the table with all his might in order to maintain control. The two orderlies stepped forward, taking John by each arm and leading him from the room.

When John had left, Dr. Foster shook his head. "Why do I get all the nut jobs?" He asked himself. As he rose to leave, he noticed something on the table near where John had been sitting. He leaned forward to get a closer look. An impression of two hands could be seen on the table's surface, the hard metal nearly crushed by the force. At the end of each fingertip was an even deeper indention, looking suspiciously like claw marks.

---------------------------------------------------

John didn't know who to trust anymore. He had always thought that, at the very least, he could trust in himself. No matter how bad things got, he could always slip into his dreams, where everything was ok. But now things were different. Everyone around him was telling him that his dreams were what made him crazy. The voice in his head had gotten louder, and the anger that seemed to consume him at times was getting worse. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was meant to live out his days in this hell. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember his past. Hell, he couldn't even remember where he had been a few days ago. All he remembered was the pain, the pain and the fear that seemed to permeate him, and this place.

He lay back in his bed now, staring at the dark ceiling. The order for lights out was given over the PA, and immediately all light was extinguished. The time between lights out and the moment when he fell asleep was the worst. He could almost hear some gigantic, hulking animal breathing in the darkness. Sometimes he could swear he saw two red eyes flashing in the darkness. He would close his eyes as tight as he could, and wait for sleep to take him.

But something was different this time. He could sense the creature in his room, could almost feel its hot breath on his face. Suddenly there was a loud rustling in the room. Despite his better judgment he opened his eyes and looked at the foot of his bed. Sitting on the metal post, just visible in a shaft of pale moonlight, was an immense raven. The large black bird cocked its head to one side, ruffling its feathers.

"Caw!" Cawed the bird, its deep throaty voice echoing in the small room. "Caw!" It said urgently, flapping its wings in an agitated fashion. Their eyes met in the dark room, and John got the intense feeling that he knew what lay behind the bird's black eyes. The raven hopped forward, and with another caw, began to peck feverishly at the strap on John's right arm.

John looked away, fighting a surge of emotion. When he looked back, the bird was gone. John blinked, sad and relieved at the same time. Relieved that the vision was gone. Sad for a reason he couldn't yet understand. He lay his head back down, and was soon asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

The man in black walked casually down the street, his strange boots clacking on the cement of the sidewalk. An oppressive darkness had settled on the neighborhood, a darkness that one felt in ones soul. The man whistled as he walked, a happy tune that he had known from his childhood. To the man, it was ages ago. He continued his stroll, looking as if he had no idea where he was going. This was caused in part by the fact that he _didn't_ know where he was going. But he was nevertheless confident he would find his way. He had found his way before, and fate would not keep him from his target now.

As he sauntered down the dark street, a figure lurched at him from the darkness. A man in a ski mask stood before the man in black, a 9mm pistol clutched in his hand. "Gimmee your wallet or I will KILL YOU!" The man said, his voice muffled by the mask.

The man in black arched an eyebrow, looking amused. "I'm afraid I haven't carried a wallet in many years, my poor friend." He smiled with genuine humor.

The man in the ski mask swore, lifting the gun until it was a few centimeters from the other man's head. A shaky thumb went up to pull back the hammer, and the man tried his threat again. When he was finished, the man in black still stood there, the amused smile still on his face.

In the darkness of the street gunshots rang out, gunshots that were cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

The man in black continued his stroll, his whistle cutting through the dark night.

---------------------------------------------------

_An endless field of roses stretched out before him, its beauty overwhelming. All his senses were alive, taking in every aspect of this place. The man with many names stood looking out over the field of Can'Ka No Rey, his heart soaring with the song. In the distance, he could just make out a single tall structure, its spire extending into the heavens. A cloud swirled around it, shielding it from view. The man with many names was so overwhelmed with happiness that he wanted to sing along with the roses, but try as he might, he couldn't remember the words. He had forgotten SO much. Who he was, where he had come from, even those he had called friends. But he had also forgotten the pain, the fear, and everything that had once eaten at him._

_The man frowned, and around him the song of Can'Ka No Rey fell to a low murmur. Through the roses strode a man, a man dressed in a weather stained coat, a man smoking a cigarette. Hanging loosely at his side was a large revolver. Despite this, the man with many names was not afraid._

_"I don't know if you remember me." The man said, taking the cigarette from his mouth._

_"I don't remember much of anything." Was the honest reply. _

_"My name is Arthur, but I suppose it's not important." The man dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, carefully avoiding the many roses at his feet. "And you… Well, you have many names." Arthur smiled. "But I suppose John will do for now."_

_"Alright." John smiled back._

_"And now you've got a really tough decision ahead of you, my friend." The smile left Arthur's lips, and he dipped his hand into his pocket, retrieving another cigarette. _

_John was about to ask what he was talking about, when he noticed two more figures coming towards him across the field. One was a woman in blue, her hood cast over her face. The other was John as a child. But he hadn't been known as John then._

_"To live, and face the everyday pain of existence." Arthur continued. "Or to perish, and to leave all pain and fear behind." Arthur looked at him, a sad look on his face. "There is no wrong path. Allow your inner voices to choose for you. This is your last chance kid." He stepped back, allowing the other two figures to come forward._

_The woman in blue spoke first. "Don't forget me." She said, her voice heavy with emotion. "You promised we'd see it together." She turned to look over her shoulder, back at the immense tower in the distance. "I don't think I'd ever have the courage to say it to you outright, but you are special to me. Very special." She swept back her hood, and John beheld a woman more beautiful than any he had known, her dark eyes fixing him with a look of indescribable feeling. With that she turned, her blue cloak waving behind her, and she walked into the field, slowly fading._

_Now the child spoke. "We were hurt." The boy said, his eyes brimming. "We hurt others, and were hurt ourselves." He held out his hands, and John saw they were stained with blood. "And we are alone, more alone than ever. No man was meant to bear such a burden. Save existence? We cannot save ourselves. No reward is worth the price in blood, fear, and anguish that we have endured. Let us go now, and find peace in our own way." The boy turned, and likewise faded into the field. _

_Arthur stepped forward, the cigarette hanging from his mouth. "I'm sorry kid, but this is the way it's got to be. You've got to make a choice, you can't live in limbo forever. I'm supposed to be impartial, so I won't tell you what I think. All I'll say is, remember your watch." The man tossed him what appeared to be a small digital watch, its features showing a set of strange symbols where there should have been numbers. _

---------------------------------------------------

John awoke, the dream still vivid in his mind. For the first time since before he God knows when, John remembered his dream. He still couldn't remember his past, but now he at least knew the path before him, and he couldn't make his choice in this hell.

It was very, very late. Or very, very early depending on your point of view. It would be many hours before he would be missed. John looked down, his eyes going over the leather straps that held him in place. He sighed, wondering again whether or not he was just crazy, like everybody said, but that's when he saw it. Strapped to his wrist, he could just see the outline of a cheap watch. That was all the incentive he needed. He pulled with all his might, summoning every once of will and then some, trying desperately to break free. Just as he was ready to admit defeat, the weakened strap on his right wrist gave, tearing at beak marks that shouldn't have been there.

In a flash, John was free, and made his way to the immense door to his cell. He pushed and pulled, but the door didn't budge. John examined the simple lock on the door. If only he had some wire, he could probably pick it. He glanced down at the watch, and with a mournful sigh, broke it open. A large collection of wires lay within, and in no time, John had found the most likely candidate. He worked for nearly an hour, jiggling the lock while trying to slide the bent wire in as far as possible. Finally, the lock gave a soft click, and swung open.

John didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better than here. Without even so much as a look back, John left the room.

---------------------------------------------------

The man in black walked up to the front desk of the Carnate Sanitarium, still whistling his jaunty tune.

A nurse behind a thick plastic partition looked up from her magazine, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours ended some time ago. Our office opens at eight tomorrow morning. Until then I'm afraid…" She would never finish her sentence. With a force of semi truck, Mikba smashed the plastic partition, his face split in the never-ending grin that he liked so much. The nurse's head was severed in a single, sickening stroke, the immense claws impaling her.

Turning back into his human form, Ash stood behind the counter, the main computer standing before him. It was splattered with blood, but still clearly operational. He surfed the large database of pictures until he found the one he wanted. Below the image of his hated enemy was stated that he had been admitted three years ago. Ash chuckled.

"They got the check in time wrong." He laughed, grinning broadly. "But I got a feeling they'll get the check out time just right. He laughed again, and in an instant had committed John's room directions to memory. He began to walk again, his lofty whistle breaking the dead silence of the asylum.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The man with many names (we shall call him John a little while longer) jogged down the corridor, the only sound he could make out was that of his own footsteps. Even so, a feeling of incredible dread had settled on him, and he knew he had to get out of here as quickly as possible. The dark corridor was empty, and the sense of foreboding only increased as he slipped into the darkness. He came to the first checkpoint, doubling over as he stopped, the sleeping pills he had taken only a few hours ago making such exertion very difficult. He spied a single orderly as he peeked around the corner. The man sat at a desk, his feet up, and his nose buried in a football magazine. The only way to the next area was straight through this checkpoint. He didn't want to hurt this man, but under the circumstances, he had no alternative.

John tried to summon as much aggression as he could, remembering the feeling of strength that came with it. The anti-aggression medication rose to defy him, bringing with it the familiar nausea.

"So much for psyching myself up." John thought. "Here goes nothing." He charged forward, taking the orderly by complete surprise. He grabbed at the baton at his belt, but John got to it first, hitting the man none to lightly on the side of the head. The man went down without a sound. John froze, straining his ears to catch the sounds of any further assailants. When none came, John drug the man underneath the desk, shielding him from sight. John stumbled a little as he continued into the next section, the anger and the drugs playing tug-o-war in his skull. He felt like vomiting, but managed to carry on.

He tried to focus on the end of the corridor, trying to ignore the complex feelings rushing through him.

"_REMEMBER!"_ A voice bellowed in his head, and he dropped the baton as he sunk to his knees, closing his eyes against the pain. The voice continued, regardless.

"_How could you forget our friends? How could you forget Raven?"_ The voice accused, and with it came anger, anger too powerful for even the meds to contain. Anger as black and alive as the dark corridor around him. For an instant, he thought something incredible was going to happen. He felt himself begin to change, his perception altering. The hallway became vivid, alive with scents, sounds, and feelings. Then it faded, and John was alone once again.

Using the wall for leverage, John rose.

"What am I supposed to remember?" He asked himself in a harsh whisper. Outside, a Raven crowed.

------------------------------------------------------

Ash licked the blood from his fingers, savoring the taste.

_"Why?"_ A voice within him screamed. _"Why must you kill? They don't deserve to die like dogs!"_ The voice within him continued, trying to reason with him, but the man just smiled.

"This truly is a place of madness." He said aloud, his eyes roving the darkness. "I can see why she chose it. A man exiled here, would not last long, regardless of internal fortitude." Still, the voice continued, tugging at his mind. It was the voice of his old self. The voice of the man who had been Ash before his pact with the Crimson Lady. His thoughts drifted back.

------------------------------------------------------

"Leave him." She had said, dismissing Ash's request with a waive of her hand. "His is a fate worse than death. Let him wallow in the purgatory of that world."

"I will not be robbed of my vengeance!" Ash fumed, his voice rising. "He still has a price to pay in blood for what he has done to me!"

"When his friend filled him with her power, she allowed me to step in, allowing me to do with him as I saw fit. I sent him to a dimension where he will know no respite. He has lost his memory and his mind, not to mention his powers. To the people of that world, he is just another man in a sanitarium. Let him grow old and perish in that hell, and be content that I still have a use for you." The Crimson Lady turned, and departed.

"It is your father I serve, not you." Ash spoke quietly, even after she was long gone. "And since he has long since vanished, I will do as _I_ see fit." He turned down the corridor of factory 419, seeking out the door that would lead him to his enemy.

------------------------------------------------------

Why did this world affect him so? Ash grimaced at the unwelcome memory. Perhaps finishing this would not be as easy as he had thought. He increased his pace, jogging through the corridor. The guards at the first checkpoint didn't know what hit them, the massive, savage creature that lurched from the darkness killed them in mere seconds before continuing onward, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

The creature grinned. In this form, the unwelcome memories didn't come, nor did the tormenting voices. In this form there was only one thought: the coming death of his nemesis. His claws clacked at the floor tile as he moved nimbly through the building.

------------------------------------------------------

"Live! And complete the quest!" One voice bellowed in John's head.

"Die! And be at peace!" Yelled another.

John grunted, never before had the voices been this bad.

A third voice, the voice of the gunslinger in his dream, broke through, although it seemed less intense than the others. "Choose. Choose before the decision is made for you."

He felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder, and John looked up to see a blackbird, a Raven, resting there, its deep blue eyes turned toward him. The madness welled up again, and despite every fear he had of truly going insane, John let it come. He did not resist. He did not struggle. He let the wave of insanity wash over him, filling his very being. Maybe this _was_ it. Maybe this was the end. If it was, John knew what he wanted his last words to be:

"I want to live."

_"Don't forget me." _The Raven spoke, piercing the veil of lunacy.

John jerked as if he had been shocked. Those words. He turned his head toward the bird.

_"You saved our lives. It's hard to admit, but your crazy plan saved the day."_

"Who are you?" John croaked, and again the madness grew. Where did he know those words? Why did they conjure up such emotions?

_"Don't you get it? I'm the one trying to apologize! I was cruel to you when we first met. I disliked you, I was suspicious of you_. _I broke into your mind!"_ John remembered now. Remembered everything.

_"I'm from a place that you can't possibly understand, from a world that you can't possibly imagine. I'm here to do what I can to help people, not to be 'chatted up' by any random buffoon who happens to have superpowers! Now if you don't mind I'd like to be LEFT ALONE!" _

"Raven." Hot tear ran down his cheeks, and he fell to his hands and knees. "Raven."

_"I will never forget you!" She exclaimed, putting every ounce of conviction she could manage into her words. "Never!" She said it again, knowing it was a lie, knowing that a soon as she went through that door, it would be like he never existed._

_He smiled. "You don't have to remember me here." He touched the side of his head. "To still remember me here." He put his hand over his heart. _

_They kissed then, a last moment of passion before the parting of ways. CJ turned away, breaking the kiss. She wouldn't remember him. None of them would. He wasn't going to lie, that hurt. A lot. They would meet again though, many years down the road, in the shadow of the Dark Tower. He would see her coming over the field of roses, and the song of Can'Ka No Rey would swell around them as they embraced._

The man with many names looked up, whole again. The Weretiger stood before him, the smile and crossed arms seemed to say, "Well it's about time!" CJ held out his hand. This time, the medication would not hold back the flood.

------------------------------------------------------

As he turned the corner, he saw him. Mikba's tongue slid from between his teeth, running along his lips. The gruesome grin widened, and the creature leapt forward, ready to claim his vengeance. He howled, but his prey didn't seem to hear. It didn't matter, it would be over in a second, and then all would be settled. He was disappointed that he would he would not have a real battle, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy this. As he reached the object of his hatred, he lifted his hand over his head, the deadly claws poised to strike. With a cry of triumph, the beast swung his claws downwards, eager to disembowel the kneeling man before him.

With a bone-crunching jerk, his arm was stopped. With a roar that shook the hospital to its foundations, the Weretiger twisted the arm, throwing his enemy to the tile floor with enough force to cause a large cracks to form in it's surface. Mikba looked up, stunned. The Weretiger clasped his hands together, and brought them down with earth-shattering force, connecting with Mikba's chest and causing the cracks to give way.

They fell into the basement, more specifically the hospital's large boiler room. They rolled in mid-air, each trying to gain the upper hand. The Weretiger landed on top as they crashed to the floor. He grabbed the creature's other arm, and then he tucked his legs beneath him, digging his hind claws into the creature's chest. Using his incredible strength, the Weretiger pulled with his arms as he pushed with his legs, trying to literally tear his enemy in two. Mikba struggled, trying to free himself. Leaving his left foot parked on the creature's chest, the Weretiger lifted his right leg, bringing it crashing down on Mikba's head. The claws of his right paw dug in, scrapping down Mikba's forehead, and causing black liquid to hiss from the cracks. The creature's shoulder blades buckled, and the Weretiger could hear the bones snap. The arms went limp, and the Weretiger picked up his enemy, swinging him into the immense boiler.

Above him, the Weretiger could hear the fire alarm blaring. He also could hear many running footsteps. The patients and personnel were being evacuated.

His attention returned to his foe. The creature howled at him, it's arms flopping loosely at its sides. The howl was cut off as the Weretiger pounced, driving Mikba against the wall and raking his chest with his claws.

The Weretiger rose, towering over his enemy. He whirled, tearing out a section of wall, and throwing his enemy through all in one fluid motion. Mikba caught himself as he flew through the opening. His arms still flopping at his sides, he reversed direction, thrusting his head forward. Striking him in the mouth, the impact jarred the Weretiger, and a trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth.

The combatants separated, circling one another. Mikba's arms twisted violently, the bones regenerating themselves. The Weretiger licked the blood from his lips, and roared. The room they had broken into was dark and damp, the air heavy with a musty smell. Pipes littered one end of the room, one of which was painted red and had a large sign reading 'danger.'

The Weretiger grinned.

Mikba grinned back.

The two charged again, meeting with a thunderous collision in the center of the room. With incredible agility, the Weretiger rolled as he and his enemy grappled. Using his opponents own momentum against him, the Weretiger whipped his opponent headlong into the red pipe, causing it and the others to rupture with the force. Dropping to all fours, the Weretiger reversed direction, leaping back through the hole in the wall.

The hiss of natural gas could be heard, as could the sound of his enemy trying desperately to extricate himself from the broken pipes. The Weretiger turned to the dented hulk of metal near the hole. Pulling with all his strength, he hefted the immense boiler, tearing it free from its foundations, and heaved it in front the opening just as an enormous explosion rocked the building.

Fire and debris blew past the Weretiger, most of it reflecting harmlessly off his hide. As the noise of the first explosion reverberated, other explosions could be heard throughout the facility. The Weretiger leapt upward, returning to the main floor, just as the floor began to shake violently.

"Here comes the big one." He thought wryly.

He plowed shoulder first through the door, pushing his way outside just as a last powerful explosion brought the entire building crashing down.

Covered in plaster and dust, the Weretiger sneezed violently, causing an explosion of a different sort. Behind him, the building had finished its dazzling display, leaving only a pile of rubble behind.

As he turned away from the mess, the Weretiger saw a much smaller version (perception can be a strange thing) of Devon looking up at him. The man's mouth hung open, and his face was as pale as the plaster that had coated the Weretiger's fur. He had decided to save himself, and as a result, was the only person on this side of the building.

Unable to resist, the Weretiger leaned in. "Do you want to continue our earlier conversation about _putting down a mad cat?_" The Weretiger grinned, his fangs inches from the man's face.

The orderly looked like he was about to wet himself.

The Weretiger sneezed again, coating the man's face in mucous. With a whimper, Devon passed out on the grass.

"Pardon me!" The Weretiger sniffed, his maw still pulled up in a fearsome grin. Alarms were approaching quickly now, and without a sound, the Weretiger slipped into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------

Mikba clawed his way out of the debris. He had had enough. He didn't care how many people he had to kill, he would make the tiger come back, and then they would settle this. As he cast aside a large piece of debris, a red glint caught his eye. He turned, raising his claws. The Crimson Lady strode through the debris, heedless of the fires that still raged. She looked at Mikba, her expression neutral.

Mikba choked, feeling the air being pulled from his lungs. Despite the fires, he suddenly felt very cold, as if he were trapped under the ice once more. He gagged, his tongue hanging from his mouth. He couldn't breath. Death approached. As silently as she had come, the Crimson Lady turned and walked back. As soon as her gaze was broken, Mikba fell gasping to the ground. He looked after his mistress. The lesson was clear. Defy her again, and face a fate worse than the one on the ice shelves. Like a whipped puppy, Mikba came up behind the Crimson Lady, following her as she made her way through the wreckage.

------------------------------------------------------

CJ was just beginning to wonder in what direction to head when he saw a familiar face. Arthur, his face lit by a cigarette, stood leaning against a brick building a couple miles from the sanitarium. As he saw the Weretiger approach, he turned and vanished down an alleyway. CJ rushed after him, calling out.

The back of the alleyway was dark, but not dark enough to fool the eyes of the Weretiger, especially when a match flared near the back of the alley.

"Well," Said Arthur as the Weretiger came into view. "You've confronted everyman's burden, and shown yourself worthy of finding the Dark Tower. I won't say you're trials are at an end. Far from it. But laying your personal demons to rest was perhaps your most difficult test thus far, a test you and Raven both have passed." He paused to take a drag from the cigarette. "You've come farther now than many others who have quested for the tower, farther than anyone in an age."

"What in the hell happened to me?" CJ demanded, now standing there in his human form.

"Your friends powers were manipulated by the enemy. Just as you were granted the power to defeat your foe by your friend Raven, the Crimson Lady intervened, sending you to another universe."

CJ shook his head. "It's more than that. I wasn't just transported somewhere else. I BECAME someone else. It's like I took on another life. I had all these memories, memories that even now are fading away."

"With the Dark Tower, anything is possible." Arthur smiled. "And I don't mean in the way kindergarten teachers do when telling their students that. I mean literally, anything is possible. Your past, your experiences, your LIFE. All are part of this limitless universe called existence. Occasionally, evil people are able to use this power to twist worlds and people as they see fit. This is what happened to you. But even when they are serving their own selfish interests, these evil people may be doing the tower's will. You were meant to come here. You were meant to confront the part of you that is not as selfless, as brave, or as heroic as the rest. You have accepted them, and accepted yourself. And are a stronger hero for it."

CJ closed his eyes. It was not the answer he was looking for, but it was an answer nonetheless. "If the Dark Tower controls so much." He said at last. "Then why is it in danger? Why have so many gone out to save it only to die or lose their minds?"

"Ours is not to know why. It is to do and die." Quoted Arthur. "A great writer said that once, referring to one's duty as a soldier. That is what we are, my friend, soldiers of good. So also are the ones who came before you. The many people, some with powers, some without, who gave their lives in a war that has raged since the beginning of time. The war between good and evil. The war to save the Dark Tower." He sighed, leaning back up against the wall. "Remember what I said about your watch at our first meeting?"

CJ started a little at the suddenness of the question. "You asked me why I keep something that can't fulfill its intended purpose." CJ frowned, pulling the broken pieces of the watch from his pocket. Inspiration dawned. "This thing saved me back there. I'd have never escaped without it. It had a purpose after all."

Arthur nodded.

CJ continued to look at the broken watch. "The deaths of all those heroes before us. They weren't without purpose either, were they?"

"Of course not. They were precursors. Precursors to you and your friends." He thrust his hands in the pockets of his overcoat. "Not to put to much pressure on you, but they lived and died to pave the way for you and your ka-tet to save the Dark Tower."

With that, Arthur turned, pulling open a flimsy looking door behind him. "Times a wastin'." He said. "I think your friends are anxious to see you."

As the two entered the doorway, they vanished from that world forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once again, the feeling of moving through time and space permeated his body. Ahead, CJ could see his companion striding through the dark void that lay between worlds. CJ jogged to keep up, but his body felt heavy. Every time before this, the transportation between worlds was instantaneous. A mere blink of the eye, and one stood on firm ground again. But something was different this time, as CJ could not see the other side, only the sight of the man walking ahead of him greeted him.

"Where are we?" He asked, the words coming from his mouth in a slow, deliberate, manner.

Arthur did not answer. He merely stopped, and looked off to the side, a grim look on his face.

CJ followed his gaze, and was able to see an immense landscape stretching out below them. The land looked dead, barren rock covering an empty wasteland. Massive canyons, like scars on the face of the planet, stretched into the distance.

"The Tower is dying." Arthur spoke at last. "I never thought it could actually happen." He continued speaking as if he were alone. "If and when you are able to grasp the sheer magnitude of _what_ the Dark Tower is, and _how_ it does what it does, you can't help but think: 'How could such a thing be destroyed? How could something so strong, so _good_ ever be destroyed?'" His eyes glistened, and for a moment CJ felt himself in the presence of an old man, bent and troubled, weeping at the cruelty of the world.

Arthur shook his head. "How could anyone want to destroy it, for that matter? How could anyone want to destroy something so beautiful, so full of life? Even if their aims were strictly selfish in nature, how could anyone want to see their own existence end with the Tower's?" Arthur turned back towards their path. "No. There is no understanding the evil that resides in the souls of those who wish for the Tower's end. Some are just weak, its true, but those that lead are beyond any conception of morality. Or of selfishness. Or of weakness. They _live_ to destroy the Dark Tower.

Arthur looked as if he was about to speak again when CJ interrupted.

"Not anymore."

Arthur turned to him.

"That shit is over. Even if Raven and I have to take out every last flunky in every last world in existence, this shit stops now. I honestly don't know what it is we're supposed to do when we get there, but when we do, the Dark Tower will never be in danger again."

CJ fell silent. He was not the type to anger easily (in his human form, that is), and in fact, couldn't remember ever being this pissed in his life.

Arthur nodded. "You still have a long way to go. The world is hundreds, maybe even thousands of times bigger than it was in your time."

CJ tilted his head. "How is that possible?"

Arthur shrugged. "Time and energy. Oh, and the Dark Tower."

CJ shrugged back. "Doesn't matter. Even if I have to go from one end of the universe to the other, I won't let them get away with this any longer."

"Alright. If I may make a suggestion? Start in Pacific City. The path of the beam runs through it, and it is there that the Crimson King's followers gather their might to strike at the beam, with the hopes of chipping away at the energy of the Dark Tower. The forces there shouldn't give you guys any trouble, the landscape… well.. that's a different story, but as long as you stay away from the thinny, you should be fine. And I'm sure the people living there would appreciate some help too." The world around them began to dissolve. "Oh, and one last thing: tell your girlfriend not to try that trick again for awhile. You guys aren't ready for that kind of power yet."

Before CJ could answer, the world around him snapped into focus.

The first thing he became aware of was the blistering heat. He opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them. He sat on the top of a large hill, with an incredible ruined city stretched out beneath him. He turned, and looked behind himself, eastward. An immense desert covered the landscape to the east.

"Well, I guess I'll have a look around." He set off toward the city.

-------------------------------------------------------

Raven was beginning to give up hope. They had crossed the vast ocean, the crossing taking all of three months. She had spent the entire time meditating, searching for their missing comrade. Her dreams had told her everything would be OK, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to expend every effort in finding her friend. Several times during her meditations she had felt as if she were close to finding him, and that she could almost break the membrane between worlds by sheer force of will. Every time, however, she was pushed back. Despite the assurances of her dreams, she had begun to despair. If anything did happen to him, it was her fault.

After the battle, CJ's body had simply vanished, and every attempt she had made to touch his mind had failed. She had panicked at first, sure she had done something horrible. But after she had calmed down, cold reason had taken over. He wasn't dead, he'd vanished, she had to believe that to go on. Afterwards, she had meditated, and through that inexplicable connection, had felt him out there, somewhere. It was then she had made the decision to proceed. They couldn't wait in that bay forever, and she knew that CJ would catch up to them somehow.

It was on the eighty-eighth day of their voyage that they first came upon the city. Skyscrapers seemed to rise straight out of the water, their ruined visages creating a ghostly vision. As they had gotten closer, they realized that part of the city _was_ underwater. Looking over the side of the Defiance (their little destroyer) as it passed through, Raven could not see the bases of the buildings as the water was still too deep. The dead silence that greeted them was as eerie as the ruins that surrounded them.

The heat was atrocious. HK maintained that they had not veered south in the slightest, and since he had taken charge of steering and navigating, Raven had no choice but to trust him. She and Blackfire stood on the main deck now, trying their best to spots any signs of life in the hollow buildings.

Raven prided herself on remaining composed in even the most unnerving of circumstances, but this time her patience ran out before even Blackfire's. She launched herself upward, whipping between the ruined buildings as she searched for something, anything that would indicate life. The collection of building stretched on, and Raven rose, trying to see above their ruined peaks. The sun beat down mercilessly, forcing Raven to cover her eyes. She could here a slight whoosh as Blackfire came up behind her.

The two had begun to tolerate each other's presence over the course of the voyage, as between the three of them, HK was actually rather quiet unless the subject pertained to combat. Blackfire's conversations were really her only break from her mediation, and at times they were a welcome one. No one could replace the friends she had left behind, or the one that was now lost, but it was nice to have someone there other than the crazy killbox.

The two flew forward at a cautious pace, exchanging only quick glances as they swept over the debris. A strange distortion seemed to rise from the building ahead of them as they flew. At first Raven assumed it was a result of the intense heat, shimmering off the buildings. It soon became apparent however, that that was not the case. The shimmering was dark, almost black, a strange sight in the intense sun, giving the impression of looking through a tinted window. As the two flew closer, a strange, horrible buzzing began inside their skulls. It was a buzzing Raven had experienced before. On the other side.

Soon they found themselves on the edge of this dark field, the dark shimmering seemed to beckon to them to enter. The buzz had grown so loud now, that it felt as if Raven's head would explode. She knew the danger, knew the evil that had to reside within the shimmering black depths, and even so, it took all her will power not to throw herself into it. She reached out and grabbed Blackfire as she floated past her, a look of strange rapture on the Tameranian's face.

When Raven grabbed hold of her, Blackfire started as if she had been sleep walking.

"What in holy hell is it?" She breathed.

"What we're fighting against." Raven replied. She swallowed hard, her eyes still riveted to the shimmering blackness. "It has the same feel as the darkness. Don't go near it, unless you want to be swallowed."

That's when the voices began.

They started as a soft murmur, but quickly rose, voices coming from the heart of the darkness, audible only to their target: Raven. What they said to her that day, leaning on the edge of the abyss, Raven would never tell another soul.

It became clear rather quickly, that staying in that spot was not an option. Unless of course she wanted to be driven mad. Dragging Blackfire behind her, Raven took off, flying as fast as she could away from the darkness. Blackfire struggled feebly, but allowed herself to be led away. For a moment, Raven considered asking if the voices had said anything to Blackfire, but decided some things were better off not knowing. The sad, desperate feeling began to leave Raven the further she got from the mass of evil the locals called the thinny.

When she had been cast into todash, Raven had had the rose petal to guide her, and as terrible as it was, she now knew that she had been shielded from the full effects of the darkness. Again, probably due to the petal. But here, even on a bright day, the beautiful ocean all around them, the feeling was worse. Much worse. And she hadn't even gone in. And then there were the voices. The voices of those she knew and had known. The voices that could almost tear her apart just with their words. The voices that seemed to smother hope like a blanket. If they had been present when she had entered todash the first time, it may have been enough to end her quest.

Unable to resist, Raven looked back over her shoulder as she led Blackfire back toward the Defiance. The thinny was suspended like a black hole over the water, its dimensions unclear. She looked around, trying to get her bearing. Her suspicion was quickly confirmed. Right on the path of the beam. This… abomination… lay right on the path of the beam. Like a cancer, it grew, pulsing as it ate away at the energy of the Dark Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------

The blood mage Joshua, his red robes flowing about him, looked like he was going to be sick as he was led from the pulpit. Feeling his stomach roll, he nearly threw up, only long experience with this type of magic kept him from succumbing to the urge. He spit anyway, the concrete floor registering a splat as the spittle hit it. Standing a mere 5'5", Joshua was a tiny man, his appearance being that of one fairly young, maybe in his late teens early twenties. A long scar ran from his scalp to his chin, tracing a sword stroke that had once nearly taken his life. His short red hair was unkempt, and his beardless face wore an expression of exhaustion mixed with jubilation.

Standing almost ten feet each, two immense creatures at his sides looked down at him, soft clicking noises coming from under their hoods. Black, long fingered hands snaked around his arm to steady him as he made his way down the stairs that led to the altar above.

He had done it. The thinny was growing again, and it was thanks to him. He felt laughter bubble up from within his chest, replacing the queasiness, but all that came out was a feeble chuckle. Wait until the bitch heard about this! She would hit the roof. He snuck a look back over his shoulder. The blood around the pulpit had already begun to dry, even as the slaves hurried to clean it for the next ritual. The guardian on his left hissed softly as a slave passed near, causing the young man to throw himself to the floor and blubber inanely. For a moment, Joshua felt like allowing his servant to severe the man's head, but the feeling passed, the mixture of fatigue and nausea making him ignore the slight.

The building had once been the city's largest, immense beyond even the standards of Raven and CJ's time. Known as the keep, the buildings top was the site of Joshua's work, and headquarters of the Crimson King's army on the western shore of the endless ocean. Two men had been placed in charge of this dead city (much to Joshua's consternation), the blood mage, and the city administrator. The city administrator was a nobody, a fool that preferred playing soldier. That was his job: to hold the city. Joshua's job was far more important: use his power to make the thinny grow, weakening the beam.

Over the years he had labored long and hard to bring a bout the end of the beam, and by extension, the Dark Tower, using the thinny. Sometimes the mass grew at a steady rate, others it would be in spurts, with many rituals required for even a small increase in size. The massive pool at the top of the building had been filled many times, the nearly endless supply of slaves from the city below essential to the rite. How many had died? He knew not, nor did he care. Thousands? Most certainly. Tens of thousands? Quite likely. All he knew was that every seventh day he returned to the pulpit, and every seventh day the pool was filled with fresh blood. And with every drop used to fuel his magic, the thinny grew. Soon the beam would break, and the tower would fall. He cared not. Let the universe come crashing down, let all existence fade into darkness. His failures of the past would not haunt him in this life or the next, if only his goal became real. The end of this and every other world.

Joshua spoke with the guardian on his right, his voice strained. "There was a person down there. A person with powerful magic. With his blood, the thinny would grow faster than I have dreamed! Send someone to bring him to me. Preferably alive."

For now though, he needed rest. He was already looking forward to one week from now, when he would ply his trade yet again. Would that be enough? Would that be enough to end it all? He didn't know. But the thought filled him with anticipation, and as his two immense guardians led him from the altar, the memories of his companions rose to meet him, their accusing eyes damning him as he cut them down.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ummmm… any chance we can talk about this guys?" CJ said, raising his hands and giving a lopsided grin.

He had made his way down through the city outskirts, the twisted mass of rubble providing quite a sight. As he had stood gazing at the hollowed out buildings, he had been spotted by a patrol of a dozen heavily armed and armored men, each wearing the same black full body armor he had seen on the ice shelves. Suddenly struck with the thought that stirring up the hornet's nest might not be a good idea before he got a handle on the situation, CJ decided to try something totally alien to him: diplomacy.

One of the larger of the men slung his weapon over his shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was garbled by an amplifier built into his mask. "You have more guts than brains, maggot. Running toward the wasteland. Was working really that bad that you would rather die in the wastes like a dog?"

The man pulled his side arm and cocked it. "Get on your knees." Said the hard voice.

"Look, can't you just forget you saw me?" CJ tried again.

"When your corpse is cold and I'm back at the keep, then I'll forget about you. Now get on your knees."

CJ sighed. "If that's how it is, I guess I can't leave any of you guys alive. Trying to lay low, ya see?"

The sound of the amplified laughter reverberated of the nearby debris. Suddenly the area was alive with gunfire as the Weretiger pounced. The soldiers were well trained, but never had they seen anything like this. One minute, a tall but otherwise nondescript man stood before them, the next, a massive beast was tearing through them. In a few short moments, it was all over.

Now as the Weretiger, the scents of the city almost overwhelmed him. He had always been a country boy at heart, but even the most foul, disgusting cities in the world had been nothing like this. The scent of human bondage, mixed with the scent of human sacrifice. That's what it was. But there was something else too, something closer. The Weretiger whirled, his claws raised to continue the battle if need be.

Standing behind him was a small girl, her simple white dress stained with muck, her short blond hair falling loosely around her luminous blue eyes. She smiled as he saw her, though her eyes still looked off into space.

"You're an angry kitty, aren't you?" She giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Reiteration: I said, I am not taking orders from you, meatbag." Intoned HK, his voice the usual monotone. "The master's plan was to cross the ocean. We have accomplished that objective. Now I must locate the master before any further progress is made."

"You stupid piece of scrap! I'm trying to tell you that is what we PLAN on doing!" Blackfire shrieked, obviously at the end of her patience.

"Sarcastic reply: Temper, temper, meatbag. My monitors show a sudden increase in your blood pressure, quite unhealthy for a meatbag as excitable as you."

"Excitable?!? You haven't seen anything yet, tin man!!" Blackfire's eyes began to glow.

Raven entered the bridge, pulling up her hood. "Enough. HK, come with us if you want, otherwise, just try to stay out of trouble. Come on Blackfire, let's go."

"Retraction: If mistress Raven is going, then perhaps I shall accompany you." HK mused thoughtfully.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS COMING YOU STUPID ROBOT!!!!" Blackfire looked as if she were ready to throttle HK.

"Exasperation: There you go again, meatbag. The master gave authorization for me to follow mistress Raven's directives. I will do so. You, on the other hand, are just another meatbag. Meatbag."

Raven sighed. The last thing she wanted to do right now was break up a fistfight between her companions. A fight that seemed eminent according to the look on Blackfire's face. Before she could step in, though, the bridge's klaxon alarm sounded.

HK turned toward the forward monitor. "Alert: There are four aquatic vehicles approaching from the northeast. They are carrying mounted torpedo launchers, as well as a number of onboard troops." HK looked up, and Raven followed his gaze. Four vessels, looking much like oversized speedboats, were speeding towards the Defiance, bristling with weapons and packed to the brim with armor-clad soldiers.

"Let's go." Raven said, turning toward the door. "I believe we are about to be boarded."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Statement: The meatbags have begun their sweep."

Raven, Blackfire and HK looked out across the water at the ship that had been their home for the last three months. On the deck, soldiers clad in black armor moved cautiously, their automatic weapons drawn and ready. Raven had taken them to the top of a nearby building, keeping the ship between them and their pursuers so that they wouldn't be seen. It had been a hard decision. Both HK and Blackfire had wanted to stay and fight, agreeing for probably the first time since they'd met. But without CJ to lead the charge, Raven felt that discretion was the better part of valor.

Back on board the Defiance, the small satchel charge HK had planted on the fuel tank went off, tearing the small destroyer nearly in half. Despite the distance separating them, Raven and Blackfire still took a step backward, the shockwave sweeping across the water to meet them. HK stood passively, his bulky head nodding slightly toward the vessel as the burning hulk began to sink.

"He's more human than he lets on." Raven thought, seeing the gesture from the corner of her eye. "He did spend quite some time with the onboard computer. Is he feeling sorry for it?" He had been the one to suggest setting a charge on the fuel tank though. Ever preoccupied with strategy, he had made it clear that that was the most efficient way to dispose of their enemies, as well as to cover their tracks.

It was no secret that HK was difficult to read. One minute he'd be telling you how much he hated you, the next he'd be saving your life. Loyalty to CJ explained some of this, but not all. They still knew next to nothing about his origins, and his sometimes perplexing behavior made him that much more mysterious. For awhile Raven had been determined to think of him just as a robot, no more, no less, but the longer she tried to hold that view of him, the less it seemed to fit. After CJ's disappearance, the battledroid had done not only what CJ had told him to do, but what he had thought CJ would have wanted him to do. This displayed a level of independent thought that seemed almost impossible for a robot.

As strange as it was, it had only helped their cause up until now, and Raven was by no means thinking of putting a stop to it. It was a mystery, though.

"Assessment: All enemy units neutralized. I suggest rapid egress in case any other units are on route."

Raven circled the three of them in her aura yet again, carrying them across the water in the direction their foes had come.

--------------------------------------------------------

The blood mage slept. And as was usually the case, it was a troubled sleep.

_"No." Marta shook her head, her blond hair flying over her face. "Not you Joshua. It CAN'T be you." She looked at him, her eyes unable believe what they saw._

_"I'm sorry Marta." Joshua whispered. What else could he say?_

_"KILL HER." A voice thundered in his head. It was the voice of the Crimson King. "HER FATE IS DETERMINED. AS IS YOURS. KILL HER, AND ASCEND TO YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE."_

_The will of the Crimson King could not be denied. Joshua, his face covered in his own blood, raised the sword of his former friend above his head. Marta just looked at him, her piercing eyes saying more than she ever could. The blade swung downward in an arc, and in an instant, it was over._

_"No." Joshua thought, "This is the beginning." Tears mixed with blood, the long scar on his face throbbing horribly. "WHY?!?!" He screamed. "Why must I relive this?!?!" He looked up, and that's when he saw her. The woman in blue and black, her face shrouded under her hood. "You are always there!! Judging me!! Mocking me!! Do you so enjoy my torment!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?"_

--------------------------------------------------------

"So run me through this one more time." CJ said, removing his cap and scratching

his head.

"Ok kitty."

"You are..?"

"I'm the oracle." The girl answered cheerfully, her grin broadening.

"…and you know me…?"

" 'cause I see things."

"Uh huh. And they are…?" CJ said looking back at the dead soldiers.

"Hacks." The girl made a face.

"And you lead the resistance?"

"I sure do, kitty!"

"Right." CJ nodded. "That explains everything. Thanks."

The girl giggled.

"So I'd assume you want me and my friends help, right?"

"You got it, kitty! And don't worry, your buddies are ok! They had a little run in with the hacks in the drowned quarter, but they took care of them and are on their way into the city!" The girl continued to smile.

"So they're ok? Are you sure?"

The girl nodded.

CJ relaxed visibly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I know you are. I hope we can all meet up together, I've seen so much of you three it feels like I know you."

"Three? You mean four." CJ said. Still visibly relieved that the others were doing OK.

The girl frowned. "Nope, three. The angry lady, the grumpy lady, and the kitty!"

CJ smiled despite himself. "I don't mind you calling me 'kitty', but I don't think Blackfire and Raven would really appreciate 'angry lady' and 'grumpy lady'. The fourth one is a little peculiar, you see…"

CJ was interrupted by a loud screech that pierced the relative quiet surrounding the ruins. CJ didn't need to be in Weretiger form to sense that the screech wasn't a friendly one.

As the call cut off, the oracle leapt up, her smile replaced by a look of dread. "Uh oh, its getting dark, isn't it?" She asked.

CJ hadn't really noticed, but now he looked up to see the scarlet sky above, the edges of which were quickly beginning to darken. Another screech sounded in the gathering gloom, louder and more pronounced.

"The rock cats come out at night. The hacks leave the bodies of the dead not far from here, and the cats come to eat them. We need to get out of here."

CJ transformed, then scooped up the girl. He could smell them now, there were hundreds of them, all coming to scrounge for meat in the ruins. He couldn't tell for sure, but he knew what he would do if he was in their position: go for the live meal over the corpses.

The oracle rode on his back, clinging to the long spiky fur that ran the length of his spine. Now as the Weretiger, he could better read the sounds the rock cats were making. Yowling back and forth, the rock cats were far more social than any predatory cat the Weretiger had come upon, seeming more like wolves in the way they communicated… and in the way they sought their prey.

Already, they had tried three times to circle the Weretiger and his passenger, showing intelligence and a pack mentality. The Weretiger caught glimpses of their pursuers in the twilight, his quick eyes tracing their movements despite their stealth. They were bluish-gray in color, with thick dark manes around their necks. The smallest of the rock cats were about the size of a leopard, while the older, bulkier beasts were nearly as large as a lion. They leapt nimbly over the ruined landscape, gaining on the Weretiger who was slowed by his small passenger. Even without the baggage, the Weretiger didn't much relish the thought of facing a hundred hungry rock cats.

"I'm going to try something." The Weretiger whispered, slowing his pace. Not waiting for a response, the Weretiger whirled on their pursuers, flipping the oracle of his back and into his arms, he held her against his massive chest, covering her ears.

With a deep breath, the Weretiger let loose with a roar that seemed to shake the earth to its very foundation. Surprising even himself, he nearly dropped the girl. Many of the of the nearer rock cats dropped to the ground in pain and fear, while others stopped as if stricken dumb, cocking their heads in confusion. The roar reverberated off the ruined buildings, carrying through the silent city.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Its getting dark, we should probably find a place too hold up." Raven whispered into the dusk, her two companions flanking her. They had come ashore at last, landing on a quiet strip of highway that ran out from beneath the ocean.

Raven peered between the buildings in the gathering gloom, and was about to ask HK if he was picking up anything, when a distant, but very familiar, roar caught her attention. Even in the eerily quiet city, the roar was barley audible, and for a moment, Raven feared she imagined it. She whirled to face the others, unable to keep the look of surprise and hope from her face.

Blackfire's eyes were wide, and even HK looked surprised. No confirmation needed. Without waiting for the other two to protest, Raven flew off into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------

Joshua woke with a start, sweat drenching his brow. Unable to pinpoint the sound that had awoken him, he lay back down, too exhausted to rise, but still afraid to face the mysterious woman in blue and black. Sleep was a long time coming.

--------------------------------------------------------

Even when the echoes of the roar finally faded into the night, still the rock cats stood there as if frozen.

"Over there." The oracle whispered, pointing at what looked like a subway entrance.

The Weretiger shook his head, a grin slowly forming on his large maw. Around them, the rock cats drew closer.

--------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire simply couldn't believe her ears when the barley audible roar had risen from the night. The voices of the thinny still fresh in her mind, she yelled after Raven that maybe what they had heard was another trick, but Raven had already flown off into the night. Swearing loudly, Blackfire took off after her, trying to track her movements in the dark.

The massive, silent buildings flew past, the eerie atmosphere shredding Blackfire's already frayed nerves. Eventually, she came to a stop, hovering in mid-air. She had lost sight of Raven, and the earth-bound HK was no doubt far behind.

As she turned to look back, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She dodged aside as a virtual hail of gunfire filled the space she had just been in.

Like enraged ants, black armored soldiers began pouring from the broken buildings, their automatic rifles firing in pulses at the flying Blackfire. Known to those in the resistance as the dead quarter, this particular section of Pacific City was virtually overflowing with soldiers of the red mark (as they called themselves). When the resistance raided for food or other supplies, they would often have to come through the dead quarter, where the soldiers of the red mark would lay in wait.

Blackfire unleashed her wrath on the soldiers below, scorching the earth with her purple energy blasts. A rocket plowed into Blackfire, throwing her with incredible force into the side of the nearest building. Blackfire pulled herself out of the wreckage, a little unsteady after the pounding. Blood ran from a gash on her head, but it did little to quell the anger that rose within her. The side of the building practically evaporated in an explosion of purple energy, sending the soldiers below running for cover.

Blackfire floated to street level, one hand firing bolts of energy at the soldiers, the other holding the side of her head. A heavy rumble shook the ground, and Blackfire turned at the noise, only to find the source of the rocket that had nearly blown her out of her boots.

What lurched toward Blackfire resembled a daddy long legged spider, with immense legs that jointed over the main "body." Standing nearly 14 stories tall, the slender tank nimbly negotiated the debris below, bringing its main weapons to bear on Blackfire yet again. Two turrets zeroed in on her, the one on the right containing missiles, the other a simple gatling gun.

Blackfire fired with both hands, her blast missing cleanly as the spider tank swayed gracefully to the side, then opened up with both turrets. Blackfire dodged the first volley, but the next two rockets both found their mark, blasting Blackfire from the sky. Unable to slow her descent, Blackfire hit the pavement with a dull thud.

In an instant, the tank stood over her, its turrets swiveling to focus on her yet again. With a whoosh another round of missiles launched, making a beeline for the injured Blackfire. With incredible speed, a huge slab of concrete, surrounded in a black aura, intercepted the missiles before they could reach their target, casing them to detonate in mid air, lighting the street with their brilliance.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!" The building that Blackfire had been thrown into collapsed, then rose under Raven's spell. The spider tank tried to dodge, but was cut down as the massive building rolled over it.

Raven landed near her injured friend, her black aura shielding them from the soldiers continued fire.

"I can't hold them forever!" Raven shouted.

Blackfire rose. "I… can fight…" She winced as her hand went to her head wound.

The soldiers were re-grouping, trying to out flank the two women by firing in short bursts. Unable to hold up under the stress, the black shield collapsed, and Raven and Blackfire threw themselves behind the debris of the fallen building as the gunfire intensified.

"There must be thousands of them." Blackfire thought, peeking through a hole in the rubble.

They were close now, but they had become over confident. The front line of soldiers was mowed down as Raven sent a hail of stone and mortar their way, ripping through their armor in chunks, and sending them flying. They were all charging now, and the sheer number meant Raven couldn't stop them all. The first soldier reached their hiding place, bringing his rifle to his shoulder, he was promptly shot through the head. Blackfire turned to see HK appear from the darkness, Magnum in hand. Another four soldiers were promptly gunned down as they came into view.

Moving swiftly, he came up beside Blackfire.

"Saddened Query: Having a party without me, meatbag? That is indeed rather rude. I shall have to prove myself amiable company in order not to be left out again." As if to punctuate his words, HK lifted his chain gun, then let loose as the next soldier crested the hill.

Raven and HK cut them down like wheat before the scythe, but still they came. Desperation drove them. The soldiers dove for cover yet again as Raven and HK continued to rain destruction down on them.

"We have to push our advantage!" Raven yelled over the noise. "Don't give them a chance to re-group!"

"Statement: Too late."

Like two blitzing linebackers, a pair of blue armored juggernauts emerged from the crowd. Firing green rockets, the pair charged up the small hill of debris, heedless of the gunfire and black energy blasts. HK grabbed Blackfire by the arm, and the three dodged into an alley, narrowly avoiding the first volley of green rockets.

HK's chain gun tore into the first as it whipped around the corner, perforating its blue armor, but the beast was far from defeated. It swung its shield in a tight arc, the force of which was sufficient to knock away HK's bulky weapon, his arm still attached. The two grappled for a moment, but even if he had both arms, HK couldn't compete with the beast in terms of strength. Throwing the battledroid hard against a wall, the hunter raised his rocket launcher to finish the red soldier. Before it could fire though, Blackfire flew forward, knocking the weapon off target. The rocket flew past HK, barley missing his head, and passing through a gap in the wall, exploded somewhere on the other side.

"WASTE HIM!!" Blackfire shouted as she tangled with the beast. HK ran up, planted the muzzle of the Magnum in the beast's neck, and fired. The bullet blew through the creature, exiting through the back of its head.

The second hunter had Raven on the ropes, but it whirled in dismay as its companion expired, an inhuman below came from the creature, and it charged forward, narrowly missing Blackfire with a sweep of its shield. Raven regained her feet and reached out, seizing her enemy. With hurricane force, she through the beast downward, straight onto one of the spider tank's broken legs. The sharpened tube piercing the creature's heart.

The beasts were dead, but even now soldiers were pouring into the alleyway by the dozen, raking the area with gunfire. HK expended his clip in rapid succession, each bullet finding its mark. Soon the three were being pushed back, quickly running out of space in the narrowing alleyway. With nowhere to run, the three stood their ground. Raven avoided a grenade, but was showered by the shrapnel as it exploded behind her.

They continued to fire furiously as they fell back, Blackfire using her one good arm to fight any nearby soldiers hand to hand. Sensing their enemies on the ropes, the soldiers pressed in, with many more still coming up to reinforce them…

An incredible roar spilt through the chaos, and then, from behind the mass of troops, hundreds of rock cats leapt from the darkness, their fangs glinting in the dim night. Suddenly out flanked, the soldiers went from relaxed and in control, to total panic. The rock cats tore them apart, rending limb from limb as they went. All led by a single massive figure: the Weretiger.

Cutting down a pair of soldiers wielding katana, the Weretiger stood before them.

"You guys look like hell." He grinned, barring his fangs.

Not saying a word, Raven walked forward and embraced her friend. Blackfire paused, then followed suit, putting her arm over top his massive shoulder, and her blood stained face against his forearm.

"Exhausted Statement: I seem to have misplaced my arm, master. If this rather sickening display is almost over, I would appreciate some aid in retrieving it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The city administrator watched the video for the fourth time, the dark circles around his eyes tightening. He watched as his men were slaughtered, first by the two women and the robot, then by the mass of rock cats. After it was all over, silence descended upon the keep's main conference room.

The administrator picked up the mask at his side, taking a deep breath through it to clear his windpipe, then replaced it on the table. Rising slowly, he began to limp around the center table, the handful of men seated there obviously uneasy. After a time he spoke, his voice a wheezing rasp.

"Sometimes defeat cannot be avoided." He began, looking at the vaulted ceiling high above. "Even with our strength, our training, and our technology, we cannot expect to be victorious in every battle. Because no matter how strong our weapons, or how extensive our training, the heroes of the Dark Tower generally have abilities that simply cannot be accounted for. And that means even we cannot be prepared for every scenario."

When he came up behind the soldier that had been seated on his immediate right, he came to a stop. "The occasional defeat, therefore, is acceptable." His voice, which until now had been emphatic, dropped to a murderous whisper. "What is not acceptable, however, is that a captain in my army would abandon his troops to die."

The man tried to rise, but the administrator was too quick. Grabbing the soldier by the forearm, the administrator spun the man around to face him. Before the other could react, the administrator grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him from the ground with no apparent effort. The man gurgled, beating at the arm that held him aloft.

"… and for that captain to have the GALL to return here after committing such a despicable act… well… that's just stupid." With a mere flick of his wrist, he broke the mans neck.

The silence in the room was deafening.

The administrator let the body fall to the floor, and then returned to his seat.

It was some time before he spoke again. "What we need is order. Without our steady hand, even the armies of the Crimson King cannot prevail. The resistance will no doubt rally behind recent events. It is my hope that they do so, as this will allow us to draw them out of hiding, and destroy them once and for all." His fist slammed down onto the table, the hard metal buckling under his strength.

After a moment, the administrator sat back, running one hand through his silver hair.

"..and of these, 'heroes of the Dark Tower'?" Asked the man to his left.

The administrator nodded. "Joshua will help us, even if I have to drag him from his ivory tower with my own hands. With his magic and our technology, we shall break them. I will go to the battle itself if need be. Take heart, captains. The end of the resistance is near."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't know about this." CJ said, stooping over the table and the map it held.

After fleeing the streets of Pacific City, the oracle had led the group down into the sewers, home of the resistance. The Undercity, as it was called, lay several thousand feet below the surface. The sheer volume of tunnels that crisscrossed under the city was unimaginable, making it clear why the soldiers of the red mark had never been able to locate the small tent city that lay at a immense junction of pipes under the city's east side. The sight that greeted the four companions there was not a very hopeful one. The people here looked to them to overthrow the city's masters, but the arithmetic simply didn't add up strategically.

Many of the people within the Undercity were on the brink of starvation, as most food went to the children and the fighters, of which there were only a few. Even if every man and woman capable of holding a weapon were gathered, there was also the question of what they would be armed with. There weren't even enough guns for the fighters, half of which were armed with crude spears and crossbows. The weapons they had were mostly small caliber pistols, and their explosives were limited mostly to Molotov cocktails, as well as other home made instruments that would be semi-effective against infantry, utterly useless against tanks and other armored vehicles.

The resistance's intelligence was a different issue altogether. The members of the Crimson Blades, as the resistance's intelligence department was known, were led directly by the oracle, who despite her title as commander allowed her subordinates to do most of the daily work in all the departments but this one. This corps of spies were very well trained, some telepathic (though not nearly on the same level as the oracle), others merely very good at subterfuge, and all had been gathering information since the very beginning. Gifted in stealth and knowledge of the ruined city's layout, the Crimson Blades were able move about the city with impunity, a fact that had kept the resistance alive in its darker hours.

The leaders of the resistance along with the four heroes now stood over the Crimson Blades map of the city, planning their next move.

"…from what your spies tell us," CJ continued, "there are at least four people working with the bad guys who are powerful enough to be considered in the same class as us. The two keep guardians, this administrator guy, and the blood mage, although no one has actually ever seen him." CJ paused, removing his cap and handed it to the oracle, who hadn't left his side since they had met her at the tunnel entrance.

Raven watched the little girl cradle the hat. "Hero worship." She thought, suppressing a smile. It was easy to forget that, despite everything the girl had done and seen, she was still just that: a young girl. Raven's mind floated back to the three children she had had to take care of once. It seemed like a thousand years ago. "Focus." She thought. "Keep your mind in the here and now." It had been difficult to focus when their ka-tet had been re-united with CJ, but there was work to do now, no matter how much she wanted to catch up with her friend. Something about him WAS different, though. He seemed much more determined, yes, but he seemed more grim now too.

CJ continued. "Let's also hope that our good friends the honeymooners don't show up."

"Honeymooners?" Asked Mark, the oracle's second in command.

"Mikba and the Crimson Lady." Said Blackfire, who had taken it upon herself to sit at the head of the table, her feet propped. "I don't get why he calls them that, though."

"Statement: I believe the master is referencing a rather old, and rather unfunny sitcom that aired on television on twentieth century Earth. It was considered to be one of the greatest comedies of its time, but my files indicate there was a disturbing lack of decapitations and explosions within the program, which leads me to question this assertion."

"I'm with you, tin man. A giant humanoid milkshake being blown up by a meatball in a mech suit. Now THAT'S funny. As for those two…"

"We don't need to worry about them." The oracle put in, her dead eyes expressionless. "The bad lady doesn't come here."

"Why not?" Blackfire asked.

"She and the blood mage don't get along." She shrugged. "She's not allowed in the city, which is fine with her, because she really hates the thinny anyway."

"So we don't have to worry about them." CJ crossed his arms. "But we do still need to worry about their soldiers, their tanks, and whatever else they have up their sleeve. Just on numbers alone they have quite an advantage.

"We can do it." Raven said, her voice cutting through the chatter around the table. She looked up, her eyes glinting in the dim light of the tunnel. "we have to, or the Dark Tower will fall long before we arrive." She uncrossed her arms then came forward towards the table.

"The thinny grows daily, eating the beam like a cancer. Even if we stop it now, it may be too late to save this beam." She turned to CJ, hoping to see a crooked smile and a flippant remark. What she saw was doubt. And below that, a kind of despair. That look scared her more than all the blood mages in the universe put together.

"HK." CJ said, his voice lowered.

Taking his masters intent immediately, HK stepped forward.

"Speculation: The most vulnerable part of the enemy stronghold by far is its underbelly. The base of the central tower can be breached from below."

"The alarms below the citadel cannot be bypassed by even our most careful spies." Mark put in. "We could never move any kind of force into the tower that way. The micro pulse detection systems alone are nearly impossible to bypass…"

"Statement: I was getting to that, meatbag. If you could stop your fleshy face from opening for a millisecond, I would explain."

Mark turned red, and was about to say something else, but a look from the oracle stopped him.

"Statement: The riverside electrical damn on the north side of the city powers the citadel, and as such would have to be assaulted and decommissioned if any move was to be made. This action would also be a much needed diversion, drawing the crimson king's forces into open combat. If we can entrench ourselves there, we would stand a 9.2 chance of victory. Considering the options, this gives us our best chance of success."

"Alright. HK and Blackfire, you two will lead the main force against the dam. Raven and I will enter the keep from below, and kill this blood mage. With him out of the way, the thinny will be unable to grow." CJ was starting to sound a little more like the old him, but Raven was still unsure.

"The plan must happen at night if we are to have any success." The oracle said, her sightless eyes staring straight ahead. "If the crimson king's armies lose their leader, who knows how the soldiers will react. We'd better have those kitties as our back up." She rose. "We'd better get some rest before tonight."

"Wait a minute." Blackfire interjected, her hand brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Have you seen anything? Do you know what's going to happen?"

For a long moment, the oracle was silent. "I can't see if we'll win, and as for what I can see, sometimes its better not to know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The administrator stepped out onto the roof of the keep, wheezing a little as he stepped into the fresh air. He climbed the remaining steps briskly, ignoring the tightening in his chest. Could his lungs or heart finally give out? He knew he couldn't be so lucky. His suffering was to continue, stretching out into the multitude of years, and the thought scared him more than any physical enemy.

As he reached the dais, he saw his counterpart, dressed fully in his ceremonial red robes. He stood with his back to the administrator, his arms at his sides, seemingly staring out at the city below. The two hulking beasts on either side of the mage turned, then bowed low, their own black robes shifting to hide the long mandibles that slipped out, the clicking softened to a respectful tone.

The administrator had always admired them. From the moment they had risen from todash, they're black-green bodies appearing from the thinny, they had been perfect soldiers, silent, powerful, and willing to die upon command. They listened to his orders readily enough, but they're first priority was the protecting Joshua, of whom the administrator held nothing but contempt. He was lazy, arrogant, and worst of all, knew just how important he was. But he was going to help this time, even if the administrator had the risk the ire of the two guardians by hauling Joshua down by force. He didn't think it would come to that. He knew something. Something very important about his colleague. A fact that would make him more than eager to help.

"The illustrious administrator of Pacific City has come to see this humble scholar?" Joshua spoke, his tone one of pleasant conversation. "I am truly honored…

"Cut the bullshit." The administrator interjected, the wheezing continued as he spoke. "You know why I'm here. Even the weakest blood mage in history could have sensed the carnage down there. My men were torn to pieces. Its only a matter of time before the resistance makes some kind of move. We have…."

"I don't have to do a damn thing." Joshua said, his voice still pleasant. "Running the city is YOUR job. If you can't do it, maybe we should find someone who can." Joshua smiled, finally turning to look at his rival, expecting to see the mixture of anger and outrage that he was usually able to inspire in the administrator, but saw only a knowing smile. Joshua frowned, and was about to ask what the hell he was smiling at when the administrator spoke.

"She's down there." He said, his evil smile widening.

Joshua froze.

"…and the woman in blue and black has come to kill you."

For a moment, Joshua forgot to breathe. In his minds eye he saw her, rising like an angel of retribution, her black aura coming to swallow him. No! She wasn't real! Just the product of his guilty imagination, no more real than any of his fevered dreams.

"How do you know about her?" He said at last, his hand grasping at the gold medallion around his neck.

"The King has had us keep a close eye on you over the years." Smugness now had crawled into his voice. We monitor everything about you, including your dreams."

Any other time, and Joshua would have been enraged, even tempted to disobey the orders of the Crimson King and attack the administrator. But not today. Not now. Not with the vengeful apparition he had somehow known was real so close. His first thought was to send his guardians, tell them to tear the city apart, and not to rest until they returned with the woman's head. But that would not work, not against her power.

"They will come, and we'll be ready." Joshua spoke at last, his eyes steely with resolve.

The administrator nodded. "We believe they will strike at the electrical dam to the north, with some of their force coming here to put an end to you."

"With they're blood, I will crush the beam, and end existence forever."

"Very well." The administrator turned, coughing, back towards the stairs, but Joshua's voice called after him, chilling his blood even further.

"…and just so you know, you're not the only one who sees things, GUNSLINGER."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Hail Gunslinger!"

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Granseal, the dawn's first rays bathing the city in an orange light, the quiet streets slowly coming alive with the comings and goings of the many simple folk that inhabited the port town.

"Don't call me that, Jacob." The man known as Adam, son of Ian glared from under the brim of his hat, his terse replay drawing a laugh from his companion as they rode their horses casually down the city street.

"Better get used to it." was the reply. "You passed your trial, same as I, we are gunslingers now, even if the training isn't what it used to be. We took oaths, oaths to be honorable men. Oaths to defend each other and the Dark Tower."

Adam gave his irreverent friend one last glare and then turned his attention back to their path. He was a gunslinger now, the massive ornate pistol at his hip was proof of that, and yet the fear that filled his core was still there, gnawing at him. He had thought that when he had earned his guns, when he had earned his title, the terrible fear he felt would have subsided, to be replaced by the steely resolve of a gunslinger. It had not. The fear was born from the certainty of death. The war was essentially lost, the capital of Gilead had fallen, and with it, John Farson, maniac and rebel leader, had named himself king. Anarchy was tearing their world apart, and of the Gunslingers there were now very few. It was only a matter of time before John Farson's army came to Granseal, and the destruction and murder that had been visited upon so many other cities would now tear apart Adam's beloved home.

Adam sighed heavily, looking off into the bay as the two rode. Soon they would reach the city gates, a massive structure of stone and wood that no enemy had ever breached. The fact held no comfort for Adam, who knew they were a mere thousand now standing against a hundred times that number, a castle of sand standing against the inevitable tide.

"It'll be OK, really it will." Jacob mumbled, trying his best to sound ernest. "Not all hope is lost. We're Gunslingers, we are meant to overcome overwhelming odds." His words sounded hollow, and they served only to deepen Adam's despair.

Jacob and Adam had grown up together, trained as Gunslingers together, if not for his friend and his elderly father, who was himself an esteemed Gunslinger, Adam would have run by now, tried to escape the fate he knew was coming. But it was too late now, he had earned the title of Gunslinger, and with it he had earned a death sentence, the armies of John Farson and the Crimson King would hunt him down like a dog, even if he were able to escape somehow. His death was coming, better to face it at the gates of his home city then to die in some uncharted part of the world.

The dark thoughts of his coming demise rose further, threatening to choke him. Adam spurred his horse to a gallop, trying in vain to push the thoughts from his head. Jacob followed, his usually cheerful visage reflecting his friends despair.

* * *

"You'll sleep here tonight." The head of the Gunslingers in Granseal was a tough man, he had lost his right eye in a fire fight years ago, and as a result had become a hardened individual. "John Farson's army was spotted today by our scouts." He paused to look at Adam with his one good eye. "We lost some of our scouting party in the process. We will defend our home with all of our strength, even if it means our lives." All around them, Gunslinger and civilian defenders alike nodded at his words, and when he was finished, the words "Hail, Gunslinger!", that traditional greeting and salute to one who has achieved the status of Gunslinger, rocked the hall, echoing in Adam's ears. Adam wondered if they were looking forward to this, looking forward to their deaths out there, at the hands of those savages.

The barracks at the base of the town gate was small and cramped, filled with about 900 civilians armed to defend their small city, the rest of the defenders were Gunslingers, their grim faces not showing the fear the civilian defenders had.

Adam tried to control his own fear as it boiled up again, trying to force it down like the others did. He was alone now. While out on patrol that morning, a sniper had killed Jacob. One moment he was making a joke like he always did the next he pitched forward, blood running from a massive head wound. Adam had just stared for a moment, unable comprehend what had happened, then he had spurned his horse into an all out sprint, his fear overwhelming him. It had happened so fast, would his death be the same? some random rifleman from the army of the Good Man shooting him in the head? Or one of the crazed men from the southlands, shiving him in the stomach as the ramparts were overrun?

These thoughts nearly sent Adam into a panic. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live. There was nothing for him now, Jacob was dead, his father, Ian, had passed away years ago, all that kept him in Granseal was the thought of being hunted down by John Farson's army. If even one Gunslinger was left alive in the world, Farson and his demons wouldn't rest until that man was gutted and held up for the world to see, such was his hate.

If only there was a way! If only he didn't have to die! Adam lay down on his cot, burying his face in his hands, trying hard to keep from weeping.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE."

The words in Adam's head thundered, and for a moment, Adam felt he had gone mad.

"IS IT A SIN TO LOVE LIFE?"

Adam held his hands over his ears, his skull felt as if it would tear itself apart.

"YOU CAN LIVE FOREVER."

"What...?" Adam whispered, his face turning red, his eyes watering as some strange force seemed to wrap around him.

"FORSAKE THOSE THAT WOULD HAVE YOU GO TO YOUR DEATH, YOU OWE THEM NOTHING."

"Oh by all that is sacred, it cannot be..." Adam knew the source of the voice, and he cowered on his bunk, all around him people walked by ignoring the trembling man

"WHEN YOU ARE DEAD THE PEOPLE WILL GIVE UP. THEY WILL NOT STAND BESIDE THEE. WAKE UP TO THE REALITY OF YOUR FATE."

A vision of his own body, twisted and broken, laying at the base of the city wall visited Adam, he saw his own empty eyes, staring at the night sky.

"No, no, no, no..." Adam rocked back and forth, his terror reaching a fever pitch.

"ALL WILL PERISH ANYWAY, DOES IT NOT MAKE SENSE TO SAVE THYSELF?"

"Y-yes..." The vision disappeared, but still that was all Adam could see, his own lifeless eyes staring at the sky.

"THEN GO FORTH, ALL IS READY, OPEN THE GATE."

"Yes...master..."

The room around him had begun to swirl, a pulsing red light consuming his sight. But now he had a new master, and it was no longer the Dark Tower that the Gunslingers had sworn to protect, but the Tower's greatest enemy, and that red light would be his companion now, taking the place of the terror that had griped his soul for so so long.

Adam rose and left the barracks, his heart for the first time in many years free of fear. Darkness had fallen, and with it, an eery calm. Moving quickly, Adam descended the stone steps of the city wall, making a beeline for the controls holding the gate closed. All the terror was gone now, replaced by the pulsing red light that now seemed to guide his actions.

"Hail, Gunslinger." The young man who guarded the controls bowed deeply, the key to the gate controls jangling at his side. "Is there something I can do for you?" The young man looked him in the eye, and for a moment, Adam wavered.

Just then the bells of alarm began to ring feverishly, and men on the ramparts began to shout.

"They're here, they're here, all to your stations!"

The young man turned at the commotion, and Adam felt an unbelievable strength fill him, he struck the young man with his fist, the force of the blow causing him to fly into the wall with incredible force.

Adam looked at his hands,shocked at the power now flowing in him. The power of the Crimson King.

Moving as one possessed, Adam took the key from the young man's belt, and using it, began to turn the massive crank holding the gate closed.

All that happened afterwards was a nightmare of death and destruction, but Adam had made his choice. To live forever, free of fear. It was not he who was hunted, but the one doing the hunting, it was not he who was killed, but the one doing the killing, and though he hated what he had become out of fear, he had given himself to the Crimson King, forsaken his oath as a man of honor and righteousness, and had replaced that oath with one to the Crimson King, and this oath could not be cast aside.

* * *

The administrator of Pacific City took a long drag from his mask filter, feeling the pure oxygen fill his burning lungs. He sat in his office now, having practically fled from Joshua at the Keep's roof.

"Hail, Gunslinger!"

He could still hear the chanting of the phrase, thousands of years later. He could still hear it as if he were still in that mess hall.

"Hail, Gunslinger!"

Self loathing rose like a black cloud, and the city administrator felt the pain that was his constant companion sharpen.

"Hail, Gunslinger!"

He had betrayed not just the people of Granseal, but all he had sworn to uphold. He had truly forgotten the face of his father.

"Hail, Gunslinger!"

The memories were thick now, the city, the people he had known growing up, his family, his friends...

"Hail, Gunslinger!"

The Crimson King hadn't spoken to him again since that day, but his will was ever present in the administrator's mind. In giving himself to the King he could never disobey, he could only do, without question, his master's will.

And most of the time, he enjoyed it. Killing false Gunslingers as they came to save the tower, they were fakes, like him, not a true Gunslinger among them. These four that now faced him would go to join the rest, and even though the pain in his body was constant, the Crimson King had kept his promise, he could not die, not by the sword, the gun or any other mystical power. But over the centuries the fear of death had been replaced by another fear, the fear that death would not come...

* * *

Raven rubbed her eyes, trying to fully absorb the information that had been relayed to her. She and CJ were alone in a room provided by the resistance, it consisted of a very old and creaky couch, a table, and a cot in the corner. After the meeting they had split up to get some rest leading up to the planned assault, but she had pursued her friend in the hopes of getting some explanation as to where he had been the last three months.

It had been an exhausting story. CJ had told her everything. The hospital, the other world, his choice to continue onward. And it was stated so matter of factly (not a single jest or lopsided grin to be found) that Raven was beginning to wonder if a piece of her friend had not returned with the rest of him.

"...and I found myself on the edge of the city. I met the oracle and the rock cats not long after that." He provided no further elaboration.

"Well I'm... we're glad to have you back." She flashed him one of her rare smiles, partially forcing it to make him feel more like his old self.

He was still studying the Keep layouts provided to him by the Crimson Blades, and failed to acknowledge her expression.

"Come on..." she thought to herself, "just a grin. One little joke... I might even laugh...ok maybe I won't, but still..." Nothing. CJ's eyes were riveted to the papers in front of him.

"This offensive will be difficult. I hate to say it but we'll need to split up. I'll send HK and Blackfire to the dam with the main resistance force, while you and I and some of the resistance agents will infiltrate the Keep. Between the two of us there shouldn't be anything we can't handle."

Raven was all for containing one's emotions, but this was ridiculous. CJ had gone through a similar personal hell as she in Todash, and that experience certainly had an effect on her, but she was recovering. CJ on the other hand seemed angrier, almost bitter. Not for the first time Raven wished she was more like Starfire. Starfire would plop down next to their friend and point blank ask what was wrong, no diplomacy or reservations whatsoever.

"I'm fine." CJ's comment interrupted her brooding. "I can sense you're worried still, but really i'm fine."

Raven sat down gingerly next to her friend, the old dilapidated couch shifting under her weight.

"You're really OK?" She really hated conversations like this, but she had to be sure.

"Yes." was the terse reply.

"If you want to talk about it..." Dammit, why was this so hard?

"We did talk about it. I'm fine."

She could almost see him closing off to her, to the world. After all they had been through, after all they had shared, HE was trying to push HER away? Again she wished she was Star, so that she could take his hand, tell him it would be alight, that she was here for him, that together they could overcome anything.

"I really need to concentrate here. So if we're finished...?"

For a moment her discipline broke down. A mixture of anger and hurt feelings surged within her.

"Alright then, well I didn't realize I was disturbing you." She made her voice as cold as she could, pushing down the feelings bubbling within her. "If you're so put off by my concern I won't bother you further."

"Say something, please!!" The little voice in her head cried out with worry, only to be pushed back by Raven's cold nature. But CJ was silent, his eyes never leaving the papers in front of him. Expressionless, Raven left the room, trying to ignore the ache in her heart.

* * *

When she was gone CJ sighed heavily, tossing the papers aside. He stared at the doorway awhile, the little voice inside him begging her to return, to allow him to say how sorry he was, to say how much her concern meant to him.

"It's better this way." He had developed a cold, calculating voice of his own. "This will make it easier on her when the end comes. Besides, you think someone like her and someone like you..."

"Shut up." CJ whispered viciously to himself. "You just shut your goddamn mouth." He kicked the table in a fit of pique, sending the papers scattering.

"Am I interrupting something?"

CJ looked up to see Blackfire at the door, her arms crossed and her expression one of amusement mixed with worry.

"I'm fine." CJ rose from the couch and began grabbing the papers in an abrupt fashion, almost tearing them in the process.

"Oh, I can see that." Blackfire sauntered into the room, her gaze fixed on CJ.

CJ sat back down on the couch, which gave a loud creak and a wobble as he sat. For a moment he caught her gaze, he quickly looked at the floor. "What do you want?"

"She's just worried about you, you know? Even the tin can can see there's something wrong here, and he's as oblivious as they come."

CJ gave an exasperated sigh. "I said that I'm..."

"Fine. Yes. I know. And if you expect me to believe that, I've got a nice palace on Tamaran I can sell you."

CJ met her gaze at last, not sure what else to say.

* * *

Raven tried to contain herself as she navigated the narrow hallways. Try as she might, the anger kept rising up.

"Who in the hell does he think he is anyway?" She demanded, fuming. A genuine feeling of hurt began to creep up inside her, but she quashed it with her anger. "He can't speak to me that way. I'll go back and demand he apologize. And I won't leave until he has told me exactly what he's thinking.

She whipped around in the corridor, her cloak flowing behind her. Still fuming, she stomped back the way she had come.

* * *

"I just..." CJ began, "I just think it's better if I..."

"Act like a total jack off?" Blackfire finished.

"Dammit, no... Let's just say I have a feeling things aren't gonna end well..."

"So you want to keep us at arms length, is that it?" Blackire's angry expression softened a little. "Look big guy, I know this may sound weird coming from me, but that rust bucket isn't the only one who looks to you for leadership. Raven is too stuck up to admit it, but she really cares for you. And... you know... she isn't the only one either." Blackfire broke his gaze and shuffled her feet a little.

CJ was still silent, unable to think of anything to say.

Blackfire scoffed angrily. "Oh so now you got nothing to say?" Blackfire was starting to feel a little hurt herself. "Well you're not gonna get rid of me so easily. I'm gonna sit right here and not move..." She never finished her sentence. As she came over to the couch CJ was sitting on she turned and plopped down next to him, the force was enough to cause the couch legs to buckle, sending the two of them sprawling.

Now lying on his back, CJ opened his eyes to see Blackfire's face only a few inches from his own. What's more, he suddenly realized his arm had slipped around her waist, holding her to him.

"W-whoa..." He stammered, turning a rather impressive shade of bright red, and trying to think how best to untangle himself. "I am so so sorry... I mean I didn't..." Any other words were cut off as Blackfire covered his mouth with hers.

CJ was unable to move, so shocked was he at this turn of events. It was a good ten seconds before he came around. "Wait... Umm.. Blackfire..." He tried to disengage himself, but Blackfire wouldn't let him, kissing him again as he tried to speak.

Only when a very horrified and very hurt gasp came from the doorway did she stop. Standing there with the most painful expression he had seen her with in their long time together, was Raven.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Coming up the hall back to CJ's room, she had felt his shock of course. Their bond was such that any sudden or violent outburst of emotion was easily felt by the other, even at great distances. And when she had felt this shock, Raven had quickened her pace, fearing something horrible was happening, and indeed, in her eyes, it was.

She arrived just as Blackfire kissed CJ for the second time, and for a moment it felt as if the breath had been torn from her lungs. The term speechless didn't quite cover it, she felt derived of breath, as if a great force had driven it from her.

"You see?" That cold and terrible voice within her crooned, almost as if it were enjoying the moment. "You see what happens when you trust? When you care too much?"

She must have made some manner of noise, as the two of them, still entangled looked up at her, His face, as red as she had ever seen it, appealed to her.

"Oh my God, Raven... It's not..." He began.

Black rage washed over her, threatening to drown the discipline and reserve she had built up over the years.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The room shook with her words, her black aura rising regardless of her will. "DON"T YOU DARE LIE TO ME."

CJ fell silent, his expression one of immense pain and guilt.

And just like that, it was over. The rage disappeared, cold reason seized her, her aura subsided, and without another word, she departed.

------- ----- ------- ------ ----------- ------- ------- --------

"It's your own fault." The voice continued to torment her as she walked away, away from the scene that in an instant had turned everything upside down. "In the end you can only trust yourself. Every friendship is a betrayal waiting to happen." No argument could be made against these words, nothing within her mind could lessen the pain. "What did you have with him anyway? Some mystical bond that really means nothing? Did you ever tell him how you felt? Of course not. Who really can blame him? Did you really think someone like him and someone like you...?" She couldn't finish the thought, it was too painful. Raven's eyes had gone vacant, lifeless. The truth was now there for her to see, with all her reservations, all the walls she had built up around herself, he had gotten in. Pierced her defenses. Made her feel things she didn't even think she was capable of feeling. And just like that voice had been telling her all her life, the moment she was unguarded he had betrayed her.

There was nothing left now, nothing but the quest. She had been foolish to expect more from him, but she wouldn't make that mistake again. It seemed plain now that it was not THEIR quest, it was HER quest, always had been, and it would end as it began, with just her and no other. She had hoped to see the Dark Tower, to have it rise before her, allowing her to marvel at its magnificence, a physical representation of all that was and would ever be, to enter it and see what walked its halls, and above all else to see what rested at the top. But if the only way to save the Dark Tower was to stop the blood mage in the Keep, she and she alone would do it, and whatever end visited her when her quest was complete, she would welcome it. Her pain still eating her alive, Raven strode towards the exit, never shedding a tear.

------- ----- ------- ------ ----------- ------- ------- --------

Human inter-personal relationships were not a total mystery to HK-47, in fact he was often able to pinpoint the physiological responses the were triggered through organic interactions long before anything substantial happened. Shortness of breath, increased heart rate, long, pointless glances. By the time the two meatbags finally got around to sharing saliva HK was ready to put a gun to his behavior core and pull the trigger.

In fact, the event of his master and the meatbag Raven mashing their faces together seemed like such a foregone conclusion by this point in their journey, that HK himself was quite shocked to see an equally repulsive display between his master and the other meatbag, Blackfire.

He had interfaced with the resistances home computer, reviewing tactical approaches and guard locations both for the Keep and the dam when the resistance main computer, which HK had discovered apparently didn't have the gift of knowing when (if ever) to shut up, drew his attention to the goings on in the small conference room on the third basement level, eastern wing. The video surveillance that was fed live into his processing unit was revolting to say the least.

It was accidental of course, but it still made HK's memory chip shudder. Physical contact among meatbags was quite revolting, unless it involved a decapitation or broken neck, of course. When Raven entered the picture, HK feared that he would soon be scrapping his master's remains from the conference room walls, and indeed, for a moment, that seemed like a real possibility. The feed was knocked out for a moment as the Raven spoke, but the confrontation ended when she turned and departed down the corridor leading to the northwest. Blackfire then took her turn yelling at the master, who himself ended up leaving.

All of this had sent the resistance central computer into a frenzy of speculative chatter.

"Statement: If you don't cease your prattling, I shall cease your existence, you moronic interface." HK disengaged himself from the terminal. For a moment he considered avoiding the entire meatbag mess, but the possibility of his master deciding to teach a lesson to one if not both of the females without him spurned him forward. One could always hope, right?

------- ----- ------- ------ ----------- ------- ------- --------

CJ had never felt so low in his life. Not ever. For awhile he sat on the floor of the cistern room, the only place he found where he could be alone, and wished very very hard he'd never left Montana. He wished he had just kept fishing, hunting, and living on his own until the day he had passed away, never having to see anyone, never having to meet anyone, never having to ever feel as he did right now.

He couldn't stop thinking about it, the events of the last hour kept playing over and over in his mind. He had caused Raven pain, and in his attempt to go after her he had obviously spurned Blackfire, who gave him a verbal lashing of her own before he had managed to fling the door open and escape.

It hadn't been his first kiss of course, but there was a world of difference between being mobbed by the modest number of female fans back in Jump City, and having one of the universes most gorgeous women (and one he had secretly found exceedingly attractive) dropping, quite literally, in his lap. He had certainly never been in a real relationship before, so used was he to being alone, and so used to being basically ignored by the opposite sex, that the possibility of a sudden development like this had never even entered his mind. And to ruin any hope he had with either of them in one fell swoop...that my friends, that required a level of screw up only he was capable of. Very rarely did something come up that CJ felt he couldn't handle, but this fit squarely in that category.

Was Blackfire a beauty? Yes. But Raven... Raven was special. Regardless, the whole line of thinking was very uncomfortable, he was having trouble convincing himself either one felt anything toward him despite the recent series of events, the line of thinking again a product of a mind wired to expect nothing in the way of female attention. Besides, it was all pointless really as they both now (rightfully) hated his guts. Was he really worthy of either of them? No. Definitely not. He covered his face with his hands.

"Statement: You look depressed master, should we find something to kill to cheer you up?"

The red soldier. The presence of the red kill machine was oddly comforting.

"Commentary: I find participating in unadulterated violence so very soothing master..."

"That's ok, I really don't feel like doing much of anything right now." CJ's words sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

Exasperated reply: It's not always about you master, I find myself suffering from an intense malaise as well, I have not shot or blown up a single meatbag in 28 hours, 14 minutes, 54 seconds."

CJ laughed heartily at the battle droids mock hurt. It felt good. "Ok, ok im sorry buddy." He sighed heavily. "Think there's any chance either one of them will ever forgive me?"

"Honest reply: I don't pretend to understand meatbag relations any more than you master, but I would say this, you shoulder too much reprehensibility master, and not just in this circumstance."

CJ looked at the red droid. "You have a point. I just... well I guess I can tell you.. I just think that the likelihood of a happy ending, even if we reach the Dark Tower is pretty unrealistic. Even if we get there do you think we'll just walk right on in, solve all the mysteries of existence, shake hands with whoever or whatever is at the top, then be on our merry way?" CJ shook his head. "If the end of our journey means the end period, then its better for Raven and Blackfire not to get too close. It'll make things that much easier when the end does come, whether we make it to the Tower or not." These things had been preying on his mind for sometime now, and it felt good to get it out, even if it was to someone who had no chance of understanding.

"There is an old saying, one that is shared across many many worlds." The voice of the oracle came from the entryway, causing CJ to turn. "Hell is other people." She approached as a young girl would, balancing on an imaginary straight line, her sightless eyes looking off into space. "I would say this, hell is the gap BETWEEN people. Just like todash is the gap between worlds. It is our lack of understanding, our lack of compassion, that breeds the terrible evils in the world. I have seen more than I can tell you, but I will say this, never have two people as different as you and Raven come closer to bridging that gap. In fact, that may be the most important part of your journey, for if two people as different as the two of you are can overcome that chasm, then what hope do the armies of the Crimson King have? And to say that your companions would be better off not getting too close is paramount to saying the Dark Tower is better off not being saved from the forces aligned against it."

"I want to believe that. I want to believe in myself..." CJ whispered, the oracle's words touching his heart. "And I want to believe in my friends, but..."

"It is hard to trust." The oracle finished, stopping her balancing act and sitting down beside him.

CJ shook his head. "No, no I definitely trust them..."

The oracle cut him off. "Trust them with your life, yes. So does Raven. But you and her hold something back that is more precious to you than your lives. Your true selves. Even though you two have shared experiences no others could dream of, still you guard yourselves, guard against that all consuming fear of not being accepted, not being loved. Really, at this point it is getting silly. And now, it may have done something that no fearsome monster, no hardened soldier, and no frightening vision could do, it may have brought about the end of your quest."

CJ started at these words. "What do you mean? Oh no... what's happening??"

"I'm sorry kitty, but Raven has left, she has departed the Undercity and is even now headed toward the Keep on her own."

------- ----- ------- ------ ----------- ------- ------- --------

Raven shot forward, arcs of gunfire tracing her every move as she weaved between buildings. Soldiers, battledroids, and more than a few tanks pursued her, trying to herd her into the crossfire. Ahead she spied the Keep, the massive structure the only building in the city with no sign of tarnish or disrepair. So close. The odds were overwhelming, but she had surprise on her side, and she was willing to push herself as far as she had to.

Attacking in broad daylight was paramount to suicide, but Raven didn't care, it was going to end here, and the more enemies the better. If they thought they could take her, let them come. She fed her powers everything she could, every ounce of mystical energy within her being brought to bear, aiding her in plowing through the multitudes of enemies standing between her and the enormous citadel.

Black tendrils rose from the ground, crushing tanks and halftracks as they tried to pursue her, and with a mighty sweep of her dark aura she threw soldiers aside, her desperate advance spurned on by the pain within her.

"Azeroth, metrion, ZINTHOS!" A powerful black wave radiated out from Raven, sweeping all around her away on a black tide. For a moment she fell to her knees, the exertion was great, and she felt for a moment as if she would black out. "Not yet." She said to herself. "Almost there, not yet, you can't give out on me yet." Pulling herself to her feet she lifted off again, dodging hails of projectiles as they threatened to blow her into oblivion. More than one of these projectiles found its mark, weakening her further. For the second time she stumbled, slamming into the ground at near full speed. And as the gunfire continued to pepper her aura, she forced herself to her feet yet again. There were thousands of them now, descending on her like locusts, desperate to prevail, the legions of the Crimson King were upon her. But she was not to be denied. This was a one way trip, and as such she drew upon the deepest wells of her power, her very life force.

This time the outburst of energy rocked the city to its very foundation, and with a cry a giant black raven appeared, bearing her upwards, towards the top of the Keep.

------- ----- ------- ------ ----------- ------- ------- --------

She landed hard on the Keep's roof, her breathing had become very shallow, and every fiber of her being ached with exhaustion. She had made it, against impossible odds she had made it. She forced herself to stand. Staggering forward she surveyed her surroundings.

In the center of the roof was a large pool, the caked blood on its sides evidence of hundreds of dark rituals, the many glyphs and pentagrams around the dais overlooking the pool pulsed with a red light, the terrible pulse made Raven feel nauseas.

It had become dark, a gathering mass of black clouds blotting out the sun seemed to enhance the pulsing red lights. In the distance, a peal of thunder sounded, shattering the sudden eerie calm.

"So the vengeful witch has come, and yea, verily, death does follow her." The voice that came from the shadows on the roof was a sinister one indeed, its tone dry and full of malice. She turned and saw him then, a short man, clothed in robes of the deepest red, flanked by two immense guardians robed in black. His face was split in an evil smile. There was no question this was the one she sought. "With your blood the end of the tower is assured, the purpose of my dreams seem so clear to me now, you will be the last, when I've squeezed the final drop from your lifeless body, the beam will fall, and so at last, will the Dark Tower."

"You know not with whom you speak." Replied Raven, despite the courageous intent of her words, they came out weak and strained. "It is not the Tower that shall end here, but you."

He began to circle her then, moving to his left across the roof, his eyes never leaving her. The guardians remains where they were, the soft clicking from under their robes matching the pulsing of the red lights. He moved slowly, watching her move to match him. Such was the way with a wizard battle, so much of it was like chess. Always jockeying for position, always looking to counter moves before making one of your own. This was not Raven's first fight against another wizard of course, she moved with him, daring him to make the first move, unconsciously positioning herself a little further towards the center of the roof, trying not to get to close to the guardians who still stood in the far corner.

It was her undoing. If she hadn't been so drained by her reckless charge, she would have seen it. If her friends had been there to help, to watch her back, she would have seen it. In the center of the roof was an enormous pentacle, the thin lines of blood that traced its shape were made invisible by a combination of Joshua's sorcery, and the gathering gloom. And as she took her last step, Raven was in the center of that horrible symbol. As tired as she was, as drained as she was, she still almost escaped. Almost. The pulsing red lights scattered around the roof began to flash at a fever pitch, and with it, the pentacle came to life, releasing red energies that swirled around Raven, slowly at first, paralyzing her, holding her in place. A red mist constricted her, crushing her. She screamed, drawing an evil laugh from the wizard. She struggled, but it was already over. Even the most powerful sorcerer in the history of existence would have wilted, if he or she had been drawn foolishly into the center of a blood wizard's pentacle. And that that pentacle was fueled by the souls of thousands of dead men, women, and children, only made the struggle that much more futile.

"Oh little one." The blood wizard exclaimed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, "You have made me so so happy. To think all this time that it would be so easy, I am sorry, but I just cannot help myself" He broke down again, overwhelmed with insane laughter. Raven collapsed at last, the red aura receding as she lay on the cold floor.

It had begun to rain, she could feel the wetness on her cheeks. "Chr...is..." she uttered, the last of her strength fading. Just before she passed out she felt her head lifted by her hair. "But the best is yet to come, little one. I will enjoy looking into your eyes as you perish."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

CJ should have known this would happen, if the roles had somehow been reversed he may have done the same foolhardy thing. He took a deep breath, the moist air of the cistern filling his lungs. No panic. No fear. Just a grim determination. That's what gripped his heart.

Deep inside, the tiger stirred

"It's not over. And as an oracle I'm surprised you haven't seen that fact. Because no harm will come to her as I still live and breathe."

The oracle grinned as she jumped up. "I really like you kitty, you know that?" The oracle turned grim. "It could happen tonight. If he uses Raven's blood, the end could come."

The snap of a cocking weapon made them turn. "Grim Query: Then why wait master? Those filthy meatbags will beg for mercy if one hair on your female's head is harmed." The magnum now locked and loaded, the twin slits that the droid used as eyes glowed merrily. "This is going to be fun."

CJ nodded. "How soon will the resistance forces be ready?"

"Within the hour. We shall split our forces, we'll send a large contingent with you to the Keep..."

"No." CJ interrupted. "All of you will go to the dam, draw the bulk of their forces away from the Keep. If they think our main force is there, that'll leave the mage and his guardians with only the Keep's automated systems and a skeleton crew to defend it."

"And the automated defenses won't function if we cut the power at the dam..." The oracle finished. "But any one of them individually are incredibly powerful, but the three together..."

"Interjection: The maser and I can handle anything those sorry meatbags can come up with. In fact I'm looking forward to showing this blood mage that his fluid is just as easily spilled."

"You're going to the dam." said CJ, and broke into a jog, headed back up into the Undercity.

"Shocked contradiction: I most certainly will not master." The battledroid fell in behind him, matching his pace. "Perhaps that squishy brain of yours has failed to compute the odds of your success should you go alone. Together our odds are a less than hopeful four hundred and thirty five to one. The odds of succeeding alone are..."

CJ stopped and turned to the droid that had become so much more than his servant, so much more than his companion, like Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy before him, this droid was his friend, nay, his brother. And as such could no easier let him go into battle alone than sprout wings from his metal chassis and fly.

He grasped the droid by his thin metal shoulders. "HK. It's fourth and goal on the one yard line. What do you do in this situation? Utilize the old misdirection play. And for it to work, you gotta fake it to your star player. I NEED you to do this for me. If none of our ka-tet is present at the dam, then they'll see through the ruse."

The robot held his gaze, but was silent.

"Find Blackfire. I'm sure she's still seeing red right now, but you need bring her with you, kicking and screaming if necessary, to the dam. There I need the two of you to hold the line until I save Raven. You're the only one I can trust with this."

For a moment the red soldier seemed to contemplate arguing. Then the fearsome look returned "Cautionary: Very well master, I shall endeavor to perforate many a meatbag in your absence. See to it you don't fall to the ineptitude of some organic meatbag or other though master, the subsequent quest to avenge your death would no doubt be a tedious one."

CJ smiled. "Good man." He turned to the oracle. "What's the best way to enter the..." He stopped mid sentence, in his mind's eye he saw her, Raven, constricted by the blood magic of the mage's pentacle. The rage he felt at the mage's howling laughter nearly made him change into the weretiger involuntarily.

"You saw it?" The oracle breathed, tears forming at the corners of her sightless eyes. "We don't have much time. On midnight of the seventh day, Joshua ascends to the pulpit for the blood ritual. It is at that instant he will begin bleed her. We have two hours. no more. You'll have to enter through the sewers at the base of the Keep. Wait until their forces are deployed to intercept us at the dam, then you can strike."

"That's all I'll need. Stay safe, HK."

"Snarky reply: You too master. I hope you are able to slay many meatbags yourself, I certainly hope that I may find a challenge of my own amongst those moronic meatbags."

* * *

THWACK. With enough force to fell an adult rhino, Blackfire put a right cross into the punching bag, its stuffing pouring out as she moved to the next one in line.

The Undercity's sizable training area had a long line of the bags, allowing many to train at once. and every one was about to meet a rather grisly end at the hands of the enraged Tamaranian.

THWACK. Another one bit the dust, this one tearing out of its place holder in the low ceiling, taking a decent chunk of mortar with it. Nearly a hundred people watched (from a safe distance of course) whispering among themselves, when the klaxon sounded.

The ancient PA came to life with a crackle. "This is it folks." The voice was that of the oracle's second in command, Mark. "What we've been waiting for since the time of our father's father's fathers. We take back our city today. Unit 34, your rallying point is below the dam at sub section..." People began filing quickly from the room as he continued, more than a few sneaking quick glances at the woman still venting her sizable frustrations. After a few minutes she was alone in the large room.

"Good for nothing son of a groknar, what am I? Not good enough for him? Gotta have his little emo witch instead?" She kicked the next bag, flattening it where it hung. "Dumb bastard has no idea what he's missing."

With a short yell she uppercuted the next bag, causing the innards to pour from a rupture in the bottom.

"Wasn't even that good. Like kissing a mannequin."

"Then why can't you stop thinking about it?" The little voice inside her piped up. "How come when you started, wild jangor's couldn't have pulled you away? Who's kidding who here honey."

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked at the voice, and with a wave of energy blasted the next bag into fine dust.

"Deriding statement: There you go again meatbag. So excitable. One of these days a ventricle will give out, and I will take great pleasure in informing your corpse how correct I was."

And just when she had finished with the punching bags too. What timing.

Blackfire whirled, throwing a right hook that would have decapitated someone with its force, but instead of her fist meeting metal, it met air. Having over extended herself she stumbled, giving HK enough time to grab her outstretched arm and twist it expertly behind her back. His other slender red arm snaked around her throat, catching her in a choke hold.

"Disappointed statement: Is that all meatbag? I must admit I over estimated your skills. Your ineptitude is really rather sa..." The rest was cut off as Blackfire leaned a little forward, than whipped her head backward as hard as she could into HK's.

The droid stumbled, his grip loosening. Blackfire was able to free her arm with a wrench, then free from his grasp fell into a fighting stance, her dark eyes watching her opponent.

"Honest praise: That's better meatbag! Such an unsuspected and vicious move, there may be some hope for you yet."

"Glad you approve, rust bucket." She grinned wickedly. "And since that pathetic, pain in the ass master of yours didn't have the guts to come talk to me himself, your in for the beating I was saving for him."

"Informative: Normally I'd be happy to oblige meatbag, but we have somewhere we need to be. And one way or the other your coming with me. I prefer in one piece, but really either way would suffice."

"YOU JUST DON"T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP YOU STUPID BUCKET OF BOLTS."

HK narrowly avoided a powerful roundhouse kick, ducking just before it connected with his head. Throwing a couple jabs of his own, Blackfire floated away, the blows going wide.

She avoided another cross then backed up against the wall. HK approached cautiously, wary of her speed and strength. She grinned again, planting her feet against the wall she launched herself at the robot, driving him to the floor. Now on top of him, Blackfire pinned him with her left hand, while her right hand rose, gathering purple energy.

"Not today tin soldier." Her wicked grin widened and she shifted her weight in preparation of issuing the finishing blast. As she did so the droid freed the magnum at his belt, jamming it in her ribs.

"Goading reply: You were saying meatbag?"

The two stared at each other a moment, the fight having escalated far beyond what either had intended, but neither wanting to back down from the stand off.

"You...can't understand..." She spoke at last, shocked to discover tears running down her cheeks. "I'm the queen of Tamaran! Some stupid little human boy... pushed me aside?? ME?? No.. it's not possible!" For the first time since the kiss, hurt had overwhelmed rage. "What...just what... is wrong with me??" The purple energy in her hand faded as the tears stared streaming down. She rolled off the battle droid and stood, her body shaking with silent sobs she could no longer hold back.

"Still want to kill me?" She sniffed, hugging herself. "That's just fine." She was a fool, a damned fool for feeling this way.

"Mock disappointment: When someone is 'just fine' with it it really takes all the fun out of the moment. It is fortunate that you ended our sparring when you did, as I clearly held the upper hand."

She laughed, just a little. "What is with you anyway? One minute you've got a gun planted in my ribs, the next... well if I didn't know better id say you're trying to make me feel better. I don't get you." She rubbed her eyes, trying to dry them.

"Honest reply: The last few months of my existence have been most puzzling. I dare say I have grown attached to the members of our ka-tet. It is truly bizarre. For awhile I felt a memory wipe and a behavior core modification were in order, as this is a clear violation of my intended programming. I am a hunter-killer unit. To develop attachments like this is sickening as it is strange."

He walked up beside her, making eye contact. "Ashamed admittal: Today I did the unthinkable, I considered defying my master to prevent him from doing something reckless, even though his directives were quite clear. And when I heard mistress Raven was in mortal danger, my processing unit brought up her file without me even requesting it, displaying her picture on my HUD. Usually the thought of one less meatbag would be quite an enjoyable one, but in this case I found it... distressing."

"Raven's...? What's going on...? Oh no, don't tell me..."

"Confirmation: Indeed, she has done something extremely foolish. Although her grit impresses even me. She rushed off to face the enemy alone, according to the master and the oracle... it did not end well. She is now a guest of the blood mage."

"This is my fault." Blackfire thought.

"Screw her! Who cares?" The voice of the old Blackfire rose up, trying to be heard. "It's her own stupid fault."

"I have to help her..."

"You don't have to do a damn thing!"

"She's my...."

"No, don't even think it, she's not..."

"She's my friend." She said out loud. "Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. With the three of us..."

"Interjection: The master has already departed for the Keep. Alone."

"Heh. Of course he has." That was so like him. She smiled despite herself. "Damn fool. If something happens, I really WON'T forgive him this time."

The droid nodded in agreement. "Quiet urging: We need to depart, the resistance forces are already on their way to the dam."

Blackfire wiped her eyes one last time. "Ok, I'm ready. These guys aren't gonna stand a chance."

"Happy reply: I know I shall feel much better after I've killed something."

* * *

Raven's entire body ached. She felt as if she had gone skiing and fallen all the way down the hill... about eleven or twelve times in a row. Even opening her eyes took an amazing amount of effort, so drained was she of energy. At last she was able to lift her head, involuntarily groaning with the effort.

"Hehe... Wakey wakey..." The giggling continued she she wearily surveyed her surroundings. "Oh little one, if you could only see yourself now. It really is so so funny." The blood mage, Joshua paced before her, still giggling maniacally. "You've haunted my dreams for so many years, enjoying my torment, well your time is over now, it is now MY time. And for all the torment you've given me over the years, I shall take my time and enjoy this."

Rain poured down, already she was soaked to the bone, the chill of the rain making her body almost numb. She was still on the roof, and now was semi-suspended over the blood stained altar that rose above the pool. She was strapped to large device, a system of old metal locks and springs tied to a series of blades. Her head and hands were clamped in the holes of the device, making it look very similar to devices used in the old Salem witch trials to hold the condemned in place. It was rusted and dirty, and smelled of evil magic.

Joshua leered over her. "I've saved this for you, you know. In ancient times the templars of old hunted magic users in this world, the lucky ones were slaughtered by these templars on the spot, but some were unfortunate enough to stand trial. This is what they used to hold them until their time came, it's inscribed with anti magic runes so ancient and powerful even the master's of magic from the olden days could utter neither spell nor incantation. It also saps strength of body. Even a healthy young lass like you is probably struggling even to look up." His hand traced the outline of the device. "Truly you should be honored, some of the greatest practitioners of our craft in the history of the multiverse have met their end in this device. Young, old, guilty, innocent, this has held them all."

"Damn... you... to hell.." She gasped, the effort of merely speaking almost enough to make her pass out yet again.

The smile vanished. "Oh no. Oh no, little one. Not I." Joshua's voice had fallen to a whisper. He leaned down, his face a few inches from hers. "And that's the point. No more heaven, no more hell. NO MORE ANYTHING. I won't be tortured for eternity for my crimes, when the Dark Tower falls, ALL WILL END. Face eternal punishment for what I've done? I'd rather not exist."

She spat in his face. It was all she could think of to do.

He laughed again as he wiped at the spittle. "Hope you enjoyed that, my sweet little sorcerer." He casually moved to her side, standing next a set of levers build into the side of the device's head rest. "What do you know about blood magic?" He asked, his tone equally casual. "No, no, you needn't answer that. Blood magic is the practice of taking the lives of others to feed your own power. Many vampires are blood mages, but one does not necessarily lead to the other. As for me? I am as human as you, my dear. When I drink blood, it is not because I need sustenance." He gently applied pressure to one lever, and one of the many blades came upward, cutting into her wrist. So gentle was it, that only a single drop of Raven's blood trickled from the wound, where it wound down the slopped blade. It would have been funneled into a kind of drainage, a rusted iron cover protecting it from the rain, and eventually ending with it dripping into the pool, but Joshua's index finger caught it before it fell to far. Slowly, lovingly, he raised it, studied it a moment, as if awed by the common red blood that came from this thrice cursed woman, before at last tasting it.

"It is because I can feel your life force giving me power, and oh yes, does it feel good." He closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, the rain coming down on his face.

"You...sick...piece...of SHIT." Raven cried, rallying all the power she could, desperate to break free. The runes on the device began to pulse, and her assault ended before it began. She gritted her teeth. Not like this. Not like this. It can't end like this. "Chris..."

Joshua raised his arms above him, his eyes still closed. "One hour. One hour and the beam of the wolf will break. It is the last. Let the Dark Tower fall."

* * *

Water ran over his head, and filth milled around his legs, but he was silent. From the shadows the Weretiger crept, above the rain poured from the storm drains around the Keep. Above, the shouting of men could be heard, followed by the sound of many thousands of foot steps.

"To the dam! The resistance has taken the dam! It is time to crush them! ALL HAIL THE CRIMSON KING!"

The water still running over his head, the Weretiger crouched, waiting for the moment to creep into the lower levels of the Keep. Somewhere, from the darkness within rather than without, he heard Raven call his name...


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Indeed, the Crimson King has many voices, for each of us has our own voice within, telling us to hurt, not help, to flee, not stand, and to betray, not honor. And yes, self-doubt is his greatest weapon. Yea, verily, you must beware of the voice of the Crimson King, for it speaks to us all."

-Arthur Eld, the first Gunslinger

The door to the main control room in Pacific City's hydro electric dam swung slowly inward. Mark, second in command of the resistance forces crept gently in, crouching, all the while keeping his makeshift assault rifle at the ready. Behind him, taking no such care to be unheard, was HK-47. He slammed the door behind him, making the tense man jump at the noise.

"Goddammit!" Mark whispered. "Do you want the whole facility to hear y..."

"Dismissive: Quit your fretting, meatbag. The dam is empty."

"Wha.. how do you know?" He replied, straightening from the crouch.

The droid had reached the main computer terminal. "Weary statement: Your higher brain function is quite deficient. How you were chosen to lead this sorry parade of meatbags I'll never know. The dam is deserted. The greatest weapon in the resistance's arsenal is the ability to hide. Now, with an opportunity to draw your forces out of into the open, the city administrator has a chance for his superior strength and skill to squash your army." The droid tapped at the keyboard a moment. "As I feared, they cut the automated systems before they left. No matter, i suppose they will arrive shortly to wipe us out. We need to be move quickly to take advantage of the situation given to us."

"All right robot, all right." Mark replied. "We need to set your traps, yes?"

"Impatient reply: Yes meatbag, hope you can at least handle that much."

"Fine robot. But I must know, how did you know they'd be gone?"

"Answer: It is what I would have done."

The next question was difficult to ask, but he had to know. "How likely are we to succeed?"

The battledroid gave him a long look. "Grim reply: To quote your oracle, 'sometimes it is better not to know"

Mark gulped audibly, then turned and departed.

"...and you should know better than to scare the humans, tin man." Backfire entered through the same door, her expression as grim as the droid's.

HK didn't look up. "Sarcastic retort: Oh, I am indeed sorry. Perhaps I should inform him that all will be rainbows and pretty flowers... and whatever other sickening imagery you meatbags find comforting."

"Well if we're gonna die, I for one am gonna take as many of those bastards with me as I can." She cracked her knuckles loudly as he tried to interface with the dead computer. "It's weird, you know, fighting on the side of good. Guess I can see why my dear sister get's such a kick out of it. For awhile I thought it was just because of her little boyfriend Robin. I won't...." She trailed off, biting her lip. "I won't mind....dying for this cause. Dying for the Dark Tower. I never thought I'd be willing to die for anything, but..."

"Exasperated reply: Stop blathering meatbag, you know full well I can't let you die."

"And why is that?"

"Reply: The master told me that neither one of us is to die. I can only fulfill his orders. Although why he singled you out for survival is most puzzling."

"Did he now?" Blackfire smiled a little, before she remembered she was still angry with the man. "And what about him? I can't believe you just let him go..."

"Commentary: It is impossible to destroy the master. In fact I would suggest to anyone considering the idea to terminate themselves now and save themselves a great deal of time and effort."

She nodded. The battledroid's assessment of the Weretiger's skills was oddly comforting, but still she couldn't help but worry. She didn't know how she felt about all this, about being caught up in something so... big. But she meant what she had said. She'd been dreaming about the Dark Tower since she was a little girl. Her destiny was lined out before her. The Dark Tower needed saving.

"Well you're running this show, rust bucket. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

The city administrator, who long ago had had the name Adam, son of Ian, rode through the rain at the head of his army. Nearly three thousand strong it stood, its soldiers armed with every manner of weapon. His transport was a large black tank, It's red spotlight illuminating the path before it. The moist air burned his lungs, and he reached down to his oxygen mask, breathing deeply. So few. So few of his soldiers remained. Over the many years of his command it had dwindled, from many tens of thousands to this relatively small handful. The events of the last few days had contributed to the thinning, with many of his best men dying in the aptly named dead quarter at the hands of the false Gunslingers. As the top of the immense hydro electrical dam rolled into sight, he raised his hand signaling the halt. They were now a mere five hundred yards from their target.

He ran his hand through his short, silver hair, ignoring the rain drops as they fell. "Form the line. Scouts to the rear, I don't want those cats coming up behind us." He commanded. The approach would not be an easy one. In order to draw them out, he had elected to let them have the dam, establish defenses, and ultimately, expose themselves to his assault. But the dam on the northern outskirts of the city was not easy to reach, especially from the southern side. It ran east to west across the river, and could only really be assaulted from the southern end below the dam, and by following a narrowing road that climbed from the river basin up the hill leading to the top of the dam on its eastern side. The entrenched forces had several advantages, the most obvious being that they were essentially looking down at the invaders from the top of the dam as they approached, making it far easier for the defending forces to fire down on the advancing enemies.

These resistance fighters had never been clever strategists, relying on the supposed guidance of the psychic leader the army of the red mark called the phantom. But knowing what was going to happen and countering it were two different things. And even with prior knowledge the resistance forces were usually easily out maneuvered by the far better trained and armed Keep forces. Still, caution was the order of the day, the only thing keeping them from a swift victory was their own carelessness. "Third infantry, begin the march up the western slope. five tanks from the first armored division will follow you, providing cover for your approach."

The soldiers went into a slow jog, following the road up the hill that led onto the top of the dam. They didn't even make it twenty yards before they reached hidden trip wires spread across the road, trip wires connected to buried mines hidden along the approach vector. The resulting explosion cut the first line of soldiers down, and even disabled several of the tanks that had been following them, turning them into burning hulks. Signaled by the series of explosions, gun fire erupted from the dam's top, raining down on the troops below.

"Covering fire!" The administrator ordered, and his troops shot back, the small figures on the top of the dam, barley visible through the rainfall, disappeared behind the lip on the dam's edge, taking cover. "Tanks, hold your fire, we do not want the dam damaged." The dam had been built centuries before, but many of it's working parts were still in good order. In preparation for the attack the administrator had ordered the dam crew to drain as much water from behind the dam as possible prior to letting the resistance have it, ensuring that even if they became desperate and tried to destroy the dam, the resulting rush of water would pose little threat to the soldiers below.

"Clever bastards..." the administrator muttered. A flash of lightning struck, illuminating the area. Visibility was terrible, but the administrator had no doubt the road leading to the dam's top was littered with traps. He guessed it was one of the false Gunslingers who had given the poor fools a lesson in simple defense tactics. It was interesting. Didn't change a thing, but it was interesting.

As the administrator considered his next move, something swooped out of the darkness overhead. Before he could react, an immense purple blast struck his tank, causing it to explode in a shower of debris. The administrator rose effortlessly from the rubble, his expression grim and angry.

"If she does that again, I want our rocket launchers to blast her from the sky!" He yelled emphatically into his communicator. He had studied the battle of the dead quarter extensively on tape, and now that the sorcerer was in their hands the resistance only had one aerial threat, one he had accounted for. "I don't care if you can't see her, she cannot be allowed to move freely or she will tear us apart!" Two bipedal tanks emerged from the crowd of black armor clad soldiers, their black armor glinting in the dim light. Standing nearly thirty feet tall, the two moved quickly into firing position, the massive missile bays on each 'shoulder' swaying as they went.

The administrator smiled grimly, speaking into his communicator again "I will lead the charge up the road. These fools have seen their last days." Adjusting the old ornate revolver at his hip, he broke into a run, barreling up the steep road towards his target.

* * *

"Exclamation: You had better keep your head down, meatbag." HK had just saved Mark's life, a bullet coming oh so close as the man had leaned over the lip of the dam to observe the forces below.

"Grim assessment: You need not look meatbag, take my word for it, it does not look good." Three thousand well trained and well equipped soldiers against five hundred poorly trained and poorly equipped resistance fighters. HK loved the odds. "And tell the other meatbags if they value their lives to fire in bursts of no more than three seconds. I have gauged their snipers reaction times, and any more than that is inviting a messy death." These pitiless meatbags were starting to wear him thin, the master would have been better off sending him alone. They didn't even know how to run a trip wire correctly, let alone how to pin down advancing enemy forces.

A brilliant purple explosion below reminded him that not all his allies were quite so worthless. HK-47's head looked over the lip, seeing several smaller purple blasts arcing through the enemy forces.

"Tactical appraisal: The meatbags will began a charge up the road shortly," he addressed Mark without looking at him, "we must focus our fire to repel this charge. If we lose the advantage of the high ground in this battle that will be the end of it."

Mark started to say something, stopped, then turned and ran, crouched, down the length of the dam's top to spread the orders.

Standing, firing and ducking again with incredible speed, HK made his way to the eastern end of the dam. A number of concrete barriers, used in the past to partition the street, lay where the dam met the road, creating serviceable cover should the charge penetrate that far.

His head snaked up again a moment, surveying the battle zone below and allowing him to take out a sniper that had drawn a bead on him. He could not track Blackfire on his HUD, but it didn't matter, she would have to look after herself. Below, the army began it's charge, led by a single figure moving at a break neck pace.

HK felt Mark and some of the other fighters come up beside him.

HK indicated the lead figure with a bob of his head. "Respectful statement: Uncommonly brave for a meatbag. His uniform indicates a commander."

"That's...oh my God that's him!" Mark hissed, bringing his makeshift rifle to his shoulder he fired, missing the running figure as it scaled the steep road towards them.

"Derisive rebuke: What are you shooting at meatbag? Is that target range in the Undercity for show?"

"God damn robot!! That's the city administrator! He..." His words were cut off as the charging soldiers opened fire, close enough now for their automatic weapons to function as more than just wild cover fire. Resistance fighters dove away, taking cover behind the cement partitions. Not all made it.

"Command: ORDINANCE!" HK's amplified voice carried over the sounds of battle, and the resistance fighters to man began throwing every explosive device they had. Mostly molotov cocktails, they bathed the narrow road in orange light as they shattered on it's pavement, the liquor and gasoline burning brightly despite the wet conditions. HK flicked the pin on a frag grenade and held it for a moment. At the last moment he let it fly. His timing, as ever, was perfect. It exploded almost the instant it hit the ground, a mere foot in front of the administrator. For a moment the smoke and shrapnel obscured their view, but from the haze the administrator emerged, moving as if the explosion was of no concern.

HK stood, ignoring the whizzing bullets, and lifted his rifle to his shoulder. The assault rifle cracked once, and the bullet, straight and true, struck it's target in the head just above the right eye. The city administrator didn't even blink. HK fired again, this time holding the trigger down. The clip emptied, but the administrator still ran, now less than twenty yards from the top of the dam.

"Grim statement: We may be in no small degree of trouble."

* * *

These guys were good, damn good. Some had energy shields, and while the tanks seemed wary to hit the dam with their impressive array of weapons, they had no issues firing on Blackfire as she swooped through the rain. Explosive shells lit the sky around her, their deafening boom disorienting her. But she wasn't to be denied. She showered them with energy blasts, cutting through their ranks, taking special care to destroy or disable the wide variety of tanks and other vehicles present in the attacking force. Suddenly she became aware of something following her through the darkness. She turned just as two sets of missiles plowed into her, the brilliant explosion throwing her to the ground with incredible force.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAY ASSHOLE!" Blackfire yelled as a she picked herself out of the muck and mud of the river basin, her eyes alight with bloodlust. Several brave, but very unlucky soldiers approached, firing their weapons. Blackfire incinerated them with a vicious purple blast. She wiped at her eyes, trying to clear them of the mud now obscuring her vision. There was a loud whoosh off to the side, and she launched herself backwards just as another set of missiles obliterated the ground she had just been standing on. She could see them now, two battle tanks, looking almost like dual missile launchers with legs, trudged through the mud, their launchers spitting immense warheads with a violent whoosh. She sent a large energy blast at the closest one, her purple energy deflected by a shimmering blue shield inches from the tanks black surface.

Cursing violently she shot into the air again,weaving quickly as another set of missiles flew at her. Landing again she picked a twisted piece of debris about the size of a car, a chunk of smoking metal that had once been part of the administrator's tank, and heaved it at the nearest missile tank. The force of the throw cut the tank's thin legs out from under it, causing it to fall. Blackfire was on top of it now, and with both hands glowing blasted the tank into oblivion.

She was breathing hard now, blood from a number of small wounds mixing with the mud covering her. "Come on, move..." She told her body. "Can't go down yet... only just started..." Another whoosh sounded. "I SAID MOVE!" She launched herself upward yet again, narrowly dodging the two missiles that may have finished her. She flew high above the battle zone, trying to get out of the launcher's range, the rain cleaning some of the blood and muck as she flew. She looked below her, trying to see how far the enemy had advanced, and she was shocked to see the administrator running up the hill at full bore, taking multiple gun fire hits and various other projectiles without so much as pausing. He was almost onto the top of the dam now, a mass of soldiers behind him.

"Dammit!" She swore under her breath. The robot had said if they could keep the tanks from going up the road, the resistance fighters would have a good chance of repelling the charge, but obviously the enemy army's tanks were not made just out of steel. She flew downwards with the speed of a striking falcon, bathing the administrator in purple energy energy blasts. She swooped again, finally dropping to the concrete below and coming to rest next to her companion.

"Statement: Glad to see you haven't gotten yourself killed yet meatbag."

She sat down hard, resting her back against a concrete partition. "Same to you, tin man." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Not going so well, is it?" She asked, a medic coming up quickly, trying to bandage the many small wounds covering her. She shooed the man away. "No time, get below. Spread the word to all the fighters, we're going down into the dam and fight room to room, we need to hold them off as long as we can." She struggled to her feet, aided by HK. She looked the droid in his glowing red eyes. "Mark?" she asked. The droid merely shook his head. She sighed. "Well, you're the tactical genius, so what do we do now?" Any reply the battle droid had was cut off as a loud shout greeted them, the echoes seeming to shake the ground itself.

"GUNSLINGERS! I CALL YOU TO FACE ME! OR ARE YOU COWARDLY DOGS, AFRAID OF A TIRED OLD MAN??"

The two peered over the concrete partition. The administrator had crested the hill, and now stood where the road met the dam's top, his face showing no exertion, no wounds visible on his stalwart frame. He smiled as he saw the two peek over the concrete barrier. "No more need die, Gunslingers. Face me. Just the two of you. My men will not interfere."

"Reply: How about I burn a hole through you where you stand meatb..."

"We accept your challenge." Blackfire cut off HK's retort. The droid turned to her. "We have to give CJ as much time as we can, right?" She said to his questioning look. "Let's show this tough guy what we're made of." She smiled grimly.

"Assessment: A vicious frontal attack on a super powered foe.... little to no chance of success... the fate of existence at stake... this is going to be fun, meatbag."

The two rose in unison, walking around the concrete barrier. His men still standing well behind him, the administrator began to walk forward.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The rain fell, the patter it made as it hit the concrete now the only sound on top of the gray dam, the echoes of gunfire, the roar of explosions, and the shouts of men and women fighting for their lives had disappeared into the rain soaked night. Soldiers stood across from one another, no one daring to move, no one daring to breath as the three figures on the dam's top came together.

The Administrator had made it about half way across the dam's top when HK deemed that was far enough. The assault rifle whipped up, and in an instant it's clip was empty, every last bullet finding its mark. The administrator didn't even pause, the bullets connected with a hollow thwacking sound, like rocks being slung at high speed into mud. HK's hand went to the clip at his side, reloading with super human speed. Blackfire rose a few feet off the ground and let loose a battle cry in tamaranian before slinging purple blasts of energy at the approaching figure. Increasing his pace, the administrator emerged from the haze left by the energy bolts, unharmed. As HK's clip snapped into place, he opened fire again, raking the area.

"No." The administrator said simply, his voice a murderous whisper. He grasped the assault rifle by the barrel, and twisted it savagely. The barrel bent with apparent ease, but HK wasn't deterred, throwing the rifle into the man, his hand went to a shotgun strapped to his back. The Administrator was faster though, pushing the rifle aside he struck, his gloved fist striking the droid in the chest plate. The force was tremendous, lifting the heavy robot in the air and leaving an indentation in the red armor. HK now lay a on the ground a good ten yards away. As the Administrator began to stride forward again, he was struck with a vicious left jab across the jaw, Blackfire had gotten a flying start, throwing everything she had into the punch.

The administrator's head snapped back around. His eye's meeting Blackfire's for a moment. "Nice try." His voice was a monotone.

With a curse, Blackfire struck him again, a hard right to the other side of his head. Again without pausing, the administrator brought his fist down in an arc, catching Blackfire on the side of the head. She crumpled instantly, the blow driving her to the concrete.

Black spots were beginning to appear at the edge of her vision as the administrator struck her again as she lay on the wet cement.

"Come on... can't pass out now..." She thought, struggling to stand. The administrator's fist rose for a third blow, but the sound of a bullet snapping into a chamber made him pause. HK had crept around him, and now held the magnum to the base of the administrator's skull. Without hesitation, HK pulled the trigger, the loud below of the weapon cutting through the night. The large bullet, now flattened into an unrecognizable mass of metal, fell to the ground with a clink.

The administrator grabbed the droid's gun arm at the wrist with his right, then with his left he drove his palm into the robot's chest again, the force throwing the droid back, and separating his recently repaired arm at the shoulder.

Prying the gun from the now limp robotic fingers, the administrator turned the weapon on HK. With several successive shots he emptied the weapon into the battledroid's chest and head, the armor deflecting some of the bullets, but most penetrating, causing a sizzle of electricity from the smoking holes. The droid shuddered for a moment, the light fading from his red eyes.

"GODS DAMN YOU YOU SON OF A GROKNAR!!" Blackfire grabbed him from behind, one arm slipping around his throat, the other gathering all energy she could muster. With another cry she let loose with everything she had, a spherical blast of immense power that shook the dam to it's foundations. The two figures were consumed by the purple energy, and the sky was lit for miles by its brilliance.

In an instant the immense purple sphere dissipated, leaving the two figures still standing where they had been.

The administrator drove his elbow into Blackfire's stomach, causing her to fall to her knees, gasping for breath, the wind knocked out of her. He then grasped her by her shoulders, pulling her up. With incredible force he drove his head into hers, driving her now limp form to the ground, blood gushing from her nose and lip. He stood over her, his face passive.

For a moment, the earth stood still. Blackfire gazed upwards, now flat on her back. She could feel the rain falling, running down her cheeks, mixing with the warm blood flowing from her nose.

"This is how it ends, huh?" She thought to herself. There was no fear. As her vision swirled, she caught a glimpse of the Dark Tower, the sun setting behind it, its power and majesty laid before her. Her mind drifted to a quiet night at the campfire with her friends, the soft breeze of the plains, and it was then that the words of Arthur Eld came back to her, echoing softly in her ears.

"The Empress. You haven't always walked the straight and narrow, but your chance at redemption is at hand. Don't let it slip away."

And she couldn't. She couldn't let her redemption, or her life, slip away just yet. She felt herself being lifted, the administrator's hand picking her up by the throat.

"Pathetic." His voice seemed distant. "Truly, there are no more Gunslingers left..." She was held aloft now, and she could feel the crushing power of his hand tightening around her throat. Her eyes snapped open, glowing with an inner power that she didn't dare to hope she still had in her crushed and beaten body. The blast from her eyes struck the administrator full in the face, and he stumbled for the first time, releasing her as he stepped backward. Again their eyes met, and for the first time she saw pain in his eyes.

Pushing her advantage she threw herself into him, delivering blow after blow to his head and body. Her fist struck something at his side, it was metal, but not armor. Any other time she would have ignored it, continued her assault, but something inside said this was important. She glanced down, her eyes locking on a large, ornate revolver. In her mind, the song of Can'Ka No Rey swelled up.

"ENOUGH." The administrator was enraged now, the passivity gone. She swung at him again, and this time he caught her fist in his palm. With his other hand he made a fist, and using all his considerable strength he drove it into Blackfire's forearm, crushing the bone.

Blackfire cried out, a mixture of anger and pain. With her good arm she sent blast after blast into the administrator, until at last he let go of her fist, allowing the arm to fall limply at her side. She stumbled backward, the pain overwhelming.

The administrator stumbled back as well, for the first time since he had taken his pledge to the Crimson King, he had felt pain. A strange mixture of emotions swept through him, and for some reason a vision rose to mind, the mess hall in Granseal, the chanting of those around him.

"HK...HK!!!!" She screamed, softly at first, desperately hoping her friend could hear her. Hoping beyond hope that somehow, he still lived. "HK! The revolver...use it...remember the face of your father, AND GUN THIS PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE DOWN!!"

The administrator turned, the chanting of the mess hall now thundering in his ears. He beheld the droid, now standing, facing him as a Gunslinger would. A small compartment opened in the droid's leg, and from it he drew a gun. Not just any gun, but an ornate colt pistol, it's brilliant sheen glinting magnificently in the rain. The grooves in it's nickel plating glowing with a soft light. Steady despite the missing arm and the bullet holes in his chassis, HK aimed, thumbed the hammer, and pulled the trigger.

The strange retort of a colt revolver echoed through the rain.

Smoke poured from the barrel leveled at him, the sight a strange one in this world of modern automatic weapons. The sound was strange too, a loud and drawn out blast that seemed to shake the administrator to the core. For a moment he felt nothing, then he coughed, blood coming from the corners of his mouth. Joy and fear rolled over him. He collapsed, lying on his back in the pouring rain. He could feel coldness in his chest where the bullet had pierced his armor and flesh, the feeling so new. He looked up at them, HK having lowered the revolver, Blackfire holding her broken arm. He smiled, and heedless of the blood at the corners of his mouth he yelled, the words rising from his soul, and echoing across the dreary landscape.

"HAIL, GUNSLINGERS!" He cried, tears streaming from his eyes as blood streamed from the wound in his chest.

"HAIL, GUNSLINGERS!" He repeated, joy welling in his heart at the knowledge that soon, he would be free.

"HAIL, GUNSLINGERS!" He said again, the long miserable days of his life at last near their end.

"HAIL, GUNSLINGERS!" He looked up at them, no other words of thanks could he utter.

"HAIL, GUNSLINGERS!" And with that, the administrator of Pacific CIty, a man once a Gunslinger himself, a man who had once had the name Adam, son of Ian, died.

* * *

The two companion's looked up, beholding the soldiers of the red mark standing there, their expressions ranging from confusion to all out fear. To a man they broke ranks, running back down the hill they had just charged up, for truly here were two Gunslingers chosen by the Dark Tower itself, and for all the their training, all their guile, and all their evil, they could not now stand against the two figures whom their own leader had proclaimed Gunslingers.

"Exclamation: Easy now!" HK offered his shoulder for support as Blackfire nearly passed out, her body pitching forward. "It would be most unfortunate indeed if you were to meet your end after all that, mistress Blackfire."

She grinned weakly, leaning her full weight on his steady frame. "You called me....Blackfire..."

"Dry response: Of course, Meatbag doesn't quite suit, even if you are still technically a meatbag, I am compelled to refer to you with more....respect."

Around them, the soldiers of the resistance gathered, the awe on their faces giving way to joy, and a mighty cheer swelled around the two heroes. A cheer that was cut off abruptly as a terrible red light, visible even through the darkness and rain, began to emanate from the pinnacle of the keep, shooting up into the stratosphere.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"Where have all the cowboys gone?"

-Paula Cole

* * *

The Weretiger rose from the darkness, the shadows in the Keep's basement hiding his advance, the soft growls fearsome beyond imagining in the dark, narrow corridors. All light in the structure had been put out, the power cut by his friends and allies at the dam. He stalked the halls with impunity now, the few guards remaining falling easy prey to the veteran predator. No time for mercy, no time to stay his hand, no time to restrain the tiger within. He had to let the killer instinct run free if he wanted to reach her in time. He climbed floor by floor, the buildings layout running through his mind as he scaled his objective. The Keep's interior was a lot like every other office building CJ had ever been in, rows upon rows of cubicles, the dim light filtering through the immense windows that looked out onto the gloomy city below. The patter of rain was the only noise echoing through the large room.

A flashlight funneled down the hall to his left. The Weretiger slipped away, leaving no sign. The heavily armored shock troop strode forward, swinging the light mounted on his automatic rifle side to side. The Weretiger dropped silently behind him, his claws ending his life without a single shot being fired.

Throwing the soldier aside, he crept forward. At the end of the hall were the dual doors of an elevator. Sticking both massive paws into the crack between them, he forced the doors open, beyond them a long dark shaft greeted him, the elevator itself unseen, above or below, he couldn't say for sure. Scaling with incredible speed, he leapt from side to side of the shaft, launching himself upwards. He could feel her now, there was pain, but no fear. A small growl escaping his chest he continued his climb. No one would stop him now, he would go over, around, and through anyone who stood his way. He would reach her, and no horror from earth or hell itself could stand against him.

* * *

As Raven drifted in and out of consciousness, memories came back to her, mixing with her fevered dreams. So little time left. Could the tower really have led her this far just to die? It couldn't be. There had to be something she could do. Her mind drifted in a sea of memories, trying to recall something, anything, that could help her. Her mind went far back to her training, and she remembered playing chess with the monks of Azarath, their peaceful nature belying their skill at the game of strategy.

"Chess can be a metaphor for so many things in life." Azar himself had once said. Not surprisingly, he had been a masterful player. Raven herself was quite good, but out of nearly two hundred matches she had beaten him only once. "It is made up of many subtle moves, with each in in of itself critical, decisive, and yet it is nothing without the moves that came before, or the ones to follow." Many, many times they played before Raven left the monks, each game a unique experience, a trial of her mind that, despite the outcome, left her richer for the experience.

As a young girl in the monks care, Raven had naturally been curious about how to use her powers in combat, how to best those she faced in a battle of magic users, a curiosity the monks did not stifle. Like the shaolin monks of earth they were pacifists, yet had found a deep inner peace from the discipline and commitment achieved through combat training. With their help, Raven had soon become a force to be reckoned with. But like so many other young warriors who were as intelligent as they were powerful, she was always in the pursuit of new knowledge, new ways to apply her strength. After a time she had approached Azar himself, asking what he could teach her. She was surprised, shocked even, when he had smiled, even giving a small laugh at her request. So great was his discipline that this was the first time she had ever heard the sound, and she inquired to its meaning.

"Oh little one." He had said, still smiling, placing his hand upon her head. "What do you think we have been doing all this time?" He nodded towards the marble chess board that adorned his room. "One day, your skill at the game will surpass my own, whether you are still with us then or not I do not know. But when the time comes, this training will prove more help than all the offensive magic in the world. For with this game comes so many skills. The way to read an opponent, gauge his intent, counter him, position him to be defeated, not all at once, but eventually."

When she had left the monks she had carried on many of the routines they had taught her, and chess was no exception. In fact, it was her way of getting to know the Teen Titans in a way that was more intimate than any conversation. Robin was quick thinking, and aggressive, but not reckless. Cyborg was cool and calculating. Starfire (who knew the game but under a different name on Tamaran) was equal parts defensive and patient. Beastboy... well not much was learned from him as she had crushed him in under 20 moves, at which he had proclaimed the game for brainiacs and nerds and sworn to never play her again. None of them came close to beating her of course, but as Azar himself had suggested to her, it was less about the outcome as it was about learning something about the person sitting across from you.

CJ had been a different story altogether. He was impossible to read, aggressive when he needed to be, defensive when the situation called for it, and always with an eye that seemed to see what she had not. It was almost like she was sitting across from the old monk again, and that he was learning more about her than vice versa. She had still won, naturally, but by the time they had finished nearly eight hours and an entire night had passed, and even then it was due more to a gamble on his part that had failed more than anything she had done. Like Beastboy it was the first and last time they had played. Raven had said it was because she couldn't stand his desire to converse while they played, but the reason was more a matter of a level of skill she hadn't anticipated.

Chess... there was something there, she knew it, something important, maybe a way out of this...

"Rise and shine, little one. Rise and shine." Joshua's snickering broke her reverie. "The time is almost upon us." The red glyphs on the dais had begun a slow pulse, Raven craned her neck, trying to see where her enemies were positioned, trying to gleam some sort of advantage for herself. He had made the first move. Azar had said there was always a counter, whether it be obvious or no... damn it all, how could she counter a move such as this?

He walked around her, his manner becoming more and more subdued. "It won't be near as much fun if you don't struggle, little one." He sighed and for a moment the insanity in his face seemed to fade. "I suppose an end is all I need, whether it gives me pleasure or not is of little consequence, as long as it comes." The insane grin returned. "Enough stalling, time to fulfill the will of the King."

One of the hulking guardians approached swiftly, stooping low to click incessantly in the blood mage's ear. He nodded as if what the creature had said was of no concern. "Yes, yes. Do whatever you like. I have my own task in front of me."

The dark robed guardian straightened, tentacles shifting, red slits visible under the hood. It departed, striding quickly down the steps toward the elevator. The other guardian remained, stepping up beside the mage.

He turned back to her. His facial expression now neutral. "You shall never haunt my nightmares again witch." He strode forward, his hands reaching for the controls to the device.

* * *

The Weretiger's ascent continued, the long elevator shaft stretching out above him. He had to be getting close, he could sense her, so so close. Would he get there in time? The thought spurred him forward.

He was in mid leap when a mass of tentacles seemed to spring from the darkness above and slam into him, sending him into a free fall down the shaft. He roared up at his attacker, a black and green monstrosity with a hard carapace and a massive array of tentacles for arms. It screeched in return, it's grasshopper like legs kicking into him repeatedly as they fell.

The Weretiger and the Guardian grappled, and the Weretiger shifted his weight, digging his claws into the creature's chest. As he did so, bright green goop oozed out of the claw marks. The Weretiger roared again, then, reaching out he dug his claws into the sides of the shaft, the metal curling under them as their descent slowed. The creature's tentacles wrapped around his neck, squeezing with all their considerable might. The thick, muscular neck and the scruff around it was resilient though, and twisting his head from right to left, he forced some of the tentacles off. The maw snapped at them, and a few were caught, more green goo squirting from the wounds.

The guardian kicked at him again, the legs impacting with a hollow thud. The Weretiger, slammed the fist of his free hand into the creature with impressive force, slamming it against the shaft wall. The creature's tentacles flailed as the Weretiger grasped the thing's head in his free paw, exerting his strength on it. Mandibles bit at his hand, drawing blood. The Weretiger howled. He couldn't let this go on any longer, Raven didn't have much time. He didn't know how far it was to the bottom, but it didn't' matter. He launched himself downwards, pulling his enemy down with him. Nearly ten seconds they fell, and as he sensed the ground approaching, whipped the guardian beneath him. The resulting splat left the bottom of the shaft covered in green goop. The Weretiger rose slowly, the impact had thrown his shoulder out, but he didn't have any time to waste. Throwing his massive shoulder against the shaft wall, the bone snapped back into place. Ignoring the pain, the Weretiger stepped over his fallen foe and began his climb anew.

* * *

"This isn't the first time he's mentioned seeing me in his nightmares." She thought, her mind racing. "How could he have seen me there...?" An array of possiblities flashed through her mind. Then it came to her. Dream possession. It all seemed so obvious now. A weak smile spread across her face. Her father's blood ran in her veins, blood of the arch demon. And now that blood rested in the stomach of the mage, apart from her yet still connected. Free from the shackles that held her down, but still under her command. The spell was a powerful one, one that could only be used when the target WILLINGLY drank the blood of the arch demon. That she would one day try this spell had never once crossed her mind, and for a moment she drew a blank on how it was performed. The blood mage was reaching out to the levers on the device now, his hand a few inches from the first lever.

"Orekashi emza, Shazeir ilnad oronea, NANZA UKUSHA, NANZA!!" Raven proclaimed, the ancient demonic tongue flying expertly from her lips, magic pouring from the blood that he had so foolishly tasted. Very loosely translated: "All your dreams, past, present and future are mine." Joshua stopped, his hand frozen in mid air. Demonic magic seized him and he choked, gasping for breath. And then she was there, every dream the man had ever had was laid before her. So powerful was the spell, that even time itself could not contain it, her image forming in these dreams, allowing him to perceive her even in the past, the terrible apparition that he had seen all his life pushing against the flow of time and space.

* * *

They had journeyed many year together, the three of them. Caleb, Marta, and Joshua, heroes of the Dark Tower. They quested, the knight, the priestess and the mage. Good friends they had become, their backgrounds were different, but their ka-tet was strong, as was their friendship. The priestess was tall and beautiful, her wild blonde hair falling freely around her face. Her knight was also tall and fair, and their love was as strong as the foundations of the earth.

But in Joshua's heart of hearts their was a terrible jealousy. Caleb and Marta were wed, and the mage was alone now, his own dark thoughts all he had to keep himself warm at night.

At times he would weep at the cruel nature of the world. "Why them??" He would ask. "Why not me?? Why are they together while I am alone??" He received no answer. The Dark Tower had forsaken him, and it was only a matter of time before he returned the favor.

* * *

For the first time since he had given himself to the Crimson King, Joshua cried out to the Gods he had believed in in his youth. "Oh Gods no..." He whimpered, fighting Raven's spell with all his considerable might. All the torment, all the nightmares, now were all laid bare to him, just as his dreams, is memories, were laid bare before Raven. There was no stopping it now, ka had at last caught up to him.

* * *

Caleb, knight of the silver covenant, and his lady descended the black steps, the long spiral staircase leading them down into a massive cavern. Behind them was Joshua, murder was in his heart, but no sign did he give, and his companions, holding hands as they walked, had no inkling of what was about to come.

At last the descent stopped, a massive red and black door stood before them. They had reached the trials of hell creek basin. Marta strode forward, her white robes fluttering behind her. She reached out, running her hand over the writing adorning the archway.

"The great trial awaits." She read aloud. "Beware the Crimson King, for his will is heavy here..."

Joshua's eyes were locked on the knight. He knew if he entered the trials with them that it was only a matter of time before the hate in his heart was exposed.

"DO IT." The voice thundered in his head, making Joshua start. "THY FATE IS SEALED, BETRAYER."

Caleb turned then to look at his friend, the powers of the light that flowed through him telling him something was wrong.

"Josh?" He asked, looking him in the eyes. "What was that...?"

"NOW. DO IT, OR THEY SHALL FIND YOU OUT."

With an inhuman bellow, Joshua conjured (he was not yet a blood mage, but a conventional wizard of the elemental spectrum) and a massive shard of ice formed, streaking towards his former friend. Caleb dodged it, long training saving his life. He drew his sword and circled Joshua, Marta pleading them to stop.

Joshua stumbled on a rock, turning his ankle, and Caleb pounced, his sword falling through the air. But Marta, her kind, innocent nature driving her, grabbed her husbands arm, again begging them to stop, causing the strike to go wide. Still, the point of the sword slashed through Joshua's face, covering it in blood.

Joshua rose, chanting once again, another, larger shard of ice formed in the air. And he sent it flying at Caleb with all his might, the tip of the ice shard pierced his armor, coming to rest in the knight's heart. He fell then, a victim of Joshua's betrayal.

Marta began to weep, her hands trembling as she knelt beside her dead husband. "NO!" She cried, her loud sobs echoing in the cavern. "What have you done?? Oh my Caleb.."

Joshua strode forward, the will of the King driving him. He grasped the sword that lay where Caleb had dropped it.

"No." Marta shook her head, her blond hair flying over her face. "Not you Joshua. It CAN'T be you." She looked at him, her eyes unable believe what they saw.

"I'm sorry Marta." Joshua whispered. What else could he say?

"KILL HER." A voice thundered in his head. It was the voice of the Crimson King. "HER FATE IS DETERMINED. AS IS YOURS. KILL HER, AND ASCEND TO YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE."

The will of the Crimson King could not be denied. Joshua, his face covered in his own blood, raised the sword of his former friend above his head. Marta just looked at him, her piercing eyes saying more than she ever could. The blade swung downward in an arc, and in an instant, it was over.

"No." Joshua thought, "This is the beginning." Tears mixed with blood, the long scar on his face throbbing horribly. "WHY?!?!" He screamed. "Why must I relive this?!?!" He looked up, and that's when he saw her. The woman in blue and black, her face shrouded under her hood. "You are always there!! Judging me!! Mocking me!! Do you so enjoy my torment!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?"

* * *

Unable to respond in his dream, Raven responded to the question in the present. "I am the one sent by the Dark Tower to bring you to justice." She whispered. "The blood of many many good people is on your hands, and you will not escape your fate. The Tower will stand, and you shall endure your punishment in the afterlife."

She was in control now, the demonic possession complete. The blood mage stumbled forward, his body moving against his will. The latch holding Raven in place clicked open as Joshua's hand ran over it, drawing a startled clack from the guardian still beside him.

Raven, looking through Joshua's eye's, wheeled on the guardian, blasting it with red energies. With no knowledge of how to utilize his powers, Raven's assault did little except enrage the Guardian. With an inhuman below, it impaled Joshua on it's tentacles, blood running from the massive wound. The tentacles retracted and Joshua crumpled to the ground, bleeding from the chest. Returning to her own mind, Raven threw the shackles off, stumbling away from the guardian. But she was too drained, the collar had sapped her strength, and the dream possession had taken all that she had left.

She tripped and landed on her side near the pool, unable to rise, her body was exhausted, the rain pelting her where she lay. She looked up at the guardian towering over her, and could only watch as the tentacled arm was raised, ready to crush her.

The arm swung down, and Raven closed her eyes.

No impact came. She opened her eyes again to see the Weretiger holding the guardian's mass of tentacles in the air above her head.

A mighty roar split through the rain, the white fangs glistening. The Weretiger twisted the arm backwards, the snap of shoulder bones sounded. The Weretiger's other hand formed a fist that impacted the creature's chest with such force it was lifted off the ground, desperate clicking coming from within it's black and green form. Tentacles swarmed over the Weretiger's head, their sharpened ends trying to pierce the hide of the enraged beast, to no avail. With a mighty heave the Weretiger threw the guardian, it's waving tentacles disappearing over the side of the Keep's roof as it fell screeching to the earth far below.

Silence returned to the rooftop.

She still lay there, and the sharp ears of the Weretiger could hear her whispering, what she was saying he could not tell. He bent down, lifting her in his massive paws, her body looking so small, so frail in his hands. He leaned close, trying to cach her words.

"I knew... I knew... I knew..." She repeated, the words coming out slow and ragged, her hand running over his fur covered chest, her eyes closed tightly. "I knew... you'd come."

* * *

"No...it can't end like this..." Joshua thought, clawing his way to the dais, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The thrice cursed witch was right. If he died before the Dark Tower fell, his punishment would stretch on into eternity. He could not let that happen. He looked over, saw the tiger save the bitch's life. Turning back to the dais he reached up, his hands, slick with his own blood, grasped a ceremonial dagger sitting on the altar's top.

He began to chant then, the red glyphs pulsing with evil light. With a final loud cry, the blood mage Joshua plunged the dagger deep into his own chest. Blood pured out, and with it, the evilest of magics. A brilliant red light gathered, bathing the roof in a crimson hue. Then, with shocking speed, it shot upwards, toward its' target, the beam of the Dark Tower.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

-- Brian Adams

* * *

"What's happening?" Raven shouted, still disoriented from her ordeal, the red light was accompanied by thunderous wind roaring around them, making her weak voice barley audible.

"It's...some sort of red light..." The Weretiger replied, his senses overwhelmed by the terrible red pulse.

Raven rubbed her eyes. She needed rest, she was exhausted. But it wasn't over yet, and she couldn't stop now, the very purpose for her existence was at stake. "Set me down." She commanded. She couldn't even hear herself over the commotion, but she knew his sharp ears would hear her.

He did as he was told, reluctant to break contact. She looked heavenward, swallowing hard. The red light swooped up and then back to earth, siphoning directly into the thinny, its terrible pulse radiating pure evil.

* * *

An untold distance away, separated by the boundaries of reality, of time, and of the fabric of existence, at the farthest reach of end-world, and where what was real and what was unreal met, the Dark Tower shuddered.

Across the multiverse, people from all universes, all worlds, shuddered with it. Some became ill, others fell to their knees, covering their ears as if hearing something that wasn't there. Others, not sensitive to such things, merely looked skyward, as if a strange sound from above had drawn their attention.

For them all, time seemed to stand still, they held their breath, sure that something was about happen. What that was, none of them could say.

In the field of roses, the song of Can'Ka No Rey fell to a whisper. And in that singing field of roses, there were massive faces of stone, carved long ago from the earth itself by a people that had long since vanished into the reaches of time, and these faces wept, and all that lived, breathed, and walked on this and every world, wept with them.

The beam of the wolf was bent, and was nearing the point of breaking.

See the WOLF of incredible guile,

Under his paw has been set many a mile,

He is fearsome as he is wise,

As swift as the hawk that stretches the skies,

Look for him, but not a word shall you say,

Merely follow his path, to where the Dark Tower doth lay.

* * *

The flow of magic had to be stopped, and that meant using the only power left to her, her own life force. She closed her eyes a moment, then strode forward. The will of the Dark Tower seemed plain. Her destiny awaited.

"NO!" The Weretiger bellowed, leaping in front of her. "What in the name of all that's holy do you think you're doing??" He cried, barring her way. His massive frame silhouetted by the red light.

"What I am meant to do." She replied simply, tears came, unbidden, to her eyes, but she refused to shed them, her face passive. There was no other option. "Get out of my way."

In a flash, he knew her intent. "No. No! I won't! I won't let you..."

"I said move! This is the end of our quest. With this, the Tower will be safe."

"Will you listen to me for minute?? You can't go! It isn't supposed to end like this... it CAN'T end like this... I won't let it!"

For a moment anger flashed in her eyes. "You...how can you be so stubborn?" The anger faded as quickly as it had come, only sadness remained. "Go, Chris." She said, a lump in her throat. "Live. Be happy. And when you eventually come to the Dark Tower, remember me..." She wanted to say more, but still her pride stopped her, even now, at what was most certainly the end. She looked away, her hand going to her forehead, then her eyes, before falling again to her side. "Just remember me..." It was all she could think of to say.

He stood in his human form now, his tall frame seeming weak, his shoulders bent by the troubles of the world, and for the first time since she had known him, there were tears in his eyes as well. The hardened cowboy, the fearsome tiger, the cunning warrior, the wry joker, the caring friend. He stood before her now, all that he was, laid out before her. "Never. I'll never leave you." A single tear ran down his cheek. "I'll be at your side always. That...that is what *I* am meant to do." His earnest look struck through to her heart.

She tried to look away again, wanting to hide her tears. "He mustn't see!" The voice of her fear, the voice of her sadness, the voice of her cursed pride called out. "Show no weakness, show no emotion. Hide it, hide it away... never let anyone see...who you really are..."

He took her hand, holding it gently. "Let me be your strength." His voice was weak now too, but his words cut through her defenses so easily, she marveled at it. "Together there is nothing that can stand against us. Thought you would have figured that out by now, Raven." He smiled through his tears.

She gripped his hand back, surprising him with the force. She looked into his eyes, no longer ashamed. Never would she hide herself from him again. The gap had at last been bridged. She looked into his eyes. "Could you...call me sunshine... like you used to..."

His smile broadened. His free hand rose, bushing her hair from her face. She reddened deeply, unable to help herself. The hue even deeper than the light that still surged in front of them.

The roof heaved, and the two stumbled, barley maintaining their balance as the keep began to shake itself apart. The blasts of energy too much for the old structure.

"No more time to argue, sunshine!" The Weretiger stood there again, still grasping her hand in his massive paw. "Take some of my power, and end this!"

She thought about arguing further, but only nodded. "Close your eyes." She whispered her hand reaching up to the temples of the Weretiger. "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." She began to channel, taking some of his energy, siphoning it through that cherished bond between the two. Around them the building began at last to crumble, collapsing in on itself. She ignored it, continuing to channel. The Weretiger shuddered but did not stop her, rather opening himself further, giving her everything he could.

A black aura engulfed the two, protecting them from the roar of magic and the shaking structure. Raven stood at it's center, her hands pulsing with renewed magic. Human again, CJ fell to his knees. "Go get 'em, sunshine." He whispered, a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

"Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!!"

A massive black raven materialized, Raven and CJ at it's heart. It reared up and screeched, drowning out the whoosh of the evil red magic. It threw itself forward, trying to block the path of the blood magic, the red beam splintering off into a thousand points of light as it struck the black raven. The raven pushed it downwards, the red energy nearly engulfing it. The raven and its creator cried out in unison, and with a last terrible red pulse that bathed the entire city in red light, the flow stopped. A silence as deafening as the sound of the red storm settled over Pacific City. With a resounding cry of victory, the raven vanished, teleporting the two heroes to the road at the base of the now destroyed building.

They sat together on the ruined steps. Above, the rain clouds had parted, and stars could now be seen, the gentle light illuminating the now dark city.

"And where do you get off calling me stubborn?" CJ burst out after a moment. The grin replaced by a look concern. "And how could you just run off like that over such a simple misunderstanding? Do you have any idea how worried I was? For someone so smart, you can act really dumb sometimes, you know tha..." Any further words were cut off as she hugged him fiercely, the force nearly enough to drive the wind from his lungs.

"Thank you." She said simply, hugging him as hard as she could, not wanting to let go. "I meant what I said. I KNEW you would come. I KNEW it."

"Rae." He eased himself away, his hand coming up to touch the side of her face. "I meant what I said too. I'll be at your side, always." They leaned closer, the soft moonlight falling around them.

The sound of a throat clearing made them turn. There stood Blackfire, HK and a number of the resistance fighters.

Blackfire's face was bloody, her arm in a sling, and she was rolling her eyes, but a small smile had spread across her lips.

HK looked the worse for wear as well, holding his severed arm over his shoulder, a number of not so small bullet holes in his armor.

"Weary statement: There you go again master, I thought we had already had a conversation about you and your inability to maintain inter personal relationships. Really this is most disappointing..."

The two turned incredibly red, glowering in unison at the robot as the many resistance fighters crowded around them, cheering.

"HAIL GUNSLINGERS!!" The jubilant cheers of the resistance fighters carried through the night.

* * *

Far away, on the edge of all that was or would ever be, the Dark Tower still stood, the sun setting behind it. The song of Can'Ka No Rey swelled again, its strange and magical tune coming back louder and stronger than it had been in many lifetimes.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Time, at the moment, was the Weretiger's worst enemy. Right now he would rather go one on one against Slade, Trigon, or hell, summon the Crimson King himself and it probably wouldn't seem so bad. He would take any of them right now, a stand up fight seemed a much better option than knocking on Raven's door. Three days had passed since the battle of the Keep, they'd saved the beam, and by extension the Dark Tower. He had saved her, and she had saved them all. In the days following they had freed the tens of thousands of slaves held throughout the city, and defeated the handful of soldiers that hadn't fled or surrendered. They also had had the unpleasant task of burying the dead, including the Oracle's trusted commander, Mark, and those that had gone to the clearing at the end of the path during the battle. There was grief yes, but their sacrifice couldn't have been more appreciated by the now free peoples of Pacific City.

But here was the problem. CJ had had time to over analyze everything he had said and done on the roof of the Keep, and well, he didn't like it. It was so... cheesy. He had meant every word of course, and he had never felt this way before, baring his soul had made him feel better than he had since... well ever. But now the memory made him want to bang his head against the wall. It was like lines out of a bad movie, the worst kind of cheesy. And if he thought so, then Raven, with her keen analytical mind, had no doubt reached the same conclusion as well. He paced the corridors of the Undercity, brooding on just what in the hell to do next. Of course, whatever he had said seemed to work at the time. He smiled despite himself. Rae was special, no two ways about it. But what could he say now? "Hey hot stuff let's pick up where we left off?" The thought nearly made him chuckle despite himself. A series of possible reactions for such a line on Raven's part, none of them very pleasant, wiped the smile from his face. He wanted to finish where they had started of course, finishing the near kiss that almost was on the steps of the Keep, interrupted by their companions.

"You must have said something right then!" He said to himself. He had admired her since the day he had met her, unshakable, determined, with incredible strength and a will as strong as steel. Thats part of why it all seemed so surreal. She was every inch a heroine.

"She hugged you, remember?" One voice piped in.

"What if it was just a friendly hug?" Another voice replied.

"...and she leaned in just as you did.."

"She was probably going to slap you. Well, slap you if you're lucky..."

He closed his eyes, the unpleasant argument continuing in his head. "We're just too different, you geek out for football and video games, she's into reading and meditating. Could two people so different really be at all compatible? Or were their differences just skin deep... Either way, he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. "You're a real coward, you know that?" He whispered to himself.

"You are many things... but that is not one of them." The voice behind him warmed his heart even as it was seized by no small degree of panic.

He turned to face Raven, captivated by her eyes for a moment as he did so. A million possible things to say ran through his head, but all he could manage was "Hi." He tipped his cap to her in an unconscious imitation of a cowboy, trying hard to smile.

Her face was the usual passive Raven, her hood up shrouding some of her face. "Is something up? I sensed you outside while I was meditating. Your mood is very anxious, it doesn't really fit you."

He did relax a little then. He considered using a line like "Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." or "Your eyes are dark blue, like the ocean. And I'm lost at sea." but ended up just grinning at her like a love struck moron, and again a series of terrible, but now seemingly more comic reactions to the lines coming to his mind's eye.

She crossed her arms and sighed, her eyes narrowing under the hood. "You really are gonna be lost at sea if you ever try a line like that out on me."

CJ started, the blood running from his face. "You uhh... heard that?" He gulped audibly.

"This close its not hard to get the occasional stray thought or two out of your goofy head." She replied, matter of factly. "And maybe I did a bit of digging too, sorry, I've just been wondering why you've been avoiding me the last couple days."

"Well, we've just been so busy... and... umm... Wow, and the corny lines, seriously not sure what I was thinking there..." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something else to say.

She uncrossed her arms, then gave him a smile that had a quiet warmth to it, an expression he had seen only a very few times from her. "I didn't say it wouldn't have worked, did I?" She stepped forward, sweeping back her hood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he marveled at the softness of her lips, at the gentle breathing, determined to drink in every detail of this moment, his arms wrapping around her. He could scarcely believe this was happening. Sometimes when you want something bad enough for long enough, you have trouble believing it when you finally get it. The kiss ended too soon, but both knew it had to, there was much to do.

He laughed a little, unable to help himself as he looked at her.

"What's so funny??" She demanded, fixing him with a chilly look.

"Was just wondering what the other titans would have said had they seen us just now." His thumb stroked her cheek, one arm still around her waist. "I can hear Cyborg and BB's jaws hitting the deck. Star would probably have a heart attack."

She turned red, her hand coming up to grasp his. "I'm not ashamed. Not of this, not of you... If that's what your thinking about..."

He shook his head. "No... just amazed how things can change... and how I've wanted this since the first time I saw you, but not even in my wildest dreams did I think someone as cool, strong, and smart as you, and a loser like me..."

She sighed, her eyes narrowing again. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to knock some sense into you." She gave him one last smile, then pulled her hood back up. "And one more thing, if you EVER ignore me again..." Raven glowered. "Well, the Crimson King might not seem so frightening by comparison."

CJ gulped audibly. "Yes ma'am!"

The two walked down the hall, their hands still entwined.

* * *

The oracle peaked around the corner, her sightless eyes, perceiving the situation just fine, behind her, her older cousin Cheryl jockeyed for position, trying to look over her head.

"Quit it, Cher!" She whispered harshly. "They're gonna hear us..."

"No they won't." Cheryl whispered back, the taller girl now able to look around the corner as well. CJ stood there pacing, oblivious to the two little spies who had come to eavesdrop. "Why do you think he's just standing there? I thought you said he was going to talk to her..."

"How should I know?"

"Well YOU'RE the oracle Karin, and you said something was happening and we should go take a look. Not sure why you need to be in front anyway, it's not like you can see anything..."

"Something's gonna happen, I know it, just give it a sec. And try to keep your voice down, otherwise someone might..."

"What are we looking at?" Blackfire cut her off, making the two jump. Being taller than either she stretched her neck around the corner, adjusting her sling so as not to hit her still very sore arm on the wall, her eyes following their gaze. "Uh oh. That looks like trouble."

The two turned again, seeing Raven had come out of her room, her back to the three, she said something to CJ and his face went as white as a sheet, still not noticing the now three heads poking around the corner a mere twenty yards from Raven's room.

Cheryl gave an aggravated sigh. "If he doesn't do it, I'm just gonna go out there and tell him to kiss her already for Gan's sake." Then she turned as white as CJ had, her hand going up to cover her mouth, her head turning back to Blackfire. "OH! Umm, I'm sorry miss Blackfire I should really think before I open my mouth..."

"No, no. It's ok, really." Blackfire looked gloomy for a moment. The whole embarrassing situation had been more or less cleared up the day before, she had gone to Raven and explained the incident from three days before, anxious to clear the air. She and CJ had had words as well, and Blackfire still felt slighted, but it was hard to be angry at either of her two friends. Because that's what they were. Blackfire had had many followers, many retainers, and even a handful of henchmen during her misadventures. But no friends. Looking back on it now, it had been a lonely way to live. It was partly Star's fault, she had made friends so easily growing up... but CJ would have called that a cop out.

Raven hadn't said much, she had been silent awhile, then had told Blackfire the story of the blood mage, Joshua. The lesson was clear: jealousy was natural, letting it fester, and letting it turn to hate could sow incredible destruction. After absorbing her tale, Blackfire had told Raven a story too, an old Tamaranian parable about a warrior princess that was too proud to admit her feelings, and how that princess and her beloved had died in battle, never knowing the truth about each other's love. Raven had picked up on the moral of Blackfire's story as well.

"Things are only gonna get more dangerous from here on in." Blackfire had said, looking Raven in the eye. "How many more chances do you think you'll have? Grab the opportunity while you can, to hell with everything else. I know its not your style, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do... and lord knows he's too dense to figure it out on his own."

Across the hall, Raven leaned in, her arm wrapping around CJ's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. The act brought a collective "Aww..." From the two girls, and even Blackfire herself smiled a little.

"About time." Proclaimed Cheryl. "Of course SHE had to make the first move..."

"Oh cut him a break Cher, its a lot more complicated than you could imagine." Replied the oracle, straightening from her crouch. "You'll understand when you're older." She grinned at her cousin.

"Oh please, I AM older you snot nosed..."

"Inquiry: Mistress Blackfire, have you or the two diminutive meatbags seen the master..." HK came around the corner, just in time to see Raven and CJ finish their kiss. The battledroid shuddered, then turned and left without finishing his sentence, although Blackfire could swear she heard him mutter something about sticking his head into the nearest blast furnace.

* * *

"The beam says its not too late. And it says thankya to those that fought to preserve it." The oracle smiled, her white teeth splitting into a happy grin. They were back in the Undercity's main conference room, the room was empty except for Raven, CJ, HK, Blackfire, the Oracle, her cousin, and a few of the resistance commanders.

"It...speaks to you?" Raven inquired, looking in awe at the young girl.

The Oracle nodded. "Not in words really, but today its intent is clear. The beam of the wolf is saved, and with time it will recover fully." With that the Oracle closed her eyes and recited a short poem.

See the WOLF of incredible guile,

Under his paw has been set many a mile,

He is fearsome as he is wise,

As swift as the hawk that stretches the skies,

Look for him, but not a word shall you say,

Merely follow his path, to where the Dark Tower doth lay.

As she spoke, a strange serenity settled over the room, a feeling of peace that lasted even after she had finished.

At last, Blackfire broke the silence. "That was... I want to say beautiful... but the words aren't really that pretty, its more like the feeling it gives me..." She still had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Its an ancient poem." The Oracle faced Blackfire, her sightless eyes remaining blank. "There is one for each beam of the tower, of which there was once six but of which now only two remain. The beam of the bear and turtle, and the beam of the wolf and fish. On this side of the Dark Tower, the beam is wolf, as it intersects the tower, on the other side, it is the beam of the fish. The Dark Tower could not continue to stand on just one beam, so yes, saving the beam of the wolf saved the Dark Tower."

"What about the beam of the turtle and bear?" CJ asked arching an eyebrow. "Is it in danger as well?"

The Oracle shook her head. "The beam of the turtle and bear was saved long ago, and has since become so strong no evil can touch it. So you needn't worry... all you need worry about now is getting to the Dark Tower itself."

"What can you tell us about the Dark Tower?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

The Oracle's head tilted, as if the empty eyes were seeing something very very far away. "I can tell you it's everything you think it is, and so much more." She said at last. "But of course, its beyond even me. I can't see it as you do, I am not chosen as you are after all. I can tell you it lays at the very edge of End-World, and getting there will be a long journey indeed."

"End-World?" CJ asked, not much liking the sound of the place.

The Oracle smiled grimly. "It is exactly what it sounds like. Quite literally the end, not just of this world, but every world. It is a brutal land, cold and desolate. Wish I could tell you more, but my sight cannot pierce the veil of Thunderclap."

"That doesn't sound too hopeful either." Blackfire put in.

"Thunderclap is a large region that marks the border between Mid-World, where we are now, and End-World. It is also where the Crimson KIng made his castle..."

"The castle of the Crimson KIng..." Whispered Raven, a slight chill running up her spine.

"It's deserted now, of course." The Oracle continued. "The Crimson King had all his servants and retainers commit suicide before he set off for the Dark Tower. This was all centuries ago."

Raven caught a glimpse of a figure clothed all in red, no visible face, but with arms reaching out from the robe, as pale as any ghost, seated upon a throne of skulls. People massed around this throne, drinking poison, throwing themselves on their weapons, all at his silent command.

She felt CJ grasp her hand. She looked at him and knew he had seen it to.

"Is he... well.." Raven started, thinking how best to phrase her question. "On our world there are people who believe in an all powerful demon that corrupts people's souls..."

The oracle's face remained neutral. "You want to know if the Crimson King is the devil?" She asked, showing no change in expression.

Raven shrugged. "I suppose I do. I never put much stock in any of those kinds of stories, but..." She trailed off.

"I don't know the stories you speak of, but I will say this, tales of the Crimson King have spread to every world in one form or the other, and maybe the devil so feared by some in your world is another of those manifestations."

The oracle took a moment before she went on. "All I can tell you for sure is the Crimson King wandered into End-World, where it is believed he vanished, or was killed. It's hard to say what happened, but he hasn't been seen since. The point being this, when you enter Thunderclap, you have entered the domain of the Crimson King, and his influence there has bred creatures as unspeakable in their evil as he. But only through it will you reach the Dark Tower. But first you must traverse Mid-World, following the path of the beam."

"Thank you, Karin." CJ smiled at her, and she smiled back. "We need to get going. Where do you suggest we go next?"

The smile faded rapidly. "To the east is the Desert of Doors." She swallowed hard. "It is a place of confusion, and where all reality shifts like the sand. All I can tell you is you cannot trust ANYTHING but the beam. The beam will always guide you, and even if it feels off... ESPECIALLY if it feels off... continue to follow it. And if for whatever reason you leave its path while in the desert of doors, Gan help you, for the desert is infinitely massive, and if it can swallow you, it will."

"Infinite..?" Raven spoke, her keen mind wrapping around the concept. "Do you mean that literally, as in it goes on forever?"

The oracle nodded. "I'm sure someone as smart as you has figured this out by now Raven, but in this world, you have to throw all your pre-conceived notions away, and the sooner you do, the better. If you apply things like logic without taking into account the world has moved on, that the magic of the Dark Tower makes anything possible in this world, you may find yourself struggling out there very quickly. Leave your mind open, is the advice I would give."

CJ nodded. "So the usual insurmountable odds then? Well good, was afraid this quest was gonna get too easy. Guys?" He nodded at his companions, who were reassured by his confidence. "Onward we go."

* * *

It was dawn the next day, the rising sun filtering through the buildings in the now quiet city on the shore. On its far eastern edge, the Heroes of the Dark Tower made their goodbyes, well supplied by the grateful people of Pacific City.

The Oracle was crying a little, unable to hold it back as she bid them goodbye. "I'm sorry kitty, I wish I could give you more information. I wish I could be more help..."

"It's ok, kid." CJ replied, giving her a hug. "I'll never forget you."

"Just... be careful." She sniffed. "Don't trust anything out there, nothing you see, nothing you dream, just nothing, except the beam, not until you reach the mountains on the other side."

"We'll be careful, I promise. And we'll see each other again, in the clearing at the end of the path if nothing else." He wiped her tears away and stood, ready at last to depart.

"And I have a favor to ask, kitty."

"Anything kid. Just name it."

"When you get there, when you stand in front of, of..." She swallowed. " Of you know, IT... this is silly... can you... call my name to the Dark Tower?" She turned red, lowering her head.

CJ looked off in the direction of the beam, taking Raven's hand as he did so. "We will." He replied. "And not just your name, kid-o. The names of all the good people we left behind, the names of all our friends who could not make this journey with us. The Dark Tower will hear them all."

Raven nodded as he spoke, kissing him on the cheek as he finished. "Goodbye." He said simply.

The echoes of "Farewell!" and "Thank you!" Echoed through the dawn as the four departed. At last, as the four figures vanished into the shimmering wastes, the crowd of former resistance fighters dissipated, the task of returning their city to a livable state still an arduous one. I won't say they lived happily ever after, for who does in this world? But there was happiness, and freedom. And never would the residents of the city forget the four Gunslingers who had brought it to them. Say thankya.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Raven grimaced at the skillet in front of her, the acrid scent of failure rising from it to greet her, the now unrecognizable mass of burnt food beyond salvation. It was the end of their fourth day traveling in the desert, and the last rays of dusk were beginning to fade to the west. The chatting of her three companions could be heard a little ways from their camp site, salvaging enough wood to make their small campfire last the cold night. Above them, the soft singing of the beam could be heard, its tune growing even more lofty by the day.

It was her turn to cook, and now that the dreaded moment had arrived, it was confirmed that yes indeed, she couldn't cook worth a damn. She had never really been put in this spot before, generally allowing others to cook for her, she had mistakenly assumed it would not be too difficult. Especially considering how well the rest of the ka-tet had done, CJ had made a kind of fried finger steak out of the venison. He had on multiple occasions claimed to her (especially in the swamp portion of their journey) that he had a way of making venison tolerable, a claim she had been dubious of to say the least. She had been quite surprised when he had done just that, using the supplies given to them by the people of Pacific City to good effect. He had taken a kind of flour and buttermilk mixture, rolled the venison steaks in it, and fried it, the result wasn't just edible, but downright delicious. Blackfire's had been almost as good, a rather sickly looking, but very good tasting casserole made of smoked fish, and even HK's had been passable, a combination of nuts and grains that while not very filling, had been very nutritious according to the battledroid, claiming it contained all essential needs of a fully functioning meatbag.

These facts only made her own failure that much worse. The fried concoction that she had hoped would turn out to be a delicious waffle, was burnt beyond any recognition. Raven stared for a moment, considering blasting the thing into oblivion, thought better of it, and slung the mess out into the sand. So much for impressing CJ with her culinary skills. Already her mind was racing as the three figures approached through the twilight.

"...no, no. The flex is an option formation. The running back is the first option as a pitch man, and obviously the quarterback can keep the ball himself. The shotgun is where the quarterback lines up a few feet behind the center, allowing him to see the field and find an open receiver much faster." CJ's voice echoed through the waning light, HK and Blackfire right behind him, both CJ and HK carrying a small stack of dry wood, Blackfire still being hampered by the broken arm.

Blackfire shook her head. "I don't get it. The goal is to get the ball over the goal line, yes? So why not simply blast everyone in your way? All these formations and strategies sound like a waste of time..."

"Statement: This game sound most fascinating master, very violent. But I must agree with mistress Blackfire, blasting things can sometimes be a much more efficient means of obtaining your goal."

CJ sighed heavily, removing his cap and running his fingers through his short brown hair. After the four days in the desert, his stubble was starting to get noticeable, giving him a rather rugged look, a look that Raven found she liked quite a bit. She was no fawning school girl of course, but the look definitely fit him. "You guys aren't getting it. It IS violent, but there is so much more to it than that, it requires intelligence, perception, finesse, strategy... Its kind of like... well.."

"Chess?" Raven put it in, hiding the greasy skillet behind her back.

CJ snapped his fingers. "Yes! Chess, its a lot like chess. You see? That's why I like you sunshine, always one step ahead of me." He gave her a wink, enjoying the slight reddening of her cheeks as he did so.

"Yes, well..." Raven continued, trying to ignore the gesture. "Sadly, dinner was ruined by a freak sandstorm. Its roots and grains for us again."

Blackfire cocked an eyebrow. "Sand storm, huh? Haven't seen anything but clear skies the last four days..."

"Smells like burnt waffles." CJ gave her a lopsided grin, not buying it for a minute. "Must have been some 'sandstorm' glad your ok and all Rae."

She tried to give him a sour look, saw it had no effect, then sighed. "We need to start rationing our food anyway, if the desert is anywhere near as big as we've been told, we'll need every crumb."

"That's fine with me, really we've been eating pretty good lately." Blackfire sat down, adjusting her sling as she did so.

CJ began to sort the wood, and in no time he and HK had a roaring fire going, the orange glow lighting the black desert sky. They talked for several hours, sharing stories and making small talk as the evening went on.

The journey into the desert was indeed a long and arduous one. If not for the strength they gleamed from one another, and from the beam humming above, they might have quickly lost hope as the days past. Still, as the first month of traversing the dunes came to a close, they had begun to doubt the oracles words, fearing that somehow the beam was leading them astray. But on the morning of the thirtieth day, CJ was woken from an uncomfortable sleep by Raven's soft shake.

Groggy, and with no small amount of sand plastered to his face, CJ sat up. "Morning sunshine. What gives…?" Brushing some of the sand off his face, Raven nodded, indicating the desert around them. Where the previous evening only a limitless landscape of endless dunes had surrounded them, now doors stood, rising from the sand. As far as his sharp eyes could see, thousands upon thousands of simple wooden doors stood, only the path directly in front of them and directly behind was clear, the path of the beam somehow keeping their way clear.

Blackfire whistled. "Look at 'em all." She breathed, shielding her sight with her now healed arm, her Tamaranian heritage healing her much faster than any human. Wind swept through the doors, small curls of sand whipping swiftly among them.

"It doesn't matter." Raven intoned, pulling up her hood as she strode forward. "Our path is still straight ahead, let's just keep moving."

The four figures moved through the dunes, now directly following the path carved for them by the beam, the doors around them passing by silently, no words or other ornamentation on any of their stark wooden surfaces.

"I wonder if any of these leads back home?" CJ wondered quietly, stopping to examine one door that stood curiously close to the path of the beam.

"Don't talk like that…" Raven replied, her hand on his shoulder. "The only way out for us now is through. And we WILL make it through…"

He sighed heavily, reaching up to grasp her hand in his. "Don't worry sunshine, haven't given up hope just yet." The grim look on his face made Raven wonder.

* * *

"So we may be faced with a difficult decision very soon." Sighed Raven, crossing her arms and looking downward.

It was mid morning of that same day, after moving ahead for several hours Raven had called a halt on the far side of a particularly large dune, the doors surrounding the invisible boundary created by the beam's presence (a distance of about eighty or ninety yards altogether) had grown more numerous, solemn silent apparitions facing every which way in the shifting sands. The halt had been called for a very serious matter: The final drop of water had at last been consumed.

During the course of the month they had come upon several oasis located neatly within the comfort of the beam, and as such had had HK fill the massive water skins the battledroid carried with him. In fact the droid had been their resident pack mule, carrying most of their supplies across the sandy expanse with little apparent effort. He had kept a running tally of their supplies since they had begun their track, and the droid's calculations were exact as ever, the last drop having been consumed by Raven as the sun was nearing its apex. The last oasis was well behind them now, and an uncertain future ahead.

"Keep going forward and hope another oasis pops up soon, or stray from the path of the beam to find water." Raven continued, wincing slightly as the brutal sunlight caught CJ's wristwatch.

Blackfire wiped her brow with a the edge of a tattered brown cloak the people of Pacific city had supplied to each of them to help keep them out of the suns rays. "As dangerous as its may seem, CJ, we're gonna have to start walking at night and sleeping during the day, for one." She said, shielding her vision from the glaring orb above.

CJ shook his head, the torn and faded maroon of his Montana football hat pulled low to cover more of his face. "The desert is quiet and dead during the day, but during the night it seems to… I don't know… I guess SEETHE is the right word. It builds up a level of dread even this sun cannot burn off. Not sure if my instincts are the only ones honed enough to pick up on it or not, but it makes me paranoid on a level that I can barley stand."

Raven closed her eyes as her two companions talked reaching out with her powers. Out there… somewhere… she could feel the titanic forces surrounding the Dark Tower swirl. Ka would see them through this trial as well… the trick was finding the right path.

"I don't know what it is about this place at night, but I just don't like it sweetheart." CJ was shaking his head at Blackfire.

Unreasoning jealousy swelled up for a moment and Raven's eyes snapped open, glaring at the tall figure. "What did…Sweetheart…?" She started.

"Ah! Umm…" CJ stuttered, catching the glare and backing up a little.

One look at his pained expression and she was instantly sorry. "N-never mind." She grumbled looking back at the ground. "Its just this heat…"

"Uh yeah, the heat…" He replied. He relaxed, but the hurt expression remained.

"Statement: Meatbag Blackfire is correct in her assertion that moving at night burns less moisture from the body, but even with such a precaution you meatbags wont last long without a water source." HK entered the discussion, having observed the exchange with his usual quiet detachment.

"So yeah, these doors…" CJ looked around at the multitudes surrounding them. "..they must go somewhere."

"They could open up into a groknar den, or into deep space for all we know…" Put in Blackfire after glancing sideways at Raven. "If there is an evil force out there trying to make as fail just as hard as ka is trying to make us succeed, wandering into a random portal would seem an easy way for us to fall into its clutches as any."

"Well before long we're really gonna be up shit creek." Replied CJ, the way he pronounced the last word making it sound like crick more than creek. "I really don't want to leave the path of the beam, but there it is." He cast his gaze upwards, the sun continuing to beat down. "Either way we need to make camp and rest, conserve what energy we can at least until nightfall."

The others nodded assent, moving to make shelter against the direct gaze of the sun.

* * *

That night their journey resumed, bathed now in the pale light of a half moon and an expanse of stars as numerous as the silent dark doors still dotting the desert. The quiet was eerie to say the least, neither wind nor sound of desert creature could be heard, just a painful stillness that permeated the dark world around them.

Despite the much cooler temperature, CJ could still feel the moisture leaving his body. It had been twelve hours since he had drank anything and it was beginning to catch up to him. After a few hours he stopped in his tracks. He felt Raven come up next to him, but he kept looking straight ahead, both Blackfire and HK continuing onward in front of him, oblivious to his stop. He felt her move up beside him. They hadn't spoken since she had snapped at him earlier in the day, but he found her presence comforting as always.

"Rae." He spoke softly as she approached, still looking ahead. "Do you trust me?"

Raven cocked her head. "What kind of question is that? Of course I…"

He turned to her abruptly, causing her to stop mid sentence. "Then trust that I know what I'm doing. Ill be right back hot stuff."

With a lop sided grin he turned and went out of the protective path of the beam, jogging slowly as he did so, stopping only when Raven's startled calling of his name was abruptly cut off. Turning to look back towards the path he was just on, nothing now greeted his eyes but an endless sea of sand and doors.

"Wait for me." He whispered. "Trust me, I've got this." He wasn't sure if through their bond she could hear him, but he had to try.

He took a deep breath, and with his determination renewed, he gripped the handle of the nearest door and turned.

* * *

The room beyond was pitch black, the darkness so complete it disoriented even the Weretiger's finely honed senses. He whirled for a moment, trying to get his bearings when a sudden bright light nearly blinded him. Caught in a solitary beam of light, a figure clad in a black robe sat at a small table.

"Welcome!" The man in black tittered. "Welcome, to the end of your journey, hero!"


End file.
